The box
by The Future Queen of the World
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy's mistress dies strange and startling facts come to light. This is not a Hermione Lucius romance fic. Read and review! Not HPB or DH compatable.
1. In which there is a death

This all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please read an review!

**Chapter 1: In which there is a death.**

The room didn't smell of death? Yet that was what it contained. The phrase flitted through the mind of Lucius Malfoy as he made his way gracefully to the side of a large canopy bed. Dim light lit the face of a dark haired angel. Though she was only a shadow of her former self. Her once creamy skin was sallow and her prominent cheek bones protruded sickly from the delicate face. Black bags dominated her features and the only evidence of life was the shallow uneven breath escaping through her parted lips.

"She should be waking soon," a silky voice broke the quiet of the room though Lucius himself appeared non pulsed by the interruption of his scrutiny.

"This must be the end if Selena has called us both," Lucius straightened his back from where he had been bending slightly over the still form. Severus Snape rose from his seat in a high wingback chair his black robes unfurling menacingly as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"She has only a half hour before...," the words died on his lips as the figure in the bed stirred slight her black eyelashes fluttered against her cheek like a trapped butterflies wings before opening to reveal dark blue eyes.

"You came," she whispered brushing her fingers against Lucius' cool hand which lie on the bed beside the expiring woman.

"Have I ever disappointed you Lena?" Gripping her fragile hand before raising it to thin lips to press a kiss against it.

"Yes Lucius," she murmured, "yes, I believe you have." Breaking that line of thought she squeezed his hand weakly before continuing, "Severus there is a box on the desk, bring it to me?" The man complied handing the silver plated chest to the frail witch. It was nearly fourteen inches in diameter with hinges that creaked with age as she opened in slowly. Snape turned to leave the couple but was stopped.

"This involves you also brother," she seemed to be stealing herself for an impact before she spoke, "I have a-a secret of sorts. Lucius do you remember right after Draco was born," He nodded encouraging her, "and I went to France for a long summer to give you time with Narcissa and the baby?" He chuckled slightly.

"Yes, not very fitting to see your mistress when your heir has just been born. Your flight to France made sure of that. I nearly went mad. Why do you ask?" She turned her head to the side as a harsh cough racked her body. Not a minute was lost before a vile green potion was brought to her lips. She swallowed as much as she could before pushing it back at her brother who shook his head disapprovingly making her finish. Collapsing back against her pillows she sighed.

"The reason I stayed gone so long was not for my feigned excuse," she paused uncertainly, "I-I was birthing your child," she whispered her eyes flying towards the window for solace. A small choking noise escaped the man reclining on the bed beside her.

"W-What?" he managed to force the word through numb lips imploring her to look at him.

"We have a daughter Lucius. A brilliant, beautiful baby girl." Perhaps standing would clear the wind passage he reasoned rising unsure at what to do. Selena continued the words seeming to pour out of her now, "I didn't know how you would react to a bastard Lucius. The heir to the Malfoy family had been born and I knew our child would not be welcome at Malfoy Manor by your wife. But I knew that I could not let you take her from me. So as much as it hurt me I hid her. Knowing one day I would have to give my little girl back to you."

"Where?" He bit out his tongue thick in his mouth.

"Where what?" she asked puzzled raising her eyes to meet his for the first time since the conversation began. Rage seemed to consume the blond entirely as he gripped both her tiny wrists in one of his long fingered hands.

"Where did you hide the blood of my blood?" Selena was not afraid nothing could stall her fate anyways. In thirteen minutes she would be dead with or without her lover's help.

"I hid her away from the terror that had engulfed our world. I placed her in a muggle home." Lucius exploded at the news.

"What the hell did you think you were doing woman," he hissed, "the Snape and the Malfoy lines, the oldest pureblood families in Europe, procreate and you send the child to live with animals!"

"I was protecting her," Selena's voice rose slightly in volume but not much. "The family I placed her with agreed to give up all rights to the child if you should ever come and claim her. They were desperate for a baby and took a blood oath that they would sever all ties with her should the time come." Lucius seemed to be calming down as he groped for poise.

"Does she even know she's a witch?" came his biting comment.

"She attends Hogwarts. This is her sixth year same as Draco's." was the reply. She glanced haltingly at her brother who was seated serenely by the window his chin resting on his folded hands as peaceful as the day their parents had died. She swallowed slightly , there was a storm brewing inside Severus and _that_ frightened her somewhat.

"I will remove her from the muggle filth and try to counter the adverse effects their presence could have made on our daughter," his voice was softer as he returned to Selena's side, "I will accept her as a Malfoy and raise her accordingly– as I would have done in the beginning." A tear slid down the woman's cheek. Lucius traced the silver trail it left with his thumb wiping away the moisture.

"Thank you Lucius, everything you need to know is in this box. She is wearing a concealment spell to disguise her features. It can be broken by potion only. The phial is inside also," she handed it to him after fastening the lid once more. The large clock in the hall began to chime. Three minutes, she realized regretfully. He accepted it reverently and set it on the side table.

"Be gentle with her Lucius. Girls are different than boys," Severus joined her silently as sorrow gripped her chest. "Severus," she sniffed reigning in her tears. She refused to blur the images of these two men with tears during her last moments with them. "My dear brother," her voice wobbled as she reached for him. His stony demeanor slipped as he gathered her close to him. "I love you so very much. Watch over my child,– your niece. Tell her she was loved by her mother." He squeezed her so tightly she was afraid her back bone might snap under the pressure.

"You have my word Selena," he kissed her brow before releasing her. "Ninety seconds," he whispered. Lucius seemed to panic at his words.

"Lena– this...you and I- it's the closest I've ever been to loving someone." She shushed him with one final kiss to haunt his memories.

"If you could not love me, love our child Lucius. Love our daughter." A slight breeze stole her words after they reached his ears and Selena Snape ceased existence. With a trembling hand he closed her dull blue eyes. A hand clasped his shoulder bracingly and Lucius turned.

"Let us find the girl." Lucius nodded tightly at his companion.

"I will floo you when I have the answers we need," he drew the box to him and disapperated leaving Severus Snape alone with the body of his deceased sister.

Well how was my first chapter? I hope yall liked it. Please review! Anything you have to say is appreciated ( unless it's mean). I'll update soon.


	2. In which there is a discovery

Wow. Thanks so much for the great reviews I only hope I won't dissapoint. This chapter' s a bit shorter but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I'll try to update soon.

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 2: In which there is a discovery.

Lucius sat at his desk the silver chest resting ominously before him. It couldn't all be bad after all though boys were coveted in wizardring families girls were useful as well. The marriages arranged through them could assure an opposing family's loyalty to a cause for generations. In this case the Dark Lord's cause. He could use that to his advantage, once his daughter was raised in the pureblood customs sufficiently he would secure her a suitable match and she would be out of his hair. He would have to tell Narcissa soon; and Draco. This would be quite the fiasco. He smirked to himself before tilting the lid open and reaching inside.

A birth certificate was the first thing he pulled out. He studied it carefully his grey eyes calculating. Name: Accalia Gwen Hermione Malfoy; Date: May 27, 1986; Father: Lucius Parlan Adair Malfoy; Mother: Selena Hesper Tahlia Snape; Birthplace: Mother Katherine's Pureblood Pediatrics; Blood type: Pure; Magic signature: xY. Interesting he mused his daughter, Accalia, had his magical signature meaning her magic would be as strong if not stronger than his coupled with that of her mother's. Godfather: Severus Snape.

He placed the birth certificate aside and next out came a photograph of the child after birth. The eyes were so large on the small baby they seemed to swallow her face and she was yawning hugely her tint fists batting as if fighting her assailant, sleep. Selena joined the picture then scooping up the child carefully and hugging little Accalia to her chest cooing over the tiny bundle her eyes shining with tears. Lucius put the picture away quickly disturbed at the sight of his now dead mistress.

Finally the document he had been looking for. _Contract of Adoption_, it read he kept going; _I Edward Granger and my wife Emily Granger as of this day take the child Accalia Gwen Hermione Malfoy as the daughter of our flesh effectively making her our own. We agree to the stipulations of her mother Selena Hesper Tahlia Snape and hereby pledge that should the time come that the child in question's father Lucius Parlan Adair Malfoy return for her Emily and I will release her into his custody severing all connections with said child. In name the child now takes Hermione Jane Granger legally. This is our promise in life, in death, and in blood. _It was then signed by the Grangers and Selena in their own blood making the contract binding.

Lucius leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. Well that was quiet a twist. Harry Potter's best friend was in fact his daughter. Well that association would have to stop he would make sure of it. And the Weasley she hangs around with, would no longer be acceptable company for her to keep. In fact he could no longer allow her tofraternize with any of her current friends. None of them were suitable. She would have to be resorted as well; no Malfoy was a Gryfindor. He was still making plans for his daughter when Narcissa entered demurely.

"Good evening Lucius." He broke from his trance at his wife's soft voice.

"I have news Narcissa," he replied not returning her greeting. The blonde woman fidgeted slightly her eyes distressed.

"Is Selena..." She trailed off. His wife and Selena had been true friends at one time before problems arouse. Selena and Narcissa had both been in love with Lucius Malfoy. Though he only returned affection to one; Selena. However Lucius' father found the Snape daughter unacceptable for his son and a marriage was arranged between Narcissa Black and the Malfoy heir. She was beautiful and Lucius had no trouble sharing his bed with her, but they shared not the companionship that he and Selena had. Three months into the marriage he returned to Selena giving her a proposition. He would provide her a home, servants, money and anything else she required in exchange for her company and that she never marry. She agreed knowing full well what he was asking her, but so blinded by her loss of him before that she could not bare the thought of it again. Her love rebuffed Narcissa became bitter and vengeful, but there was nothing she could do about her husbands love affair she was only a woman after all. So she ravaged him whenever he deemed it time to come home all the while hating Selena. This did not bother Lucius he enjoyed sexual pursuits of all kinds.

"She is dead," Lucius' eyes clouded darkly at his loss. Narcissa felt a small pang at the death of her childhood friend, but she couldn't help but be happy that Lucius was finally all hers.

"Though this is not all of my news." Narcissa perked up, "Selena and I had a daughter." Narcissa stumbled backwards as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"What!" Even after death that woman reached out of her grave to spite Narcissa it seemed.

"Selena hid Accalia with muggles," he looked disgusted, "I will retrieve her and she will live here." Narcissa sputtered her indignation.

"Lucius you cannot bring that bastard here!"

"I will do what I like Narcissa. This is my house and she is my daughter. I suggest you remember your place," he said cooly, "I daresay Accalia will not take well with this new development so I will need your help."

"Of course Lucius," Narcissa spoke here eyes downcast in a look of submission.

"Good I expect to bring her home during the Christmas Holidays and I expect you to welcome her. Your quarrel was with Selena not her daughter."

"I understand," she brought her eyes up as she circle him standing behind Lucius' chair her nimble hands playing across his shoulders, "Let me help ease your pain Lucius," her hot breath brushed across his ear. He shrugged her off standing.

"Not tonight Narcissa I have business to attend." His curt dismissal ruffled Narcissa, but she left just the same. Gathering the box and it's contents he threw on his outer robes, walked to the large fireplace and tossed in a handful of green shimmering dust.


	3. In which there are meetings

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for the reviews yall have no idea how much it means to me. Little warning my updates may be coming farther apart we are reaching the end of my prewritten chapters. I'll try to be fast however. I planning on having Lucius set Hermione up with one of the sons of his Pureblood acceptable friends. If anyone has any suggestions. I was leaning to Blaise Zambinni, though the romance would not overshadow my main story line. If you'd rather I leave that out all together you can tell me that as well. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. It's not the most exciting. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3: In which there are meetings**

"Why Lucius how good to see you," Snape slurred his words as Malfoy stepped out of the hearth and into Severus' living quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Severus what _are_ you doing," he looked over the Professor in distaste. Snape stood swaying slightly.

"I am drinking myself into a s-stupor. Care to join me?" he asked amiably holding out a near empty bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey to his fellow Deatheater.

"As amusing as that sounds my fine fellow we have matters to discuss concerning you sister and -" The drunken man cut him off quickly.

"My sister, yes what a wonderful woman she was. Dead now have you heard?" His boasting look fell and tears dripped slowly from the corner of his eyes, "Let us not speak of her it pains me." with a forced effort he stopped the tears, "You should have married her you git. She loved you!" Snape's mood swung from sadness to anger in a matter of seconds. The blonde man sighed as he walked into Severus' private stores of potions searching for one in particular forthe raging man behind him. He thrust a yellowish potion at the Professor who looked at it oddly.

"Go on then Severus drink up. You are a deplorable drunk and I have no more time to waste." Lucius black shiny boots tapped the floor impatiently as Snape sniffed the phial cautiously.

"A sobering potion?" he questioned, "I'd much rather remain in my drunken state," seeing Lucius disapproving look he thought better of it, "but here we go." He tipped his head back swallowing the concoction in one gulp. Snape reached for the table to steady himself as the alcohol was dissolved from his system making his ears and nose foam slightly. When the room stopped spinning he whipped them carefully on his handkerchief before returning to his guest.

Snape's long hooked nose wrinkled in disgust at his actions. Severus was very careful with his emotions, only showing those which made him strong. Drinking showed weakness he hated being weak especially in front of Lucius. "Thank you Lucius," he said stiffly, "have a seat," he gestured towards the couch and Snape took the chair. Lucius began without preamble.

"Her name is Accalia Gwen Hermione Malfoy, but you know her as Hermione Granger." Snape's eyes widened

"That atrocious Gryfindor now-it-all is my niece!" he exclaimed scowling with indifference.

"And my daughter quite surprising if not a little disturbing. It may take time to remove her from Dumbeldore's care once he finds out I am her father," he mused pouring himself a small glass of the firewhiskey he had been offered earlier.

"There is nothing that old codger can do. Blood precedes anything he might come up with. You are her father and she belongs to you. To contest this he would have to involve the ministry and the law and there is no way he will want to do that. Even if he did you would still win the case."

"I know that Severus, but I need to remove her from her friends and that manipulative old man's wiles. I'll need her resorted."

"It shouldn't be to hard. Is everyone going to know she was Hermione Granger or are you going to cover it up say she went to Durmstag or something along those lines?"

"I think it would be best if no one knew who she was before, except for a select few. There is always that slight chance that her friends would stick beside her if they knew and I want all influence they have over her to stop. None of her old friends will go near her if she is not only a Malfoy, but their hated Potion Master's niece." He pondered for a moment, "I want to isolate her until she is so desperate for affection and attention that she will jump at anyone who will acknowledge her. Meaning her brother, uncle, and father then later the rest of the Slytherin house."

"Will Draco know she was Hermione Granger?" Severus asked through slanted eyes.

"Of course Severus there are no secrets between family," he sneered contemptuously.

"How will we get rid of 'Hermione Granger'?"

"Hmm yes there is the problem. Perhaps she can be killed by Deatheaters over the winter holidays. It's worth a thought."

"I suggest you speak to the Headmaster now. Tell Gra-Accaila a week before she must leave. Give her time to get used to the idea but not enough time to object too much." Snape's coal black eyes were calculating as he waited for Lucius' approcal.

"My thoughts exactly. Will you accompany me now Severus?"

"Certainly."

"I want to bring her home for Christmas Dumbeldore." The elderly man sat behind his large desk trying not to let his shock show. Hermione Granger his top student in nearly a century was in fact the daughter of renowned Deatheater Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't believe that to be wise Hermione will be returning to the Granger home for the holidays." Whatever happened he could not allow Lucius to take the girl. She was paramount to the side of the light. Her skills were many and she gave constant support to the boy-who-lived. She was a valuable asset one they could not afford to loose at any cost.

"She is my blood Headmaster and she will be home for Christmas with or without your permission. If we need to call in the authorities I will not object." Lucius' refined voice held a commanding tone though Dumbeldore did not flinch. Quite the contrary his blue eyes began twinkling all the more behind his half mooned spectacles not in humor or amusement but with cunning and craftiness. Twoqualities that not many people associated with the aging Headmaster.

"That will not be necessary Lucius of course your daughter can go with you. I suggest, however; that you not disrupt her world unless you are prepared to claim her publicly." Surely that would deter him the Malfoy's would not want to be connected with any type of scandal or muggles for that matter. This was simply a war tactic one not worth public humiliation or so he hoped.

"I plan to proclaim her my daughter at a New Years ball we shall be hosting in her honor." Lucius stood in impatience, "This is not a legality Dumbeldore I was trying to be polite and inform you of the happenings of one of your students. I also believed that you could help Accalia during this transition time, but if this is to much of an imposition on you Headmaster I will take the mater up with the Magical Adoptions and Custody division of the Ministry." Lucius stood with flourish. The aged Professor laced his hands together watching Malfoy Senior with interest to mask his shock. Numbly the Headmaster heard himself agreeing with the man.

"Very well Lucius. I thank you for your consideration. When should we inform your daughter of these developments?" The elder Malfoy look satisfied at Dumbeldore's consent.

"Severus and I think the week before Christmas break should be sufficient time." Lucius reseated himself, "Now Professor here is what you might not agree with. I want Accalia to sever all ties with her friends, her relations, her teachers, her house as far as everyone knows she has been living with Selena since her birth."

"I believe that is Hermione's choice," Dumbeldore's blue eyes never wavered.

"I will respect that. We will meet in a week then Headmaster?"

"A week," Albus confirmed gravely.

"A week!" Narcissa screeched the next morning, "You expect me to plan a ball in week!" Lucius shook his head violently at his wife.

"NO," he growled furiously, "I will tell the girl in a week that gives you another two weeks to prepare. Now if your not capable of simple math you have roughly three weeks that's twenty one days to have this New Years Ball in honor of Accalia." Narcissa looked highly affronted at his jibe at her intelligence.

"Never the less three weeks is much to short a time to plan a ball," she replied ice lacing her tone.

"I'm sure you'll do your best Narcissa," he muttered idly as he glanced over a packet of papers. He looked up sucking in his breath tiredly, "Just make sure everything is in order and all the necessary people invited."

"Very well," Narcissa squared her shoulders knowing that if her husband was expecting miracles she would have to deliver them. "I shall do my best."

"All one can ask for I suppose," his words distracted as the witch exited calling for a house elf to take down a list of guests as she dictated. At the bottom of the chest Lucius had found a bundle of letters tied with twine and addressed to his daughter in Selena's elegant script. He was tempted to read them his fingers tracing around the outer edges as he contemplated his actions. Reluctantly he sat them aside his nimble fingers running over the small glass phial containing the blue liquid. The small glass phial that held his daughter's true appearance. He was anxious to see how much she would resemble the Malfoy family. He could wait after all Lucius was a patient man; he had waited for nearly thirteen years for his master to return and it had paid off.

Speaking of the Dark Lord, he needed to inform him of the new developments before he found out from someone else and Lucius was promptly punished. It was not wise to keep things from his master. Voldemort might have some idea or plan for the new Malfoy and it was better to tell him right away. The next meeting was Thursday. Surely that would be soon enough.


	4. In which Hermione enters

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Sorry this chapter is a little late in comming. I went back about three times to make sure I did my best on this chapter. It was one of thehardest that I have writtedn so far so I hope I did okay with it. Let me know what you think. Please Review. I'll try to email anyone who asks but I'm currently using my sisters computer because my charger is broken and she doesn't like to share that often.

Chapter 4: In which Hermione enters

"I'll see you guys in Herbology Professor Dumbeldore wanted to speak with me about something," Hermione Granger waved swiftly to her best friends as she left the lunch table their grunts were her only response. She rolled her eyes those boys were useless when they were eating. Heaven forbid that Voldemort attack during a meal neither of them would even look up from their plates.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," she commanded the gargoyle who promptly jumped out of the way and she mounted the steps two at a time. She shouldered her bag and straightened her back before knocking on the blue door shortly and entering. Her eyes instantly fell on Lucius Malfoy who's dynamic personality seemed to fill up the room. Unlike Professor Snape, she realized, who lurked silently in the corner observing her.

"Perhaps another time Headmaster?" she queried eyeing his company warily.

"That won't be necessary my dear this actually concerns you," Dumbeldore gestured towards a chair to the left of Lucius and the right of her potions professor. Hermione rested on the edge of the seat not very comfortable with every eye in the room focused on her.

"I-I don't understand," her eyes narrowed in confusion. What business had she in common with these two men. Lucius smirked in that moment he had seen Selena. Many of Hermione's mannerisms belonged to her mother.

"Miss Granger I don't suppose you have ever heard of Professor Snape's sister Selena Snape?" You could literally see the gears clicking in her head.

"I wasn't aware that the Professor even has a sister."

"Had Miss Granger Selena Snape died a little over a week ago." What was he playing at she wondered. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape at the news.

"My condolences Professor Snape," she nodded to Severus who nodded back in response.

"You see Selena had a sort of relationship with Mr. Malfoy here," he was carefully trying to steer around the nature of said relationship.

"Selena was my mistress," Lucius said bluntly. He bit back a chuckle at his daughter's appalled look.

"Professor I still don't know what this has to do with me," she was getting agitated all could tell.

"Before Selena died she told us some very startling news. She had given birth to a daughter, Lucius' child. Thinking that Lucius could not accept the care of another child she hid the baby in the muggle world. She entrusted her child's care to Edward and Emily Granger." The room seemed to swim before Hermione's eyes and she felt her heart stop in her chest as her breath left her body in a strangled moan. They couldn't mean her, surely not! Forcing air into her screaming lungs the world around her began to grow sharper. She would not faint. She was not some squeamish little girl who swooned at her shadow. She was stronger than this.

"Those are my parents," Hermione stated carefully. Dumbeldore nodded slowly trying to gauge her reaction. Just as quickly as her emotions had fled they returned in a flurry.

"You lying bastard!" She screamed rounding on Lucius her pointer finger jabbing into his chest viciously, "There is no way in hell that I am your daughter," she turned towards her Headmaster, their eyes locking, "Professor this is just another ploy to get at Harry surely you don't believe this-this DEATHEATER!" she screech throwing her hands up in exasperation. _Tell me your lying! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! _Dumbeldore flinched as her loud thoughts reverberated in his head.

"Now now Flattery will get you no where," Lucius purred unscathed by his daughter's anger, that was one of his less reputable traits she had obviously inherited from him.

"Hermione if you could calm down I do have some proof," He handed Hermione the adoption contract which she gripped tightly trying to reign in her ragged breathing. Her honey colored eyes scanned over the paper and Lucius watched her fight die slowly; draining from her petite body as the paper fluttered from her finger tips landing softly on the floor. Her head dropped as she tried to hid the tears behind her delicately shaped hands. Her world was falling apart and all she could was sit back and watch.

"Why?" she shuddered glaring at the blond.

"I want you to come home this Christmas. You are my daughter and a Malfoy, it is your place," he said stiffly.

"My place!" she wailed, "What of my parents? What of Edward and Emily Granger?"

"You shall have no further contact with those abhorred muggles." Hermione's eyes widened and she drew back as if she had been burned.

"Y-you can't do that!" she pushed her tears back defiantly. He would not win this easily. She was as stubborn as they come and he had better learn that quickly.

"In the wizardring world the father had all rights to the child, plus it was one of your mother's stipulations. That the Grangers would sever all ties to you should your father claim you. It's all right there in the adoption contract." Dumbeldore cut in.

"So I can never see them again or write them or anything!"

"It was a blood oath Hermione if you make contact the ministry will obliviate all their memories of you. It would be like you never existed," She nodded tight lipped before the full weight of what was happening crashed into her.

"Dear gods," she muttered to herself, "Malfoy's my father! Merlin that means that ferret is my brother granted my half brother, but still I'm related to that slimy git!" she was screeching now, grasping at the startling truths that she had been thrown, trying to hold onto something, anything that made sense, "Snape! Snape's my bloody UNCLE!" She turned harshly to Dumbeldore.

"Harry and Ron must never know! Tell them– tell them I died in a car crash" She held up a hand to stop her professors words, "What would hurt Harry more the fact that I've died or the fact that I am now the daughter, sister, and niece to three of his worst enemies. It would be the death of him! I'll come back after the holiday's as a Malfoy and be resorted." She twisted her hands tightly in her lap, "Don't you see it's the only way," she pleaded desperation creeping into her voice.

"I couldn't bare it," she paused collecting her self with shaky breathe and continued in a near whisper, " I couldn't bare the rejection. They would never forgive me for my parentage." The headmaster was ready to protest when Lucius stopped him.

"I think it is for the best Dumbeldore," his voice was commanding as he lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up sharply her eyes guarded

"Thank you," she whispered unsure at his touch. He seemed to know this as he removed his hand.

"I believe you have a class to attend," Dumbeldore surrendered reluctantly as the shaken girl stood, "Severus will you escort Miss Malfoy to the astronomy tower," Hermione shuddered at her new name. He stood as an answer.

"Accalia," Hermione's head snapped to the side at Lucius' words, "I'll see you at Platform nine and three quarters." Hermione nodded tremors began to shake her body. She rushed out of the room not wishing to broadcast her weakness.

"Accalia," she murmured tasting her real name as she waited outside the office for her Professor – er– um– uncle who was still inside

"Severus perhaps a calming drought for Miss Malfoy instead of class. That would be better I think" Nothing could hide the troubled look Dumbeldore cast after his student, "See that she makes it to her dormitory unharmed." Hermione had to struggle to keep up with he Professor's long stride as they walked swiftly through the corridors.

"Professor where are we going?" she panted as they took an unfamiliar turn down a dank hallway. Snape did not slow his stride though he did catch hold of the younger girl's arm propelling her forward at a quicker pace.

"Severus," he said crisply, "you may address me by my given name as I am your uncle. You may even add my title if you so choose, but not in a classroom setting." She thought for a moment jogging slightly so as to not have her arm wrenched out of socket.

"What does Mal-Draco," she corrected herself; somehow she didn't think Lucius was approve of calling her brother by his last name, "call you?"

"Draco is not my nephew," he replied Hermione thought that was the end of it, "He is my Godson. Draco calls me Severus." She nodded decisively having made her decision.

"Uncle?" she questioned softly testing him. Snape faltered in his course slowing slightly. He looked neither angry nor particularly happy at her words, merely tolerant. Seeing he wasn't going to put the Gryfindor house into negative numbers she continued, "Where are we going?"

"My personal quarters. I thought you might like some privacy and maybe a calming drought since you are shaking like the last leaf on the Whomping Willow." His sneer had dropped off somewhere along the way. He looked more approachable without it. When they reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself he stopped..

"Severus you are well I presume?" The picture of the dark brooding man asked haughtily. Hermione's mouth was hanging open slightly. The founder's portraits were said to have been lost ages ago.

"As well as can be expected." he replied cordially to the guardian of his rooms, "Salazar this is my niece Accalia Malfoy, Accalia this is the founder of Slytherin house Salazar Slytherin."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear. A Malfoy and a Snape you truly have noble and pure blood running through your veins" Hermione merely nodded numbly to flabergasted to answer him properly. Snape gave the password, and propelled her inside.

"What about astrology sir?" The room in which she stood was large and sparsely decorated though what was in the room was rich and stood out drastically. There was a large plush sofa whose cushions were a black encased by mahogany wood that was polished to a dull sheen. Two large overstuffed chairs of hunter green sat on either side slightly catty-cornered. The furniture was all focused towards the large fireplace made of swirling black marble. The grey stone floor was covered mostly by a full length rug with the Slytherin emblem embossed in the center. The warm wooded walls were mostly bare except for a foe glass that showed hazy images lurking just out of sight.

"I shall write you a pass. You will spend the night here." She followed him timidly towards the potion stores that were used for the Hogwarts Infirmary supply. He rifled through them hurriedly searching.

"Calming droughts are on the bottom left hand shelf," she reached for the wooden door way to steady herself. The shock had been to much and her body was trembling with fatigue. He looked at her sharply as if to ask why she should know where anything in his stores was. "Oh- I- um had detention with you about three weeks back. Remember I had to organize the potions. There alphabetically and then by potency." He studied her for a moment before handing her an orange potion.

"Thank you sir," she drank it quickly and instantly felt her muscles relax. So much in fact that she had to grab Snape's arm to keep from dropping to the floor. She felt blissfully empty her emotions washed away by the orange liquid. Hermione knew that this feeling wouldn't last long so she embraced it. For the moment she could forget that her life was a lie, that she would never get to see the Grangers again, or be friends Harry and Ron, that Lucius was her father, Draco her brother, and her potions Professor was actually her uncle. Her eye lids began to grow heavier as Severus accepted more and more of her weight as she leaned on him.

"The drought was laced?" she slurred.

"Just a little sleeping potion, Accalia," Snape explained fully supporting her now.

"Hermione," she mumbled, "call me Hermione." Snape glanced at her crossly as he shifted her weight.

"Don't fight the potion you silly girl," was his harsh reprimand at his words her body went completely limp. He hoisted her into his arms as he made his way to the spare bedroom. Snape lay her gently under the green coverlets after changing her into pajamas with a flick of his wand. "As stubborn as your mother." he shook his head watching the steady rise and fall of Hermione's chest from the door way, content in knowing that she was alive unlike Selena whose body had stopped giving her the life sustaining air. "Sleep well Hermione for with the morning comes the storm."


	5. In which there are connections

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Hi all. Well here is my next chapter. It doesn't have that much interaction it is mostly a filler to lay the gtound work for Hermione and Severus' relationship. It also allows Hermione to greive for the loss of her muggle parents. I hope this is up to your expectations. If any of my reviewers have and suggestions or something they would like to see I will try to incorperate them in any way possible. Read and Review Please!

Chapter 5: In which there are connections

"What will you tell your 'friends' about your absence?" Snape asked Hermione the next morning as she struggled to tie her tie.

"I will tell them," she grunted nearly ready to scream in frustration. Snape sighed before sending a spell towards his niece effectively completing her uniform that the house elves had procured from her dormitory earlier that morning. "Thank you," she brushed off some invisible dust and turned to face him, "I will tell them that I spent the night in the Hospital wing after taking a tumble down the Headmaster's stairs."

Hermione picked up her bag from where it had been set by the door and shouldered it deftly. "Well I guess I'd better get going. Um-thank you for last night the potion and everything. You didn't have to, but thanks anyway." Pushing the door open she took one step outside before she was stopped by the smooth voice of her uncle.

"Follow this hallway and you'll meet three turns, take a left every time and it will take you to the library. I daresay you know the way from there."

"Thanks," she whispered again not sure exactly where she stood with her brooding uncle.

"Hermione," Snape said suddenly she stopped on a dime turning swiftly. "My password is Wolfsbane." The smile she gave her uncle was beautiful and vibrant making even her eyes sparkle. She need not be told that by Snape giving her his password he was allowing her into his life. He was telling her that should she need him she need only to ask. He was acknowledging her as a part of his family. Hermione felt her eyes brim with tears, but she forced them away. It was good to know she had at least one person she could count on. With a small, slightly unsure wave Hermione hurried off down the hall and to breakfast.

Snape watched her go with mixed emotions. How could he have missed the similarities between his sister and her daughter. 'Hermione Granger' in form did not look like Selena (yet) but she was driven by the same things his sister had been though for different reasons. 'Hermione Granger' wanted to prove herself to the wizardring world because she was muggle born and looked down upon. Selena Snape had wanted to prove that she was just as smart if not smarter than her elder brother. Though they both went about it as if there very lives had depended upon it. Perhaps in someway it did.

Selena had been stubborn to the end. Never one willing to admit that she could be wrong or to give into to something she did not believe or particularly want to believe. As children the Snape's had always tried to top the other. With often times Severus coming out the victor due to the two years of life that made him older than her. The corners of Snape's lips curved upward slightly as he remembered how angry Selena would get when proven wrong. Her eyebrows would lower, her mouth would become straight and taunt as a ramrod, her eyes narrowing into slits as she hunched over slightly before she spoke. 'Well you can't expect me to know everything Severus Snape!'

The brother would look properly chastised until she flounced out of the room flipping her long black curls in his face disdainfully. But as soon as she was out of sight his mirth filled laughs would echo through the room. He then had one up on his bossy sister. BOSSY. She had been that too. Always wanting her way, at least until she grew up a little and learned to compromise. She had been a high spirited and rambunctious child and teenager until they learned of her illness early into her fifth year.

Snape stood from where he had seated himself earlier shaking his head free of the memories. Best not to think of her illness now. Now was the time for breakfast. Severus thanked Merlin that his niece carried the magical signature of her father. The illness was magically hereditary popping up whenever it fancied. Which was why, in the end, Telemachus Malfoy had decided having Selena as his son's wife was to risky for the future generations. Gods Severus hated that man for what her had done to Selena. Snape squashed the thought immediately. If he pondered on it too long it would spoil his appetite. He left his chambers in a much fouler mood than he had woken up in his black robes billowing behind him like waves in the dead sea.

Why had he not noticed the similarities between Hermione and Selena? The answer; because he had not been looking.

She would never see them again Hermione realized as she traced her parents smiling face with her index finger tears dripping down her small nose. It was time for a good cry she decided. For three days she had been strong. That was long enough. The Granger's had raised her, they were in every way her parents, her family and she had just lost them. Forever. Yes, crying was justifiable. They might as well be dead. And in their place she was receiving a mass murderer for a father, a stuck up prat for a brother, and a sadistic spy for an uncle. How did things get so messed up?

She would be the most hated or feared student in school with her family ties, and she would have no friends. Harry and Ron were out of the question they would never even give Accalia Malfoy a chance. She hugged her knees to her chest rocking softly as she grieved for her lost parents and friends. Hermione Granger was, for the first time in her life, completely alone. Her uncle, she thought could not be bothered with her incessantly leaking eyes. Merlin only know how he'd react to seeing her at his portrait hole in tears. No Severus Snape was not an option.

The Grangers had taught her everything she knew minus the magic. She had learned to bake homemade cookies with her mother and baking, she guessed, was not an approved activity in the Malfoy household. She had gotten her thirst for knowledge from Edward who used to read his little girl the classics before she went to sleep. If she had lived with the Malfoy's her entire life would she even be the person she was now? That was a definite no, she would be just another prat like Draco.

Merlin Draco, what was she going to do with him. No matter what Snape or Malfoy Senior may say her dear older brother would not be happy to have _her_ as a sister. He was likely to kill her before he willingly allowed her into the Manor. What about his mother? What about Narcissa surely she would not want an illegitimate child living under her roof. It would only remind her of her husband's infidelity. Would Lucius want her to take the Dark Mark! She couldn't, she wouldn't!

"Hermione!" Harry's voice echoed through the empty girls dormitory snapping her out of her reprieve, "Come down Ron and I are going to Hagrid's for a while. Want to go with us?" She sniffed wiping her still wet eyes with the corner of her Gryfindor robes.

"I'll be right down guys!" she yelled back casting a pick me up charm to banish all traces of her tears. She was determined to spend her last few days with her boys happily before she lost them as well.

Potions class with her uncle was an interesting affair. It was one day before she was scheduled to leave for the holidays and this was her last class of the term. They were attempting a shrinking potion which Hermione was working on with Ron. She was adding ingredients from memory and not bothering to look at the instructions written on the board. Snape walked from table to table growling at any and all attempts made by the Gryfindors. Except for her, he made neither a good or bad comment only catching her eye once to nod his approval.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed, "the Snidget feathers are next!" Her brown curls bobbed in surprise when she realized that she had almost skipped a step with her preoccupation. Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise at her blunder causing her to redden as she correct her near fatal mistake. Looking crossly at Ron for speaking so that her Uncle could hear.

"Honestly Ronald! One can't possibly be expected to know everything," scowling horribly she then added the Snidget feathers at the correct time. Severus stopped cold at her words. Before shaking it off and scowling at his least favorite pupil Harry Potter.

Well there you have it. Tootles. Read and Review!


	6. In which brother meets sister

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Hello all. My nest installment is here. Alot of you have been wondering about Draco's reaction and here it is. I hope it's up to your liking. As always if you have any ideas or suggestions just review and I'll try to use them. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. You all don't know how much it means to me to get your feedback.

Chapter 6: In which brother meets sister

"I love you both so much," she hugged Harry and Ron tightly afraid that if she let go they would disappear, "Promise me," she sniffed, "that you will always remember me exactly the way I am now." Her voice broke put she pushed her emotions down, "Promise that no matter what happens you will always remember me as your study crazy, bushy haired, buck-toothed, kept-you-out-of-trouble best friend." The two Gryfindors looked at her like she had just lost her mind.

"What are you going at Hermione?" Ron grinned goofily.

"Just promise me!" she yelled tersely. Harry shushed her as she clung to his robes tightly.

"We promise 'Mione'. You will always be our girl," He stroked her hair gently until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Harry, Ron it's just this war it's got me all worked up," she ran her hand over her eyes, "I'm just worried something will happen to one of you two while I'm away. Stay out of trouble alright and I'll see you when I get back." She kissed them both on the cheek ignoring Ron as his ears turned scarlet and she boarded the train, "Happy Christmas!" Hermione hollered waving frantically from her empty compartment until her best friends were out of sight.

She breathed heavily pressing the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle the dry sobs that began to rack her frame. Then the storm came, torrents of tears began pushing their way down her face as she began hyperventilating her breath coming in short ragged gasps that burned her lungs. She had needed them, and she had lost them. She had lost them just as she had lost the Grangers. Hermione felt herself slip to the ground but her eyes were to blinded by water to make out anything.

This was for the best she told herself. This had been her choice, her own. No had forced her. She couldn't be their girl anymore. She was doing this to protect them and herself. It still didn't make it any easier she decided biting her lip until she drew blood. It didn't make it hurt any less. She was putting herself back together when the compartment door slid open.

"Crabbe, Goyle, here's an empty one," her ears were assaulted with her 'brother's' voice. "Oh," he looked at the floor bored as Hermione attempted to stand. She made it albeit a little wobbly setting her chin in the air. "Did your boyfriends dump you Granger?" he drawled settling himself into the seat appraising her.

"Get out Malfoy," she hissed throwing the door open with all of her strength.

"Yes, well I would except for the fact that you're a mudblood and I don't take orders from mudbloods. But your free to leave," he waved her away with all the aristocratic mannerisms that he had been born with though without his usual malice not having enough energy to properly insult her, "Actually I'd rather prefer if you'd leave now." Hermione didn't have the mentality to argue with him right now. She wiped her nose tugging at her trunk that was in the overhead compartment it fell with a thump landing on her foot.

"Dammit," she hissed tears beginning again as she clutched her trunk for support not even bothering to move it off her foot. Draco huffed loudly as he stood.

"Put her trunk back," he motioned to one of the two lugs blocking the doorway. Goyle hefted it on his shoulder and slid it back in place. "Crabbe go find us a empty compartment. If you can't find an empty one then make it empty." He ordered looking the sniveling girl over once more.

"Next time I won't be so nice," he said aloft leaving her behind to wallow. What had gotten into him?

Draco was worried. His father wanted to speak with him. That could mean a number of things, most likely Lucius wanted him to take the Dark Mark and Draco wasn't sure he wanted the life his father led. Now how to tell him without being disowned, he pondered. This was why Draco needed an empty compartment to think. This was why he had allowed that mudblood Granger to win today. The train slowed down and coasted to a stop. He stood swiftly leaving his trunk behind knowing one of his house elves would be along to pick it up. His father was waiting casually by the barrier speaking in hushed tones to Tobias Zabinni the father to one of Draco's best friends. Spying his son he nodded to him swiftly telling Draco that they would be here for a while. Draco scowled darkly as he began a conversation with Blaise as the station began to empty slowly.

It had been nearly forty-five minutes when Lucius finally said his goodbyes to Tobias and beckoned Draco to his side. With a grumble to himself Draco obediently sauntered over to his father. The platform was completely empty now save for Hermione Granger who was glancing towards the two men nervously twisting her hands in her robes. Draco understood he would have been apprehensive of his father had he been a mudblood. Lucius' grey eyes locked with Hermione's before he arched one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows and she hurried over. Draco's own eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Hello," she said softly her shoulders back and her head erect as she greeted them.

"Come along Accalia," Lucius turned leaving a shocked Draco standing stock still in their wake, "Draco! What are you waiting on a personal owl?" Lucius growled causing the boy to pick up his feet. They walked through the muggle part of the station and Draco kept his questions silent knowing it would only anger his father to stay in the muggle world for too long and Draco didn't want to cause a scene. Hermione climbed daintily into the Malfoy's Rolls Royce and settled into the leather seat as Lucius and Draco joined her.

"Father pardon my language but, what the hell is Granger doing with us!" Draco's words exploded as soon as they were alone and Hermione winced at his tone.

"Draco, you're startling your sister," Lucius said easily as the girl in question stiffened.

"Explain!" Draco commanded not even glancing at Hermione. Lucius sighed he really was getting tired of this story.

"I have a sister," Draco's voice was filled with awe as he leaned back shaking his head. He had always wanted a sibling, "a sister who's a Gryfindor know-it-all," he scowled at her. She cleared her throat unsure.

"I'm going to be resorted if it makes you any happier," she looked primly out the window turning her back away from them.

"What will your boyfriends say?" he scoffed bitingly.

"I'm not telling them. I'm not telling anyone. Professor Dumbeldore is staging my death over the holidays," her words were tight. Lucius watched his two offsprings interact with interest.

"Is that why you were crying?" Draco asked softly touching her hand. She jerked away.

"Why do you care?" She demanded harshly turning wounded eyes upon him.

"Malfoys take care of their own," he shrugged slightly turned off by her attitude. "Your first lesson. Never turn your back on family no matter how much you despise them." Her eyes hardened she did not like his superior tone.

"I've had enough lectures and lessons to last my entire life from people whose opinions matter more to me than you ever will. Don't you dare presume that I need any lessons from you Draco Malfoy! Or that you can teach me anything!" she spat her voice rising to a terse wail. "Don't tell me how to be a Malfoy. If I wasn't a Malfoy I would still have my life," she muttered bitterly, tempering her outrage, "I would still have my friends, I would still have my parents," her bottom lip trembled but she forced it to stop.

"Accalia," Lucius warned softly.

"Sorry Mr. Mal–Luc–," she cut her self off looking disturbed, "I'm sorry," she squinted, "what should I call you exactly?"

"Father, should be sufficient." Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but, she shut her mouth with a snap.

"So Accalia was it?" Draco asked seemingly unscathed by her insults.

"Apparently my given name is Accalia Gwen Hermione Malfoy."

"Accalia mother to Remus and Romulos in Greek mythology," Draco murmured to himself.

"Yes, Selena was very interested in the Grecian legends The first wizards were Greek," Lucius replied offhand. It was late by the time they reached the manor and Hermione was too tired to marvel at her new home.

"Draco perhaps you should show Accalia to the South quarter," Lucius suggested.

"Which room?" Draco asked.

"The Glass room I think," They began to ascend the stairs Hermione yawning.

"Accalia?"

"Yes fa-," she couldn't bring herself to say it, "yes?" Not yet, perhaps in the morning when she had rested.

"Take this," he handed her the blue phial that had rested in the chest for nearly sixteen years, "It will break the concealment spell your mother placed on you." She gulped taking it in numb fingers.

"Breakfast is served at 7:30 in the morning, lunch at 1:00 and Dinner at 7:00 at night. Don't be late. Dinner is a formal affair dress appropriately." With that said she and Draco tripped up towards bed.

"Why is it called the Glass room?" Hermione asked trying to strike up a polite conversation with the stony boy.

"The floor is made of glass," he answered shortly obviously not having forgiven her.

"But won't it break?" she asked her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Honestly Granger its charmed your not going to fall through." They stopped at the door and Draco left without another word leaving Hermione with the feeling that she had forgotten something. Shrugging she went inside. A shadow darted across the floor and Hermione let out a yelp lighting the room with her wand.

"Oh wow," she breathed staring at the clear floor. It was like a giant fish tank lit from the inside. Thousands of tiny brightly colored under water sea creatures swam lazily. She was going to love this room. The walls were charmed to swirl different shades of blue and green and the bed was adorned with varying types of white and cream silk coverlets. Dressing quickly in her night gown she did a running jump into the large bed which cushioned her nicely and bounced her back up once before letting her sink into the mattress. She sighed softly before extinguishing the overhead light leaving the floor illuminated slightly. She swallowed the blue potion in one gulp letting the phial slide from her grip as the concoction instantly put her to sleep.

"I've always known you had other women besides mother but honestly! You just had to get one of them knocked up didn't you father!" Draco was in a rage paceing in front of Lucius' desk his clothes dishelved. The man in question did not look at all perturbed at his screaming son.

"Draco it is not uncommon for men of my standing and class to have a mistress on the side after an arranged marriage." There were things that his son needed to know, "Your mother was in no way decived." This didn't seem to satisfy the teen.

"So she agreed to your infedelity?" His question was spat harshly.

"I did not ask her permission Draco. It was not her decision but she was always aware."

"Just tell me this father?" Draco stopped dead resting his hands on the top ofLucius' large desk, "Why wasn't she good enough for you?" Draco turned to leave but was stopped by the father he had been berating before.

"I know you are upset son, but curb your anger. Your sister has done nothing to deserve it. Play nicely." his words were a warning and Draco's blood ran cold at the punishments his defience would cost.

Read and Review my friends!


	7. In which there are conflicts

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all! And if your not my reviewer but are reading this story I love you too (but I'd love you more if you'd review Please!). Anaways I added a part in this chapter about a breif relationship that Hermione had with Ron the summer between her 5th and 6th year. It is not going to play a major part in this story, I just needed something to spark Draco's protective brother feelings. I thought this would work the best. Tell me what you think. As always I will wait anxiously to hear what you have to say on this chapter. Without further ado.

Chapter 7: In which there are conflicts

A startled scream awoke the two Malfoy men the next morning. Narcissa was a heavy sleeper and was not disturbed. Donning their dressing robes they hurried towards the source of the noise wands at the ready.

"Accalia, what is it?" Lucius asked just before opening the door. Hermione was standing in front of a full length mirror clothed only in a skimpy night gown ogling at herself.

"I'm a bloody blonde!" She informed them of the obvious changes in her appearance. Draco sighed rolling his eyes though he was studying her shrewdly.

She was indeed a blonde now, the signature blonde of all those of the Malfoy line. Though it was not straight. It fell down her back and across her shoulders in glistening ringlets Her eyes however were not the grey that both Draco and her father sported they were a brilliant blue that might have glowed in the dark surrounded by long fanning lashes. He cheeks were high and shapely, her nose straight and slightly pointed giving her very defined features. Her shapely lips stood out full and red against her pale porcelain skin. It was a face one would not soon forget. Her height had not changed much she was still relatively about 5'4 with long slender legs and a bum that would make Merlin himself blush. It was nice addition to the petite girl. Her breasts had not really grown, she realized, she reasoned they were still about a C cup.

Lucius' wand had lowered as he inspected her approvingly. Of course she was gorgeous. How could he not create and attractive child. Pride, you see, was one of Lucius Malfoy's most dangerous faults. "Be careful when you scream. It is not taken lightly in this house." The eery tone of his voice sent shivers crawling down her spine.

"Pardon the disturbance," she recovered nicely, "It was quite a shock." Lucius nodded at her words disappearing from the room Draco soon to follow. Before he left he had a clear view of his sister running a hand down her new face in confusion and despair.

"Merlin help me survive this," she whispered heavenward walking towards the door that led to the bathroom. Draco was waiting in her sitting room when she walked into it following a house elf on her way down to breakfast. He knew what was expected of him. Play nicely Draco, he reminded himself sternly. She looked startled to see him.

"Good morning," she said cautiously. The boy would have grinned as he saw the gears in her head begin to whirl as she tried to figure him out if he wasn't still unsure about this new development in his life.

"May I escort you to breakfast, Accalia." Her answer didn't come right away. She didn't quite see the point in arguing over her name with him. Besides being called by her preferred name, Hermione seemed to personal for her newly discovered brother and long time enemy. Knowing Draco as she did it seemed more logical that he would claim it was un Malfoyish to be called by anything except your first name. So Accalia it would be to all but her Uncle for now.

"What? Oh yes of course. That will be all Tipsy," Hermione dismissed the house elf and accepted her brothers arm that he extended.

"Certainly missus," the small creature scurried away to complete her other tasks. The walked for what seemed like an eternity through the twists and turns of Malfoy Manor. Funny, she thought it hadn't seemed this far away last night.

"Are you always this formal with family," Hermione asked breaking the silence that covered them like a burial cloth. Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eyes trying to see if in her lie ulterior motives.

"It depends," he finally replied hoping to let it rest. Hermione however took no time in running with his answer.

"Depends on what?" Curiosity always got the better of her.

"If I like them or not." he ground out wishing she would shut her ever opened mouth.

"Oh," she said quietly. Hermione sighed suddenly feeling very tired despite her restful might sleep. She stopped suddenly turning Draco to face her with one swift move of her wrist. "Listen I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I've been wound tight lately and you just happened to snap my last strand of sanity." She stopped searching for words, "This is hard enough adjusting to a new life void of anything I've ever known. So can we just call a-a truce. It's going be hard enough without fighting with you too." If she was expecting an apology from her brother in exchange she was going to be sorely disappointed. Though he wasn't a total prat.

"I suppose I can forgive you." He looked her over shrewdly an inner war raging, "and I guess we can call a truce, but don't expect me to actually be- a you know- a brother," the last part was said in rather a defensive tone. Hermione hid her smile well as she stuck at her hand to seal the deal. He accepted it gingerly and shook it swiftly right before the doors were opened that led into the sun room. Hermione turned questioning eyes to her brother when she saw the bright garden just outside. Everything was alive and growing in the warm sunshine yet it was the middle of December.

"Mother's Summer garden." he hissed through tight lips, "It's charmed. Blooms all year long." She nodded turning her attention back to the occupants of the room. At the head of the table Lucius sat with Narcissa on his left and Severus next to her. Two empty chairs were situated to her father's right obviously meant for Draco and herself. The people all rose to greet the new comers.

"Good Morning father, mother, Severus " Draco greeted the party. Hermione was stunned nearly speechless when her uncle reached out a trembling hand to touch her face. Personal space invasion. She resisted the urge to jerk away as she waited for his words. The man quickly regained his composure pulling back from her.

"She is her mother's child Lucius. Her hair not the coloring but the curls are Selena's," he tilted her head to the side with his hand on her chin as he inspected her, "Her nose is that of my sister. Her eyes in coloring and shape are also hers. But the mouth is that of a Malfoy. Stern, proud, and cold." He released her stepping away.

"It is good to see you for the first time Hermione." He nodded his approval.

"Thank you Uncle Severus." She replied dutifully hiding her smile under pretenses. Lucius took control.

"Accalia I would like you to meet my wife Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa my daughter Accalia Malfoy." The women shook hands eyeing the other warily.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said softly. Reaching a decision Narcissa spoke.

"Call me Narcissa dear. I'm sure we will be great friends," the blonde gushed hugging the startled young lady. Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and if she could not have one of her own perhaps Accalia would suffice. The fact that she would be stealing Selena's child was simply a bonus. Hermione patted the older woman on the back awkwardly her expression screwed in confusion. Finally she was released and ushered into her chair which was to the right of her father and to the left of Draco.

Breakfast preceded rather nicely, with Narcissa dragging words out of the reluctant new family member. Right now she was attacking Hermione's love life.

"My last boyfriend..." Hermione though chewing thoroughly on a bit of egg, "was Ron." She nodded confirming her answer. "Ron Weasley," she explained before Narcissa could ask. "We broke up over the summer. It was mutual." A similar look of disgust past through the occupants of the table causing Hermione to bristle slightly.

"Don't think another thing of it , "Narcissa advised, "You didn't know any better." Hermione felt like pulling away from the witch that was patting her hand in a motherly gesture that was so fake Hermione wanted to retch. "Now dear," Narcissa busied herself with her raspberry tea. "Have you ever..." The witch raised her eyebrows suggestively. Causing Draco to spray his pumpkin juice across the table as Snape was beating Hermione on the back to dislodge the food stuck in her windpipe.

"Mother!" Draco admonished. His father waved away the protest.

"I'm actually quite interested in this answer," Lucius words jolted the girl. Draco threw up his hands in mock offense.

"Well excuse me, but I happen to know for a fact that little miss perfect Gryfindor over here is a virgin." Hermione blushed scarlet as they all waited for her to affirm Draco's words. She stuttered a little bit before getting started.

"Well, you see Ron and I – "

"Dear Merlin you and the weasel were sexually active. My baby sister slept with that piece of trash." Hermione's ire rose.

"Now wait just one minute Draco Malfoy. You have no right to say those – "

"I am your brother I have every right!" he bit out forcefully, "He is below you. You can't just go around shagging people who are not worthy of you. You are a Malfoy" He paused collecting his thoughts, "As a matter of fact you can't go around shagging anybody!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I would like to see you stop me," her words were a challenge, "I thought you weren't going to play the brother card" she countered him boldly. Draco opened his mouth to argue his expression clouded, but a smirking Lucius stopped him.

"Now, now children decorum please." Hermione glowered at her brother pushing herself into her farther into her seat.

"We can go shopping for the ball tomorrow!" Narcissa bubbled excitedly changing to subject before Severus could voice his thoughts. The man was wonderful at masking his feelings though a little of his steam was showing by the way he stabbed his pancake viciously.

"Ball? What ball?" she pointed her question toward her father this time.

"The New Years ball that we will be hosting in your honor." Lucius bragged slightly.

"For me!"

"You will be introduced into the wizarding high society and I will officially claim you as a Malfoy. Then is anyone has a separate claim they will voice it then." Snape laid down his napkin.

"Since we are on the topic Lucius I do have a claim to the girl." Hermione's eye brows lowered affronted at his words.

"I do have a name Uncle Severus," she huffed. No one at the table took notice of her.

"And what would that be Severus?" Lucius asked his colleague a predatorial gleam in his cool eyes. Hermione shivered, sometimes her father scared her.

"As you are aware Lucius, Hermione," he stressed the use of her name, "and I are the only living decedents of the Snape line," At the blonde's nod he continued, "The chance of myself procreating and providing another Snape is in itself minimal. Due to the fact that I can neither stand women or children for that mater. To the point, I would like Hermione to be the sole heir to the Snape fortunes."

"Since she is Selena's child it is rightfully mine to ask." Severus finished. Hermione opened her mouth while Lucius was still thinking.

"What exactly does carrying the title of heir entail?"

"In simple terms, on the course of my demise you would inherit all property and money that the Snape family has acquired over the years. Also your second born child must carry the Snape name so that the line will continue as you must also."

"So what my name would be Accalia Gwen Hermione Snape Malfoy?" Or was it Malfoy Snape, she wondered.

"Precisely," Lucius spoke, "Very well Severus I shall see that your claim is finalized."

"I would also like Hermione to spend half of her summer with me at the estate."

"That can also be arranged." She was going to be one rich woman Draco thought. Seeing as how she would inherit all Snape lands and titles plus what their father would provide for her as well.

"Accalia darling, I'm confused. Why does your uncle not call you by your given name?" Narcissa's sugary sweet voice asked.

"It is one of my middle names and I prefer Uncle Severus to address me as such." She shrugged it off lightly hoping Narcissa would abstain from speaking further on the subject. Her hostess simply nodded. Hermione refrained from sagging in her seat with relief. For some reason it mattered greatly to her not to loose her last link with her old life.


	8. In which there are lessons

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello all. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things have been hectic, but I'm not about to list random though truthful excuses because I don't like trying to blame othercircumstances or peoplefor what is in all entirity my fault.As always please give me your feedback and any suggestions you wish. Read and Review people!

**Chapter 8: In which there are lessons**

"Don't look at your feet!" Lucius ordered. Hermione stifled a grunt of irritation as she adjusted her eyes to meet the mocking gaze of her brother. He smirked at her frustration. That was before she stepped on his foot rather hard. He winced harshly not sure wether that was on purpose or not.

"No!" Lucius scowled murderously. "Draco I would like to cut in," Son and father bowed at the waist before Lucius adjusted Hermione in his arms. "You're holding me too tightly," was the first complaint out of Lucius. Hermione released her tight fingers from around her father's shoulder until they were resting easily.

"Better," he nodded. "Draco, the music if you will." With a flick of his wand the piano began to play. "Now, let me take the lead. I know you enjoy being in control, but the dance floor is not the place Accalia. These four basic steps are the basis for nearly every dance." Hermione moved stiffly across the polished floor.

"Have you never danced before!" Lucius berated his patience wearing thin.

"Well I'm sorry," Hermione rebuffed, "Few muggles are taught ballroom dancing!" The room grew tense with her shouted words.

"Relax," Draco ordered gently from his corner of the room where he was standing arms across his chest. She let out a slow breath heeding her brother's instructions. Seeing that Hermione responded better to Draco's soft tone Lucius tried again.

"Shoulders back." She did as was instructed her steps becoming more fluid until she was twirling like she had been doing it all her life.

"Fast learner," Snape commented from the doorway watching the father daughter couple. "Your mother was fond of dancing," he recalled.

"Good afternoon Uncle," Hermione greeted him as per her instructions of the past week then returned to his previous statement, "Was she very good at it?" Hermione asked softly. The adults were surprised this was the first time Hermione had asked about Selena since she had been told of her parentage.

"She was an exceptional dancer," Lucius informed the girl when his tongue returned to him. Hermione merely nodded focusing once more on the moves her father was putting her through. A loud clamber began in the hallway as Narcissa entered a small house elf trailed behind arms laden with packages.

"Accalia dear I know you don't like shopping so I saved you the trouble. I just had to indulge a tiny bit." Hermione's eyebrow rose at the number of bags as Lucius released her and the music ended.

"Come now lets try them on!" Narcissa seized the younger girl her long manicured nails biting Hermione's arms. Hermione sent one last pleading look before she was pulled from the room.

"Perhaps we should rescue her," Draco suggested in a bored tone. To say the brother and sister had become fast friends would be a major overstatement. They tolerated each other would be more accurate.

"Let your mother have her fun Draco. She may be a good influence on Accalia. Merlin knows she doesn't listen to me half the time."

"She is trying Lucius," Severus commented as they seated themselves in the large study across the hall. Draco hated these conferences. "It would probably do for you to spend more time with the girl Lucius. Hermione is practically a stranger to you."

"Our Lord wishes to meet her as soon as possible." Lucius smoothly skipped over Severus' words.

"It is to be expected," came Severus' silky reply. Draco had taken it upon himself to be Hermione's voice while the elder men decided her fate.

"Accalia will not be happy about this," he interjected. "If I may be so bold she probably loose her head and wind up dead," seeing his fathers disapproving glare he kept going, "that would be beneficial to no one. Severus would loose his heir and you would loose your bargaining chip." Lucius pondered the thought.

"It may be prudent to teach Accalia, Occlumency. Could you do it?"

"How long do I have?" Snape quarried.

"The next summoning is the day before the ball. One week."

"She can learn enough for a quick session with the Dark Lord. She won't be able to hold on for long though. I will need her for the entire week. Save for Christmas if you should need her." Severus stood ending the conversation.

"Very well, but I want Draco to accompany the two of you."

"Have them ready as soon as possible." Snape commanded "I will inform the house elves of our guests. Send them by portkey if you would Lucius."

"Let us inform your sister," Lucius began the trek to the South wing Draco trailing reluctantly behind. Hermione was causing him too much trouble. First he's being nice and now he's being dragged around the Manor in search of her.

"So much like your mother," Narcissa mumbled to Hermione as she brushed the girls hair with gentle strokes. The men stood in the doorway to the rooms watching them interact. Hermione sighed and leaned back into her chair enjoying the feeling of Narcissa's ministrations.

"Sometimes I think I may hate her," Hermione whispered softly almost to herself.

"That is understandable dear. She did leave you," Narcissa consoled continuing the soft strokes. Hermione's cheeks became wet once more.

"Why didn't she want me?" her voice trembled, "Why wasn't I good enough?" Pain seemed to explode from the small girl. Draco took a step back in surprise. Narcissa did what any mother would do she gathered the sobbing girl in her arms and began to comfort her something that had been denied her with Draco. Lucius refused to allow their son to cry.

"Don't fret child. I'm here. I'm here," she murmured rubbing her back in small circles. Hermione's raw magic was pulsing around the room and if Narcissa didn't get her calm soon something would trigger it. Narcissa looked up panicked when she spotted Lucius and she let out a sigh of relief. The girl would not want her father to see her like this. "Accalia your father and brother are here to see you." Hermione sprang from Narcissa's arms quickly as she wiped up the tears that had gathered on her face. Her magic seemed to snap back into balance as she reigned it in.

"Father!" she exclaimed. "Um–" she couldn't remember a time in her lessons where she had gone over the proper pureblood etiquette for welcoming someone when the had walked in on you crying. Nope, they hadn't talked about that, she decided standing awkwardly. "C-can I help you s-sir?" she stammered uncertainly.

"Accalia you are a Malfoy not a House Elf," Lucius berated.

"Sorry father, what is it you needed?" That sounded better she reasoned more regal maybe. It seemed sufficient.

"Have Tipsy pack your things. Draco and you will be spending the next week and a half with Severus."

"Why?" she asked helplessly. She was just getting used the twists and turns of Malfoy Manor now she was going to brave a new maze of corridors and rooms, Snape Estate. Draco closed his eyes with a shake of his head. Lucius demanded obedience. 'Why' had just usurped his authority. The elder Malfoy's eyes narrowed in her direction though it didn't deter Hermione who seemed to grow bolder under his stare.

"Are you questioning me daughter?" His words were a lazy drawl though Hermione's blood ran cold when he opened his mouth.

"Of course not father," she didn't falter as her brilliant blue eyes met his steel grey, "I was merely wondering as to the cause of our sudden departure." Her words were spoken with well practiced ease and seemed to float around the room cloaked in her femininity. Lucius lost his old glare and smiled lightly as he seemed to study her with different eyes.

Most people who were sane feared Lucius Malfoy's wrath and would have been shaking in their dragon hide boots if he had turned his full attention on them, but not his daughter. She was made of sterner stock and Lucius liked to think that breeding also came into play somewhere. That was what had gone wrong with Draco. Narcissa had been to soft and she had passed her weakness on to their son. Selena on the other hand had been determined and perseverant. Now in all truthfullness Draco was not deficient in any less ways than Hermione was, but Lucius always had a hard time differentiating his favortisims between his children from the prefrences he had held for there mothers.

"Very good my dear. You avoided my anger well. You could make quite the politician; your intelligence coupled with the Malfoy name and money could take you anywhere." He looked her over once more before continuing, "In answer to your question. I wish for you to learn Occlumency with your Uncle before your meeting with the Dark Lord."

"What?" she jumped her courage slightly faltering at the thought of Voldemort. "Why would he want to meet me? I certainly don't want to see him." she stamped her foot for emphasis.

"To bad you don't have a choice," Draco smirked from behind his father. He enjoyed getting his sister riled up.

"Sod off!" she shouted at him before looking at Lucius once more questioningly.

"Accalia," he reprimanded, "nevertheless your brother is correct . I will expect you in the front parlor in ten minutes. Do not be late." She nodded dumbfounded before calling for Tipsy.

Draco held her up by the elbow just stopping her from pitching forward as the swirling of the portkey ended. She shook her head to clear it of the fog and smiled at Draco as her thanks. He nodded shortly releasing her as soon as he could when she had safely regaining her balance.

"Good you have arrived Sally will show you to you rooms. Then I want you to change into leisure robes and make your way to the main library we will begin instruction immediately. Draco you may participate as well if you like. If not the Quidditch pitch is open for your use as is the pool and gymnasium."

"That's not fair," Hermione pouted, "I have to have my mind invaded and he gets to go bloody swimming." The girl sucked in her lower lip at her Uncle's glower. What was she doing acting like a little spoiled brat like-like Draco! She wrinkled her pointed nose in disgust at her own actions. "Sorry Uncle Severus," she apologized downcast.

"Accepted," Snape looked amused at her response.

"I think I'll opt for the pool Severus." Draco interjected.

"Very well we shall see you at dinner."

"Legilimens!" Snape hollered the moment Hermione entered the room. The young witch was forced to her knees by the force of the memories that were being ripped from her mind. A young Hermione accidently exploded the telly her parents faces mixed with shock and disbelief...The same girl jumping for joy upon reading her Hogwarts acceptance letter...Snogging with Ron in a broom closet to get away from his brothers that seemed to be everywhere ... Glowing with pride as she cracked the puzzle Snape had set to protect the sorcerer' stone in her first year...The crushing news that Lucius was her father...Her spirit cracking when she realized she could never see the Grangers again.

NO NO NO! Hermione didn't want to sink into that depression again and she didn't want Snape to see her weaknesses. She returned from her hazy state on her hands and knees in the library clutching two table legs tears dancing in her eyes.

"What was that?" she hissed breathing heavily as she hauled herself to her feet.

"That was a mild attack on your mental defenses. Which are dismal by the way." He replied dryly

"One can't be perfect at everything," she winced as a bruise began to form on her knee.

"So it would seem." he replied wirily.

"Well how do I stop you or am I simply meant to stand here allowing you to rape me mentally." Snape rolled his eyes at her exaggeration before speaking.

"Let go of your emotions. Clear your mind. Allow me to see only what you want me to see. You are not allowed to use your wand since your meeting with the Dark Lord will be as amiable as possible." Hermione took a deep breath dropping off the stress the last week had given her, the sorrow, the pain, and the loneliness that had come with being a Malfoy. Then she dropped the few happy feelings she had been guarding so closely sighing in contentment with the blissful empty ness she felt. She then let go of the contentment that was an emotion also she realized. She felt like she was floating, blissfully unaware of the dangers and sorrow the world held for her.

"Legilimens!" he cried once more invading her emotionally numb body. Snape hit a rather strong ward that had built around Hermione's mind. Searching for a crack in the invisible armor he finally succeeded. Hermione was twelve and staring at the long green body of a basilisk...She was eleven and lighting her potion Professors robes on fire...She was twelve again and stealing from Snape's private potion stores. This time when Hermione managed to force him out she was still standing though her forehead glistened with perspiration and she held the wall for support.

"Remind me to take points for attacking a teacher and stealing from the school once you have been sorted." She snorted mirroring her Uncle somewhat before sarcastically replying.

"Yes, I'll be sure to remember that." He allowed her to regain her composure for a couple of seconds before sending another attack. This time though Hermione manage to feel his tentative touch on her mind right before the spell was cast enabling her to set up stronger defenses. She allowed only two memories to escape before snapping the lid, shutting off her mind defiantly.

"Very good," Snape acknowledged, "that will be all for today I think Accaila." Hermione glanced at the clock they had been at this for nearly four hours. It hadn't seemed that long.

"Is that her?" Hermione questioned softly in the dining room. Draco looked up from his plate to a portrait hanging over on the far wall. The lady of whom resided in the portrait turned away from the conversation she had been having with a visitor and studied her guests as they studied her. The woman looked very muck like his sister and he could only surmise that it was Selena Snape who was looking at them curiously.

"Does it disturb you?" Severus asked looking at his young charge with something akin to worry flashing across his impassive face

"Somewhat," she whispered a tremor noticeable in her voice.

"Then I shall move Selena to some other part of the Estate that you are not likely to visit. This is your home too, I shan't have you feeling uncomfortable in it," he assured her when he saw the tale-tell signs of an argument on his niece's lips. She nodded decisively continuing with her dinner making sure her blue eyes did not sway toward the wall on which resided her mothers moving portrait again.

After dinner concluded the trio moved into one of the many sitting rooms that were housed inside the large structure of Snape Estate where Draco began to trounce Hermione magnificently in a game of wizard's chess and Snape reclined in a chair reading a potions tome. Or pretending to read a potions tome, what he was actually doing was studying the siblings interaction.

"Draco, not my knight!" Hermione exclaimed stopping her brother's command to his pieces which would have destroyed what was left of Hermione's strategy.

"And why not?" Draco asked an amused smirk planted firmly on his handsome features.

"Because if you do I-I'll," her eyes suddenly lit up, "I'll tell father that it was you who took his wand and charmed the house elves' ear to change colors when they were serving the Minister while he visited during Monday afternoon tea." She finished in one breathe. Draco looked shocked as Severus had to contain his chuckle. Lucius had been in a rage after that stunt and had lectured the children in loud tones about dishonoring the Malfoy name. After which he threatened that if he ever found the perpetrator of perpetrators there would be hell to pay. Then Draco's face suddenly changed to a sly taunting look.

"Trying to manipulate your own brother are you Accalia. How very Slytherin of you," he pursed his lips with a satisfied smirk. Hermione looked completely outraged as he took her knight despite her threats. "Besides if you tell father then I will be forced to show him your diary. I daresay he would not be happy with some of the things written in there." She looked completely flabbergasted before her indignation caused her to sputter.

"Why you, you SLYTHERIN! How dare you look through my personal things!" Draco looked unruffled at his sisters shouting.

"Honestly you should try warding the things that you don't wish to be read. It's your turn," he prompted.

"I did ward it!"she yelled ignoring the game.

"Well perhaps next time you should try something a little less obvious." Hermione looked about ready to explode in anger. How dare he insinuate that her intelligence was lacking. Severus decided that it was high time he interfered before Hermione was moved towards violence. During the ensuing silence that filled the room as Hermione stewed in her anger Severus spoke.

"It is late. I suggest we all retire. Draco go ahead I wish to speak with Hermione alone." She followed her brothers movement with narrowed gaze and glowered even more with he left with a wink in her direction.

"You mustn't let him upset you so. It only proves to entertain him further," Severus' silky words seemed to set her at ease somewhat as some of the tension left her body.

"He has always been able to get under my skin. The annoying prat!" Severus couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"You have your fathers temper." was his amused reply.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" Hermione asked the events of the day catching up with her as she suppressed a yawn.

"It depends have you any questions for me?" His eyebrows rose in a challenge.

"About what?"

"About your mother. I can only assume that a girl with such an avid curiosity as yourself would be dying to find answers as to Selena's motives concerning you or the woman herself." Hermione looked terrified at his words. She didn't want to talk about that woman. She didn't want to even focus on Selena's role in her existence. She was confused and hurt when she thought about her mother so maybe it was best just to avoid the subject as she had been doing all along.

"N-no," she stuttered quickly, "I'm fine, no questions." Severus looked a little disappointed at her answer but quickly masked it.

"Very well," he snapped his fingers as Sally appeared once more, "Sally will show you to you room." Hermione looked at him hesitantly before speaking as she trailed behind the small creature.

"Good night then Uncle."

There you have it. Hope you liked! Read and Review!


	9. In Which there is water

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello to all my readers and reviewers. I love you so much! Here is my next chapter. I think it's pretty good actually. A little Hermione Draco bonding and alot of Lucius' ponderings.The way Narcissa and Lucius' relationship is shaping kinda makes me sad, and you would think being the writter It wouldn't faze me. Let me give you a littleidea of what I'm trying to do with their relationship. We know Narcissa is crazy for her husband and always has been,right now Lucius is still completely hung up on Selena. Don't worry I will not leave Narcissa as abandoned, but understand that no matter what Selena will always be Lucius' first and most passonite 'love'. He will care for Narcissa deeply and even love her, but understand that nothing can ever top or equal his first high of Selena Snape. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but I just want you to understand that he will love Narcissa but it will be different from the love he held for Selena. Well now that I've wasted everyone's time with my ramblings on with the story! P.S. I tried to make Lucius seem a little more human please tell me if you think I over did it into OCness.

**Chapter 9: In which there is water**

He was going at this all wrong and Lucius knew it. His last link to Selena had been under had been living under his roof for nearly a week and he had done little if anything to bond with his own daughter. Bond with his daughter, how the hell was he supposed to do that. The girl was wary and suspicious of him as it was. He needed help and right now was not the time to be prideful when asking for it.

"NARCISSA!" Lucius bellowed from the bottom of the grand staircase looking for signs of his blonde wife. Of anyone in the house Narcissa seemed to be the only one Accalia would open up to. She seemed the most logical choice to ask for advice on this subject.

"You rang dearest?" Narcissa gave a silvery laugh as she descended the stairs. Lucius couldn't help, but admire her beauty. She was tall and slim as a willow branch with delicate curves and baby fine pale blonde hair that was twisted in a french not. Her teeth were perfect; straight and white surrounded by lips so dark it caused the red-red rose to envy. High cheeks that constantly appeared to be flushed and dark eyes the color of beryl. But there seemed to be something missing about his wife. A sense of unreality surrounded her. Her perfection seemed stifling.

She and Selena were night and day. And he had basked in the difference of the two women. Selena had been voluptuous with generous curves built to satisfy a man. How he had loved to kiss the swell of her breasts. The memory made him shudder with desire as his eyes closed in remembrance. Narcissa was submissive while Lena had hardly ever allowed him to command anything of her. She was a free, intoxicating vivacious spirit that completed his. Her unruly curls had been inky black that contrasted starkly with the cream silk sheets they had always shared. Her voice had always been husky during their lovemaking while Narcissa's stayed clear and silvery hurting his ears slightly when they were in the throws of passion. Selena had never hurt his ears, her voice had unlocked something inhuman inside of him something wild that begged for release. A thing which she welcomed.

Her eyes, Merlin her dark indigo eye that seemed to be able to see into his tainted soul, they haunted him now, in his dreams, just out of reach. Those beautiful eyes surrounded by think long lashes that had tickled his chest when she blinked as they had simply lain together holding each other. Gods he missed her so much it hurt. Lucius opened his eyes at the feeling of Narcissa's light touch, his spell broken. Dammit. His daughter would have to wait, right now he Lucius needed a good tumble.

"I want you darling," he hissed next to Narcissa's ear feeling her shiver under his hands as he kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly. She was not Selena, but she would do.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched spraying water out of her mouth as her brother rolled with laughter. He had just tossed her fully clothed in to the heated pool. The room which housed the pool had been charmed to change to the person's preference like the room of requirement. Right now the room looked like a muggle spa with a giant sunken swimming pool in the middle of the black and white tiled floor. When her brother had gone to a muggle spa she had no idea, but it had been designed for him.

"Help me out you great prat," she allowed a grudging smile to appear while reaching up to him. He grinned accepting her hand getting ready to pull her out. At the last moment she cut her eyes toward her Uncle who was watching her with an amusement dancing in his coal back eyes just before she jerked her hand back causing Draco to topple into the water head first.

"Oh that's how it is huh?" Draco scowled playfully brushing his dripping hair out of his eyes before advancing on his sister who was frantically trying to climb out of the pool though her wet cloths were holding her down.

"No! Draco no!" she squealed laughing as she tried to get away. He caught her quickly dunking her under the water in a swift motion, releasing her when she needed to breathe. She gulped air into her lungs before splashing her brother and beaming triumphantly as he caught a mouthful.

"You're incorrigible!" she sighed exasperated finally pulling herself out of the water though a smile played around her lips.

"But you still love me," he grinned flipping onto his back to float. She studied him for a moment as if trying to figure him out.

"Your just lucky we're related," she huffed though still not able to hide her grin. She kicked some water at his still floating form causing him to grimace before grabbing a towel off the nearby bench and wrapping it around her shoulders after wringing out her hair. They had seemed to drop into sibling mode rather effortlessly Severus acknowledged. It hadn't taken them long at all and Severus wondered if draco at times forgot that his sister had once been his worst enemy and that he had only learned of their relation a short time ago. He supposed the urge to be brotherly had been lying dormant in his Godson since his birth.

She was good for Draco Severus realized. Selena had always been good for himself. Keeping him just toeing the line that he would have crossed had she not been there. Just toeing the line of disaster that would have consumed Severus had she not been there to stop him. Yes, this brother and sister were good for each other. Draco seemed to give his niece a sense of normalcy and it was helping her adapt to her new life. They would make it through this yet.

"I believe we have an appoint Hermione," Severus broke his train of thought by speaking.

The girl in question looked at the clock hanging on the far wall.

"Now look what you've done, you made me late!" she scolded Draco who was doing lazy circles in the water.

"Well don't just stand there making yourself later do something about it," he smirked. Hermione stamped her foot in aggravation before leaving to go change.

"Draco," the potion master said softly startling the young man.

"Yes, Severus?" He questioned righting himself so he could clearly see his Godfather.

"When you and your sister return to school. It will be...difficult for Hermione. I want you to look out for her." He paused choosing his words carefully, "Make sure no one takes any...liberties with her feelings." Draco nodded before speaking as Severus made to leave.

"I'm her brother, it's my job to take care of her. I would have done so with or without your request." It took all of Severus well honed skills from spying to keep his pride of the boy from showing on his face.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, Lucius?" His wife snuggled deeper into his bare chest as he folded his arms beneath his head. His body had been satisfied, but it left him with a deep set feeling of loss.

"Does Accalia ever talk to you?" His words were soft and unguarded making her heart lurch at his worried tone. Perhaps his the sharpness of his loss would dull if he associated himself with the part of Selena that was left. He owed it to his former mistress and his daughter to at least try to make some progress with his relationship with Hermione.

"Sometimes, but not much." There was a long silence before she spoke again

"What is troubling you love?" she asked brushing his long hair away from his face with gentle hands. Lucius seemed to be deciding how much to tell her. Finally throwing caution to the wind as well as pride he fully confided in his wife for the first time since they had been married.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like– like I don't know her at all. My own daughter is a stranger to me for Merlin's sake. I can't reach her. How can I get her to talk to me? She only knows the Lucius that the public sees."

Rarely did Narcissa ever see Lucius' weakness. It was truly a novelty for him to confide in her at all. Usually he was in the bed with her for the shortest time possible. This time he had stuck around afterward to talk with her. Narcissa felt tears burn in her eyes, before she pushed them back. This was her chance to show him that she was worthy of him. That he needn't go looking for someone else to fulfill his needs. That she could help him. That she was enough. She took a trembling breathe before speaking.

"I think she would be more willing to open up to you if you did so with her first. You need to gain her trust, you can't do that without giving her some leverage," Narcissa sighed trying to think of a way to help Lucius connect with his newly discovered daughter, "Just talk to her Lucius, let her know that she is more than an obligation to you."

"I shall try Narcissa," he kissed her forehead in thanks. No she was not Selena, but she was his wife and right now that would have to be enough.

That's it for now. NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I love your comments and ideas.


	10. In which there are Earthquakes! and Xmas

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hi yall! I want to give a giant hug to my wonderful reviewers. I love you all so much. And I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. I know some of yall think my chapters are to short, but the thing is I'm a slight profectionist and I go over every thing I write at least four times and boy does that take a while. This chapter written and revised took me seven hours so anyways you see if I make my chapters longer then the time between updates would lengthen considerably. If you'd rather have longer chapters tell me, but I can't promise much on that note. Here is my tenth chapter PLEASE read and review you wonderful people!

**Chapter 10: In which there is an Earthquake! and Christmas.**

Hermione sleep fogged brain barely registered the fact that her bed was shaking violently. Wait Shaking! An earthquake! She sat up swiftly banging her head against her brother's who was standing over her his large hands bouncing up and down on the bed causing Hermione's 'earthquake'.

"Oww," she squeaked holding her now throbbing head as she swatted Draco's hands away. "What was that for!" she glared at her chuckling brother through slanted eyes.

"Merlin where have you been the last week in a hole. Today's Christmas my dear little sister. Now get up we're due at the manor for brunch. We absolutely cannot be late, Grandfather Malfoy and Grandmum are coming."

"Christmas!" Hermione wailed gripping her sheets tightly, "Today! Draco I haven't gone shopping for-for father or Uncle Severus or your mum or-or you!" Her brother looked confused at her words before his face dawned with understanding.

"Hey calm down. I forgot you're new to this. Wizardring children are not expected to give Christmas gifts until they reach the age of manhood or in your case womanhood except to their friends if they want." Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"But...but why?"

"It's tradition," Draco shrugged, "Symbolic somehow. You'll have to ask father. I'm not quite sure why we do that. Anyways on that Christmas you give all of your immediate relations a gift bought with your own money as a sign of independence so to speak," he paused making sure she understood, "so you see, no need to get so upset." Hermione sighed before closing her eyes in relief.

"Now get up and dressed. Formal robes if you will, whenever father's parents come over it's formal." He started to walk out the double doors before she stopped him.

"Wait, father's parents as in our grandparents." Draco nodded unnecessarily, "What do I wear!" Draco grumbled under his breath loudly before throwing the doors of her wardrobe open with a flourish and riffling through the ample array of colors.. It took him about seven minutes to decide on her outfit after holding up nearly twelve sets of robes before her body. If it was one thing Hermione had learned about her brother it was that he had inherited his mother's eye for wizardring fashion. A much better one than she had. The robes he had selected were a deep blue somewhere between a navy and a royal blue.

"Now your hair," Draco circled his sister with a critical eye after she had changed into the robes. "Have a house elf put it up. See if Severus will let you borrow a jeweled clip of your mother's. I'm sure he has some, particularly one with sapphires and maybe diamonds would do." Draco mused aloud, "Yes and the silver strappy heels should do nicely." Hermione beamed at her brother before she launching herself into his arms. A startled Draco accepted her impromptu hug as his sisters arms tightened around his neck.

"Thanks Draco, you have no idea how much this means to me. Please, please don't leave me." she whispered.

"No worries. I'll be with you the entire time," he reassured her the double meaning behind her words going misunderstood. That was fine with Hermione, she wasn't quite sure why she'd said that last part herself.

"Welcome home," Lucius announced as his children were ushered into the drawing room.

"It's good to be home father," Draco announced jovially. He liked visiting with his Godfather, but their was something about the Manor that made Draco feel slightly empowered.

"Was your stay productive?" He quarried to his only daughter.

"Uncle Severus claims I'm a natural," Hermione smiled hesitantly towards her father, "In fact he says I won't need anymore lessons because there is nothing more he can teach me."

"Really now. That's an impressive accomplishment for so short a time."

"Yes, Uncle Severus says it's in my blood." Her smile grew bolder as she spoke about her Uncle and Lucius felt a pang of jealousy at the bond the two Snapes obviously shared.

"Narcissa should be here soon, she went to welcome your Grandparents. They were flooing in through the receiving room." Lucius' watched as his youngest child's smile began to wane. What had he said?

"Do," she cleared her throat rather nervously, "do you think I look alright? Do you think they'll like me?" She sounded rather anxious her father realized. He cocked his head to the side wondering what to say he rarely ever had to encourage his already overconfident son. Even when he was younger Draco hadn't paused to worry about anything. Hermione was obviously anxious to impress her only living Grandparents favorably. _Girls are different that boys._ Selena's dying words echoed through his memory as he racked his brain for something to say.

"I'm sure things will go over well." Hermione nodded though she didn't look properly encouraged so Lucius tried once more to placate the newest member of his family, "You look lovely by the way." Hermione felt the sincerity in her father's voice and it eased her nerves somewhat. Obviously that was the correct thing to say as Lucius watched her muscles relax.

"Thank you, Draco picked out my robes," she blushed before Draco elbowed her sharply. She elbowed him back playfully grinning.

"Indulging in your feminine side son?" Lucius let out a laugh as his son scowled halfheartedly. They were interrupted by the arrival of Narcissa and their guests.

"Father, It is good to see you again," the two elder malfoy men shook hands solemnly before Lucius turned to welcome the woman beside him, "mother it has been too long," he smiled gently at the older woman before kissing her cheek. He obviously cared for this petite woman "Now I believe introductions are in order." He stepped aside so that Hermione was in plain view.

"Father, mother this is my daughter Accalia Gwen Hermione Snape Malfoy. Hermione these are your Grandparents Roderick and Lenora Malfoy." Hermione gave a small curtsy as she had been taught and tried not to shrink under the silent scrutiny of her Grandfather. He was a broad man more so than his sons elegant form and despite his age health seemed to vibrate from his mere presence. He was powerful man much like her father Hermione realized. His hair had obviously once been the signature blonde of the Malfoys, but now it was a snow white cropped short unlike Lucius' long locks. She thought she remembered reading somewhere that long hair was a sign of the head of a family.

Lenora was the only person in the room with a shock of dark hair. The color was a brilliant chestnut not a streak of grey to be seen despite her age. She had aged well, the only sign of her mounting years was the small creases in her forehead and around her hazel eyes and the laugh lines that were etched around her wide mouth. Her hands also showed her age they were withered slightly and the joints were more prominent than they had been in her youth. She was the first to speak.

"She's beautiful, Lucius," Hermione couldn't keep the pink blush from tinging her face though she did cut her eyes towards the floor hoping to hide her coloring cheeks. Lenora would have none of it as she embraced the young woman tightly, "I'm so glad to meet you darling. I've always wanted a granddaughter, and I was thinking my son here would never give me one. But here you are," the woman pulled back to look at her holding Hermione at arms length, "all grown up. How I wish I hadn't missed it." Her eyes were fogged with tears as she wiped the corners with a handkerchief.

"Oh look what you've done to me you darling girl. I've fallen in love with you already." Hermione felt her eyes burn at her words, but she didn't cry.

"Please, please don't cry Grandmum," she pleaded already feeling a strong connection with this woman who had accepted her so readily. As soon as the words had passed her lips Lenora let out a strangled cry and locked the girl in another hug.

"Nora you mustn't be selfish let me take a look at our granddaughter as well." The sniffling Lenora released the young woman and stepped behind her husband with a huge smile still directed towards Hermione.

"How are her grades Lucius?" Roderick asked studying her critically.

"She's top of her class," Lucius looked decidedly serious to his father's face, but when Roderick turned once more to face Hermione. Lucius rolled his eyes dramatically. Seeing that his daughter had caught his expression he smirked roguishly and sent her playful wink. Draco's eyes widened as he watched his father drop his so carefully guarded facade and wink at his sister. Hermione giggled causing her Grandfather to look at her sharply she jolted at his gaze and her smile dropped. Draco closed his eyes a smile tinging his lips it had been so long since his father joked with anyone. Not since Voldemort's return and Draco had missed his father's playful moods.

"Do you find something amusing Accaila?" Roderick asked. Hermione thought swiftly racking her brain for what might be the correct response to pacify her Grandfather. Okay what had she learned so far about him. He liked to be in control, um he enjoyed the art of intimidation, Lenora was submissive to a degree, he wanted to be respected, he was...bored? Hermione nearly mirrored her father's smirk as she realized Roderick's blank face was not entirely impassive. She was boring him. Time to wake Grandfather up, she thought.

"I find your interview of me terribly funny Grandfather. But to save time I have a resume somewhere. I could fetch it for you if you'd like. Then you may see if I am acceptable enough to be your Granddaughter." For a moment Hermione thought he was going to hex her, but suddenly his face broke into a grin and he let out a short bark of laughter.

"I'll give you one thing son this girl of yours has spunk. What nerve. If I had known your children would have turned out like this, I would have let you marry that Snape girl Lucius. She does have your magical signature does she not?"

"Fortunately," Lucius nodded. That last part went right over her head, but Hermione refused to let that show. Cataloging that away for future questions.

"Scuse Trolly mistress, but brunch is being served." A house elf announced to the group. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, she had passed her first test it seemed.

Well what do you think?


	11. In which shocking letters are received

Hi all! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I believe the last chapter was the one I received the most reviews for and I loved it. I'm glad you all liked the wake up call at the beginning. That is actually how my own dad wakes me up on mornings that he is in a very good mood. Someone asked me if Hermione had in fact done the deed with Ron and the answer is no her cherry has not 'popped' yet and I will introduce that in one of the chapters once I find a way to incorporate it never fear. I'm glad you liked the way I represented her grandparents. They will not play a major role, but Hermione will interact with them more later on in the story. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but I really wanted to post something tonight to let you all know that I am still a live simply swamped with my thousand point research paper and an unfair history teacher. I'm really trying hard to let Lucius lighten up a little, but I don't want him to make the change so suddenly that it is OOC for him. I also don't want to write a mirror of Severus. So tell me if I'm balancing things well enough. Well thats all. Here's the next chapter and as always **Read and Review! Please!**

**Chapter 11: In which shocking letters are received**

The letter that was brought to the small London residence at 8:45 on the morning of Boxing Day came as quite a shock to the recipients. So much of a shock that the lady of the house had to sit down to keep from falling over. Her husband then seized the letter only to grip the back of the same chair tightly his knuckles turning white as his green eyes scanned the contents hungrily. A soft mewing sound could be heard from the lady as she clinched her eyes tightly her hands shaking with suppressed emotions.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger_.The missive began in excellent penmanship; the letters expertly looped and elegant. _I bring you Christmas tidings and apologize in advance for the shock this letter may bring to you. My name is Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy line and half brother to your adopted daughter formerly known as Hermione Granger._ _I would personally like to thank you for the care and generosity you have shown my sister through her childhood years_. _Despite your non-magical background I can find little fault in the raising of Accalia, and for that again I thank you. I know of the blood oath sworn to the mother of my sister and if it had not been so I am sure this missive would be coming to you by her own hand. But it cannot be helped. I hope it will bring you happiness to know that she is adapting well to her new life and accepting the changes. She speaks of you very little because, I believe, it pains her to do so. She may also be afraid of our father's reaction_. _He is not a man to be trifled with and hold muggles such as yourself in contempt. You need not worry however, for father cares dearly for Accalia though he rarely shows it. She has many people who care for her. Myself being one along with my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy. She also has her Uncle Severus Snape that she has bonded with quickly. Our grandparents she has just recently met, but I am sure they will be playing a large role in the rest of her life and upbringing._

_You are no doubt wondering why I am writing this letter if everything is going so well. And I will admit that had it not been for the high regard for my sisters well being I would not have bothered. Yesterday as you know was Christmas, and sometime late that evening after pressing her to the point of insanity (something I have always been rather good at be her name Hermione or Accalia) she confided in me that this had been her first Christmas without your presence. She was not worried for herself; however, she was more worried over you. Over how you were taking her abrupt absence from your life. It was bothering her to the point of distraction. So I penned this letter in hopes to allay her concerns. She is ignorant of our correspondence, but I know she will take delight in the simple fact that you know she is well and are no doubt worrying a bit less._

_I do not expect a reply from you, for that would no doubt cross the boundaries set by The Ministry of Magic and Accalia could not bare the thought of her being the reason for the loss of your memories. I thank your for the time it has taken you to read this letter and send the fondest regards to your persons from my sister (I am sure these are her sentiments)._

_Cordially,_

_Draco Balin_ _Adonis Malfoy_

Edward Granger squeezed his shaking wife's shoulders gently. The loss of their beloved child had come from nowhere and the news had sent them reeling when the official ministry owl had delivered the papers. Emily had hardly stopped crying since. They had never believed that she would be taken. Surely her father would not want her back. They had surrounded themselves is a cocoon of bliss that the idea simply never entered. They were delighted with their little witchy daughter whom they loved more than life itself and the idea that she would leave had never crossed their minds. Emily pressed her husbands hand to her wet lips as she kissed it softly tears still in constant motions down her cheeks unchecked.

"She is safe and she is loved. That is all that we can ask for," she whispered in a voice husky from crying as she hugged the paper to her chest her fingers running over the blue seal of the Malfoy crest nimbly.

Draco stared at the grey sky contemplatively as he lounged on his new broom doing lazy circles. The letter he had written to the Grangers had perhaps been the most unpleasant one he had ever written. Corresponding with muggles he sneered at himself before he chided that it had been for his sister. Besides it would only be this one letter and he had forced himself to be very cordial and above all comforting. Draco made a small face at the thought. Well his good dead for the next seven years was done. He had met the quota. Hermione was sitting on a stone bench below him in his mother's summer garden her thick fur cloak laying across the seat revealing her light cotton dress she wore for her visit. She was reading again causing Draco to suppress a groan. Did she ever do anything fun.

"Come fly with me!" He ordered while hanging just inches above her by his broom handle.

"I don't like heights," she said simply her eyes never straying from the page, "besides I'm not that good."

"You don't have to be good at everything. Come on I'll ride right beside you, we can even share the same broom if you want." This time she did look up a rather annoyed look crossing her features.

"I want," she stressed with a pointed look, "for you to go away Draco!" Her brother did not get put off by her look as easily as Harry and Ron had. He swept by her snatching up her book and flying high above her head.

"Haha!" he bellowed.

"Draco bring that back," she replied huffily with her hands on her hips as she glared at his shape.

"If you want it come an get it!" he taunted throwing her book a couple of yards away before flying after it and catching it before it got to far, "My old broom is in the shed!" Oh no! She would not for any reason mount her brothers stupid broom. Giving him one last smoltering gaze she marched into the manor.

"FATHER!" she yelled as she stomped through the dinning room. She did not bother being quiet, she was angry. If anyone could get her book back it would be Lucius Malfoy. The parlor was on her left, "FATHER!" she shouted peaking her head into the room. Empty darn! She kept walking his office was next. The wards were not up and sensing it was safe to enter she did another shout on her lips. "FATH– oh I didn't know you had company," she stuttered embarrassed to see her father pouring a glass of brandy for his guest. It was obvious he had just arrived due to the fact that his traveling cloak was still fastened and the privacy wards had not been set.

"Always knock before bellowing," He father advised while sipping from his own cup an amused expression crossing his face. "Accalia this is my associate Avery Nott. Avery my daughter Accalia Snape Malfoy." Hermione hurriedly curtseyed wanting to leave more than anything at the moment. This was the first time she had met one of her father's 'associates' and she did not feel very safe at the moment. If Avery was surprised at the news of Lucius' daughter he did not show it. He nodded at her respectfully as she reached for the door nob.

"Was there a reason you came blowing into my study?" Her father's eyebrows rose as he questioned her. Hermione shook her head blonde curls bobbing frantically.

"I was just cross at-at Draco, but I can deal with it on my own. I'm sorry I barged in." Lucius' nodded but spoke before she left.

"We will speak later then?" It came as a question not an order and it took the girl by surprise at his gentle tone.

"Of course father," she said dumbfounded before walking back to the garden to persuade her brother to give herbook back.

This day just kept getting stranger and stranger. First Draco had told her that he had contacted her muggle parents for her and now her father wanted to speak with her alone. She sat in a high leather wing backed chair fiddling with the collar of her robes as Lucius retrieved her drink. He handed her butter bear to her not in a bottle but rather in a flute. She accepted it making sure the tremors in her hand did not show.

"Accalia your Uncle has informed me that you do not wish to speak about your mother. That you have no questions that you are willing to voice and wish to leave the matter closed."

"Yes," her voice came out in a near tremor as she gripped the stem of her glass tightly. Lucius Malfoy sighed and for the first time since she had met him he looked tired, old even. As if the very thought of Selena Snape aged him instantaneously. She saw him riffle through his desk for a moment before bringing out a small stack of letters tied with brown twine.

"I was going to give these to you at Christmas, but seeing as how busy we were I decided to put it off a little while. No time like the present I suppose," before Hermione could object he had pressed the yellowed letters into her hand forcing her to accept them.

"These are from your mother to you. She wrote one for every birthday and occasionally when something important happened in her life. She intrusted them to me just before she died." Hermione was shaking her head jerkily trying to rid herself of the letter as if they had burned her, but Lucius would have none of it.

"No, I want you to read these. I want you to know how much your mother loved you and how much it hurt for her to lose you. When you are finished with her personal letters if you still have questions I would be happy to answer any I can. And of course Severus would also." Hermione swallowed dry, feeling the weight of the papers as if she was Atlas holding up her own world. She stood slightly in a daze her feet sinking into the plush rug underneath her .

"You will read them?" Lucius sounded surprised at her lack of fight.

"I-I'll read them," she promised her voice coming out slightly rusty. Her father looked at her concern written across his pointed face.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she mumbled, "'Night father."

"Blessed dreams," he called in return as she slunked out of his study the letters hanging loosely in her hands. Lucius sighed as he poured himself another drink wondering if he had done the right thing.

Well tada. What do you think? Please read and review. Oh and as for the pairing I'm pretty sure it will be Blaise Hermione though it will not be centric.


	12. In which there are buckets of blood

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

This chapter semi adresses the pairing questions some of my beautiful (handsome if your a guy) reviewers have asked. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I was having particular difficulty balancing Voldemort's character with that of Hermione's in this chapter plus I had a drawn a complete blank on what theh scene should be like. I hope it is up to standards. And as always read and review!

**Chapter 12: In which thereare buckets of blood and tears**

The stack of letter sat ominously on the antique desk before her. How long had she been sitting here just staring at the correspondence from her mother. Thirty minutes? An hour? _Buck up Hermione!_ She berated herself she was a Gryfindor after all...or was. Well she was previously a Gryfindor so she should have some remnants of their acclaimed bravery. They were just letters. Echoes of a dead woman's life. If only they weren't echoes of her mother's life. A mother who had abandoned her only child at birth. A mother that she did not want to know anything about. But she had promised to read them. There was no way she could back out now.

She filled her lungs with a shaky breathe before her hand moved agonizingly slow towards the pile of letters. Her fingers felt clumsy as she untied the knot in the plain brown twine that held the letters snugly together. A sudden knock on the door jarred her movements causing the paper to go flying off the desk and fluttering to the ground like a flurry of yellow snowflakes. Cursing softly she frantically began gathering the parchment haphazardly. She was joined on her endeavor by Draco.

"What in Merlin's name is all this?"

"Just umm some letters," she replied nearly breathless flipping her hair over one shoulder to clear her visibility as she snatched the remaining letters from her brother and stuffing them in the desk drawer unceremoniously. His eyebrows were lowered as he watched her antics suspiciously. Great! Now he was curious! Hermione sighed but tried to hide her unease. She liked her brother, but he confused her sometimes. She just wasn't sure she wanted to trust him with this when she didn't even trust herself.

"Just letters, so-err what did you say you needed again?" She rested her hip against the corner of the desk and tried to look casual though her frantic movements and her less than eloquent speech betrayed her.

"I didn't," he said slowly studying her fidgeting form before speaking once more weighing his words deliberately, "Is it a crime to want to speak to my only sister." She grinned at him all earlier apprehension had vanished.

"Come now Draco, that's not you style. What is it you wanted from your darling baby sister. I'll try to accommodate you in anyway possible."

"Mother had taught you nothing if you have yet to asked me to sit," he observed shrewdly. Hermione taking as the joke that it was made a large sweeping gesture towards her small sitting area as she made a deep exaggerated curtsey.

"Oh please, please Lord Malfoy won't you honor my person by making yourself comfortable in my humble dwellings while I go slave over an elaborate tea setting for you," her simpering voice hurt even her own ears. She could hold it in no longer as she fell onto the sofa chortling with uncontrollable laughter as he brother joined her.

"Dear Merlin you sounded so near Parkinson that I thought I was going into shock!"

"I think I shocked myself," she sat up a smile still painting her lips before speaking once more, "What did you want Draco?" He simply smiled impishly at her.

"I'm bored," he whined,"let's just hang out." And that is what they did. They talked about anything, nothing, and everything...except the letters that Hermione had so hastily stored in that desk. She herself was trying so hard to forget.

"What do you think of the Nott heir Draco?" Lucius asked as he swirled his brandy inhaling its scent.

"In what sense?" Hermione had once agin been dragged shopping by Narcissa leaving the Malfoy men alone.

"In the sense that he may one day be your brother-in-law," Draco's mouth twisted into a sneer at the very thought.

"You want Theodore Nott to marry into our family. You actually considering the thought of my sister marrying _him_. No," was his adamant reply, "besides Accalia would never even entertain the idea." Lucius' eyebrows rose at his son's strong words.

"She will have very little say in the matter," Draco let out a condescending laugh.

"You forget father," Draco seemed to twirl his words in his head before continuing, "that before Accalia was a Malfoy she was a Granger, a mudblood, and their marriages are rarely ever arranged. Dare I correct my statement and say they are never arranged. Muggles are taught from birth to look for true love. You daughter will fight you every step of the way if you try to coerce her into an unwanted loveless marriage." Lucius' sneer was forthcoming as Draco's words rang true to the older male. He had loved Selena yet he had married Narcissa upon his father's insistence.

"Marriage is not about love. It is your family duty."

"You and I both know that father, but Accalia has been gulled and misledby muggle society and you know how stubborn she can be." Lucius dropped into solemn thought for a few moments before he spoke again his Slytherin side shining through.

"Then we shall simply have to influence with whom she falls in love." Draco nodded his assent. This was for his sisters own good. "Now what objections did you have with young Mr. Nott? His record is exemplary. His blood is pure, his grades exceptional, he money is old, and his views align with our own." Draco suppressed a sigh before plunging forward.

"Theo has been rather...unrefined with his choice of previous ladies. I suppose is a polite way to put it. He is also a bit rough. I personally would rather him not lay eyes on my sister. Anyways you have to get Severus' permission on whomever you choose seeing as how Accalia is his heir. And Severus absolutely hates the boy." Lucius set down the papers he had been skimming through.

"Then whom do you suggest?" A slow hesitant smile spread across Draco's face as an idea began forming in his head.

"Blaise, yes Blaise Zambinni can charm the socks off anyone. Severus approves of him and I can't think of a better match for Accalia." Lucius seemed quite pleased with the idea.

"I'll check with your mother and see if the Zambinni's have accepted their invitation to the New Year's ball. Then I shall contact Tobias and see if plans have already been made for his heir."

"Honestly father if Blaise had been betrothed I'm sure he would have told his best mate."

"Just a precaution Draco," Lucius smoothed his son's ruffled ego with a few choice words.

"We're going to need mother's help with this project of ours." Lucius grinned.

"She'll be delighted." And Narcissa was.

The receiving room was breathtakingly beautiful, but a constant chill seemed to pervade the air and Hermione shivered despite herself. Her robes were black. Elegant in their simplicity but they were hidden by her heavy white cloak lined with the fur of a snow kneezle. Which had disturbed her to a degree due to the fact that her beloved pet had been part kneezle. She had sent Crookshanks to live with the Grangers hoping to leave something of her for them to cherish. She had nearly refused the cloak, but upon seeing Narcissa's delight at the gift she had so carefully selected for Hermione the girl had reluctantly given into the cloak and it had, despite her apprehension, grown on her.

The blue Malfoy family crest rested in the hollow of her neck and seemed to glow against her porcelain skin with an almost enthrall quality. The second sign of her bloodline rested on the ring finger of her left hand. The Snape signet ring worn by the heir of a family entwined around her slim finger had been carved out of dark onyx and portrayed a picture of a grim serpent encircling a rose a thorn lodged in its underbelly. She had yet to ask why exactly these were the Snape family symbols and right now she was to worried to care. The Malfoy family crest had little if no affiliation with Slytherin House and that in itself was interesting. A proud falcon curved it's wings around the flowing letter 'M' and in its sinister talons resided a sparking wand and a dripping dagger. No Slytherin affiliation, but definitely not all rainbows and sunshine.

"Are you frightened?" The smooth voice of her Uncle interrupted her train of thought causing her to jump slightly. He didn't apologize for startling her she should have noticed his presence before hand.

"I'm terrified," she whispered pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders drawing from it's warmth for strength.

"You are smart. Only an idiot...or a Gryfindor would be foolish enough to not be frightened of the Dark Lord," he seemed pleased by her answer, "But your intelligence was never in question. I already knew that you were smart. The question," he mused, "is whether or not you can hide your fear. You have learned well and this is your exam. I've never known you to fail an exam." His words were a challenge meant to instill determination and Hermione could admit it worked to some extent. She managed a small smile before a bell over head chimed signaling their summons. Severus propelled his niece forward by her elbow towards the large mahogany doors that had opened ahead of them.

She didn't want to do this. Oh Merlin she didn't want to face this creature that had caused so much pain and destruction. She would give just about anything to turn around and leave this over decorated hidden castle that she had calculated was somewhere in the southern Alps.

"Get a hold of yourself. I can literally smell your fear. Remember what I have taught you. Clear your mind. Let go!" Her uncle's hiss was harsh to get her attention and shook her head sharply to clear it desperately trying to banish her emotions. Her panic seemed to surpass her terror and Severus had to pinch her arm hard to get her to concentrate. Hermione's breathing gradually slowed and she sent a nod towards Severus who had been staling her steps to give her more time. She held her head high as she stepped over the threshold her uncle taking the cloak from around her shoulders as she made her was towards a gilded throne.

The room she surmised had once been a ballroom. It had spectacular waxed wooden floor and large columns that held up the vaulted ceiling from which a crystal chandelier was hung. Large tapestries adorned the walls displaying the ancestry and history of the Slytherin line it seemed. Other than the throne upon which sat Voldemort (whom Hermione had yet to have the courage to study) the vast room was completely devoid of furniture. For the first time Hermione was thoroughly grateful that this was to be a private conference. Her father stood off to one side of the throne watching her approach.

Hermione dropped a curtsey careful to keep her eyes lowered a show of respect plus it made entering her mind harder for the Dark Lord. She had debated endlessly over how to address Voldemort during their meeting. He was not her Lord and he was in no way her Master. Sir was the only thing she could settle on that wouldn't cross the invisible line she seemed to be toeing.

"Raissse your eyesss daughter of my favored one," the voice that addressed her was not smooth in any sense, but it was captivating with a deep rumbling quality. At his peek he must have been a brilliant orator and he still probably was. Her almond shaped eyes ran slowly up to the reptilian face of the restored Tom Riddle. He was in no way attractive in the least, but power seemed to radiate from his form drawing her intense scrutiny. His red eyes flashed with an intelligence that surpassed her own and Hermione felt instantly envious. His skin was a deathly white like paper or the first snow of the season and seemed to stretch across his bones like a taunt rubber band ready to snap at the slightest provocation. The nose that Harry had considered non existent was not completely absent. It was simply so wide the only thing you saw upon first glance were his slit like nostrils. He was completely hairless not even eyelashes could be found on his person. His thin pale lips were twisted upwards something with she found odd.

"Are you quite finished with your inssolent insspection?" Hermione started realizing how open her facial expressions must have been.

"Forgive me sir," she apologized quickly not wishing to incur his wrath. Voldemort remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"You are attractive asss wasss your mother before you," Hermione let nothing show with his statement. It was rather disturbing to say the least.

"Tell me child what have you heard of me?" What had she heard of him? That was a loaded question. Hermione's brow involuntarily furrowed in thought. Keep it general she thought to herself.

"My father and uncle have told me of your noble goal to restore power to those who deserve it, and to help preserve our way of life by weeding out the undesirables that have invaded our world. The half bloods and m-mudbloods," she struggled over the word but tried to cover it up quickly, "that you protect us from."

"And do you agree with my policiesss?" Hermione felt his cold fingers brush her mind searching for her answer before she could voice it. She silenced the voice in her mind that was screaming a negative response and forced false feeling and thoughts to the front of her. Hermione wanted to rip her eyes away from the gleaming red ones to break the connection that felt so...oily so wrong in every way.

"I-I," it was so hard to voice her lies while guarding her thoughts. It would be easily to tell half truths she decided, "I understand the reasoning behind your actions, but I believe you are narrow minded and harsh. However I also understand that things are different during wartimes than peace." She stifled a sigh of relief as his dark presence receded from her mind.

"It is undersstandable most women'sss ssenssibilitiesss are to delicate for the causse. I only have one that iss sstrong enough to be within my ranksss asss of thisss moment." Hermione nodded in recognition of his words.

"Did your mother ssspeak of me often little one?" To any other person Hermione would have rolled her eyes. Little one indeed! But this was the Dark Lord and she wished to live through this meeting.

"We rarely saw each other I spent most of my school year at Bismuth Institute in New Zealand. Then during my summer breaks I was sent to Madam Lambert's Academy for Refined NobleWitches, a finishing school in Venice, Italy. I saw mother perhaps twice a year and we tried to speak of lighter subjects." Voldemort seemed interested in her fabricated story.

"Your mother ssaw to your sschooling well."

"I shall always be grateful to her."

"It iss asss it should be." The Dark Lord changed topic swiftly trying to assess her better, "You are loyal to your family? Would you lie to protect them?" Hermione answered before the thought even processed fully.

"Of course." Yes, Lucius was a Death Eater, but he was also her father and despite their differences in the beginning she cared for the man that had sired her. She would lie to keep him out of Azkaban, she absolutely would not allow her father to suffer in that manner. Draco could be a snide, conniving little Slytherin, but she loved him. He was her only brother after all. Severus perhaps she held the strongest bond with at the moment simply because she had known him longer and he had accepted her readily. "I love them," she whispered so softly she was nearly certain only Voldemort's sharp ears caught them.

"You would be willing to lie for them after being introduced only a short time ago."

"They are the only family I have. I will not allow something to happen to any of them," her words were strong but gentle as she answered and Hermione realized they were the complete truth. Her answer seemed adequate to the Dark Lord who gaze flicked over her once more something unreadable in his reptilian features.

"Very well, you are dissmisssed Missss Malfoy." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief just before a sharp pain filled her head forcing her to her knees. The metal attack had been swift and powerful nearly snapping her Occlumency barriers as he swam through her memories. She managed somehow through the intense Head pains and smashed knees to keep them up biting down on her lip to keep from screeching with the pain that seemed to burn like a blue fire in her mind. OUT! She wanted him out. This was wrong, he was wrong, there was no reason for this. She could feel her mind hemorrhaging under the harsh pull of Voldemort as her false memories were nearly shredded leaving her defenses in tatters. Why? Why had she let her guard down? Hermione gathered all her magic and power that she could consciously and threw the Dark Lord out of her mind with such force he slumped backwards into his throne. What she had not counted on was throwing herself forward into his.

And then there was pure chaos. Orange flames licked at her body and screams seemed to reverberate around her. Blood! The red sticky substance was everywhere, buckets upon buckets splashed around her small feet like a growing lake staining her legs and arms in the life force of innocent people. Bodies seemed to take shape around her, corpses littered the wet ground and were in different stages of decay, insects of all kinds feeding off the rotting flesh. Pain and fear were radiating around her with such an intensity that her eyes burned. Suddenly she felt the cool floor underneath her hands as she returned back to reality. Oh Merlin! The sounds and the smells of that monster's subconscious! Hermione turned her head to the side of where she was seated and vomited, her stomach emptying and finished with dry heaving.

Suddenly she was crying, chocking on her tears as she began blubbering. She gagged again. She wanted out of here right now and-and she wanted to pull her bedcovers over her head like a small child and feel someone hold her quivering form. She wanted to feel safe and right here, she was positive, was in no way safe. Someone was speaking though she couldn't hear the words over her loud sobs. Arms encircled her and she fought against them fear overpowering her better senses as she struggled. The body that was cradling her gently also had a stern grip on her would be flailing limbs as she was subdued. Soft words were whispered in her ear though she could no make out their meaning. She felt her curls being smoothed before she was aware of her body changing hands. She didn't care any more, she just wanted it to stop. _Please, please just stop!_ Her mind couldn't cope with the strain any longer and it began shutting down giving Hermione the bliss she had been craving.

Well what do you think. Hurry please review my fingers are starting to bleed where I've gnawed off my nails in apprehension. Okay so that's not entirely true, but I've got a flare for the dramatics. Just tell me what you thought.


	13. In which there are wishes and kisses

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello everyone. I got this chapter up faster than I thought I would and I think it's slightly longer too. First off I want to apologize for the no page break thing. I didn't know they weren't showing up. I had swigglies but apparently they aren't fanfic compatable. I am so sorry if I confused anyone. Also sorry about misspelling Blaise's name. Question to my wonderful, loyal, frequent reviewers do we know what nationality Blaise is for sure? I think Blaise is a french name but every fanfic I've read puts him as Italian. There is some Blaise Hermine action in this chapter and I hope you like. Read and tell me what you think. Oh and please tell me if Lucius plays too protective of afather.

**Chapter 13: In which thereare wishes and kisses**

Severus sat in the corner of Hermione's bedroom his chin resting on his steepled hands as he observed the Malfoy family physician at work. Healer Barton Jefferson had delivered the last three generation of Malfoy men Roderick, Lucius, and Draco and was well advanced in years. The hair of his head had fallen out long ago though he still sported a neatly trimmed black mustache that wiggled when he talked and gnarled hands that were steady despite the years of use and the arthritis that had just begun to set into his bones on his ninety-second birthday. With a sharp eye and a keen mind Jefferson had managed to wriggle his way into the very fabric of the Malfoy family dealings. He was paid handsomely for his services and had proved to be trustworthy.

"What in Merlin's name did you allow to happen to her!" Draco's sudden entrance had startled the mediwizard who fumbled with his wand for the first time since 1948. Jefferson turned hard brown eyes towards the boy.

"Young Mister Malfoy please refrain from shouting. It does nothing for the disposition of either myself or my patient!" His hiss was low, harsh, and caused instant muteness from Draco. The doctor was shocked to see the guilt that washed the usually arrogant teen's face. Who was this girl to have such and effect of the spoiled heir.

"Where is father?" Draco asked his tone much quieter. Severus Snape answered easily his only sign of worry the incessant tapping of his left boot on the glass floor.

"He was held behind in a...conference," Draco opened his mouth once more but was silenced by his Godfather quickly, "We shall discuss this when your father arrives."

"Will she be alright?" Draco asked tentatively hovering over the bed his face creased with worry.

"She will recover." was the crisp reply. Something had not gone as planned. Severus would never allow his agitation to show, but there it was the steady tap, tap, tap of leather shoes that sent the fish that occupied his sister's floor to scatter in fright. Draco's mind quickly connected the dots. Somehow, for some reason Voldemort had hurt his sister and in the process infuriated the Malfoy patriarch. That was not a very Slytherin move. Lucius Malfoy was drenched in political ties, his gold ran more deeply in the Ministry than even Dumbeldore's influence. Hence the reason he had been released from Azkaban so quickly with little to no hassled on his part. The Dark Lord could not afford to offend the Malfoy family. He would loose to much power. And Severus Snape was one of only three Potion Masters in the world, and the only one who had knowledge of the Dark Arts. Harming Snape's niece had not been smart, so why had it been done.

Draco was worried for his sister, truly he was but his Slytherin mind continued to spin. This could be the moment to suggest his neutrality to his father. He wanted no part in this war, he simply wished to live his life the way he wanted to. The outcome meant little to him and this was his chance to bow away from his father's master. Lucius Malfoy would be angry about this infraction against his family honor and would want to distance his heir for safety purposes. It would work into Draco's plans nicely.

"Healer Jefferson what is your prognosis?" Lucius swept into the room his crisp robes swirling around his ankles seemingly snapping with his controlled anger.

"Master Malfoy before I tell you her ailments may I inquire as to the identity of my patient. These injuries need to be recorded incase they cause future problems."

"She is my daughter," he said softly brushing a handful of blonde curls away from the child's face.

"That is impossible Lady Malfoy could not carry any children after Draco's birth."

"I said she was my daughter I said nothing of Narcissa," his possessive tone could not be missed, "Accalia was born to myself and Selena Snape. I just recently became aware of her existence. I will owl you her papers after you have informed me on her progress." Jefferson nodded quickly before rambling off her list of ailments.

"The swelling in her brain may very well cause pain for the rest of her life. You are lucky I arrived in time it could have killed her. It was most likely caused by blunt force trauma or a very powerful Legilimens who paid little heed to the frailties of the human mind. What is most troubling however is the shock she received by whatever she saw. It was too much for her mind to comprehend so it shut down though her concentrated magical levels rose to protect herself subconsciously. I had to bind her powers loosely so she would allow me to heal her. Apparently anyone other than her Uncle she considered a threat. It will dissipate in the morning. She will not be able to handle the memories in her waking hours so they will most likely make themself known through her dreams."

"So she will not know what happened?" Severus voiced this question.

"She will be aware of the events, but the details will most likely be blocked so she has time to cope with whatever it was that put her in this state."

"What steps should we take in treatment?" Lucius studied his daughter's lax face.

"Simple headache potions whenever she needs them. If she does not respond to these light doses I will have to reevaluate her. Perhaps a small amount of Sweet Dream Serum if her nightmares become to much for her. Other than that she should be fine. This is more psychological than physical she will need to heal not by medical means. I am sure Lord Snape can provide his niece with any potions she may need," Barton Jefferson turned his attention to the brooding dark man who had not moved from his chair, "I wish to extend my condolences Professor. Your sister was a wonderful woman with a wide heart. She never missed her visits to the orphans."

"Thank you," Snape said stiffly.

"Draco," Lucius' voice was as steel, "escort the healer to the main floo and go directly to my study."

"Certainly. This way please Healer Jefferson." Lucius took a seat by his daughters bedside as they left waiting for Severus' inevitable quiz.

"What is to be done?" Lucius sighed

"A formal apology is to be made in hopes to pacify Accalia's family," Snape let out a dry laugh. "Apparently it was a rash act of our Lord's part and he wishes to make amends." They were silent for some time before Lucius spoke once more, "She will not wake till the morning?"

"Most likely not."

"Then I suppose we should go answer Draco's questions before my son wears a hole through my office floor." Another dry chuckle was Snape's only reply.

mMm

Hermione's waking was not the slow drifting in to consciousness that she was used to. It was abrupt and filled with a raw cold terror that seemed to grip her heart. A shuddering gasp broke through her lips as floundered against her many coverlets. Her brain had not registered why she was so frightened though at the moment it didn't matter. When she finally broke free of her silk prison it was to collide with a warm body.

"Dad?" she choked latching onto the only source of comfort available. Lucius Malfoy was slightly surprised he had never been called dad before. He had been Draco's Papa when his son was younger and then a father, but never a dad. A small smile tinged his lips as he wrapped his arms around his flesh and blood consoling his little girl the only way he knew how. He felt Hermione's breathing slow and her tense body relax in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head aches," she mumbled into her father's chest.

"It is no wonder." he smirked, "I'll have a pain relieving potion brought to you." He made to move but he felt Hermione's hands ball around the fabric of his robes holding him in place.

"Don't leave me, Dad. I don't want to be alone." Her plea was pitiful and it hit him in the heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised settling himself back on the mattress. Eventually she would realize how informal she was being by calling him dad and would go back to father. Though honestly Lucius could care less how his daughter addressed him, within reason of course.

"What do you remember?"

"I– I was... panicked and my shields were not as strong as they could have been. And-and I was leaving and He attacked me. It's kinda hazy after that, but he was in my head and it was-it was so wrong and I didn't want him in there anymore Daddy," he voice rose frantically, "so-so I pushed, but it only got worse and then I blacked out." She was trembling once again as her mind hit barrier after barrier. Lucius shushed her stroking her curls with nimble hands.

"It's over now love, it's all over. You won't ever have to see Him again." His voice was firm and rang with truth. He wasn't ever going to let her even hear the Dark Lord's name again. She was a child, a delicate girl and he should not have exposed her to the evils of the world so soon. There were very few things that Lucius had ever regretted, and this was one of the few.

"I am sorry," he whispered. His apology seemed to give Hermione the strength to regain her composure and she pushed him away gently but with resolution.

"No, I'm sorry father, I should have been more vigilant. It was my fault entirely." She stood from her bed and walked over to a small table which held an elaborate silver breakfast tray. She shot her father a confused look.

"You slept through breakfast I had one of the house elves bring you a tray."

"Thanks I'll just eat and then get dressed, I guess." She shrugged popping an orange slice in her mouth enjoying the sour taste before pouring herself a cup of strong tea.

"The ball is tonight, will you feel up to it?" She frowned, Hermione had forgotten about that tiny detail.

"Yes sir, I just have some head pains. I should be fine." Lucius nodded satisfied.

"When you are finished you can find your Uncle in the Red Library. He will want to assess you before he gives you any pain reliever."

"Red Library is in...the...West quarter?" she looked hopefully at her father. Not that Hermione wasn't thrilled at the fact there were four large libraries in the Manor, but she got rather lost anytime she ventured off her well beaten path.

"Yes," Lucius couldn't hide his smile, "although after that I'm afraid you will be handed over to Narcissa's gentle ministrations." Hermione caused her father to laugh as she let out a large moan at the very thought of today's preparations.

mMm

Blaise Zabini stood towards the outskirts of the room making sure to be out of the dancing couples way as he waited. Tonight he was to meet his future bride. Blaise couldn't help, but screw up his nose slightly. Sometime last week Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape had called on his father. Seven hours later two very satisfied men and the always dour potions master (who Blaise had never seen any other way) had exited Tobias Zabini's study and all of a sudden Blaise had been engaged to his best mate's newly discovered half sister. And to make things even more difficult apparently she wasn't to know. Apparently he was supposed to sweep her off her feet, because apparently she wasn't too keen on an arranged marriage. Apparently, he decided, was a abso-bloody-lutely horrible word.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hush fell over the crowd as everyone focused on the ivory double doors that had just been opened to reveal the brother and sister. Draco, Blaise had seen before so he payed no more attention to the Slytherin, his eyes were locked on the woman he escorted. She was wearing a strapless ball gown of crimson chiffon that laced up in the back with an thick black ribbon, wide black lace served as the trimming of the gown. As She descended the white marble stair case one hand was wrapped under her brothers elbow the other held up the edge of her dress displaying her tiny feet that were encased in dainty black satin dancing slippers that were embroidered with red threads. Her hair was the same shade as Draco's and it spilled over her bare shoulders in soft curls that had been painstakingly woven with tiny rubies and dark onyx throughout. Her indigo eyes had been lined with a charcoal pencil and her lips painted a deep red. She was gorgeous.

"Family, friends, and honored guests I would like to introduce you to a new member of the Malfoy family," Lucius Malfoy's voice reverberated confidently off the walls as he captured the audiences attention, "I just recently found out about her existence myself. She has been living with her mother Selena Snape up until her death only a short time ago. I would like to present to you know for the first time Accalia Gwen Hermione Snape-Malfoy, my daughter and heir to the Snape family fortunes." Polite applause filled the ballroom along with whispers from most of the female population. The orchestra began playing once more and Draco led his sister towards the dance floor. She curtsied while he bowed and they danced all eyes following their movements especially a pair of sharp jade ones.

mMm

It had been nothing but blurred faces, jumbled names, and sore feet since she had been introduced a little overfour hours ago and the party was still in full swing. Hermione forced another smile at the couple that was interrogating her at the moment. The Prewits she believed were their name. A handsome couple that had old money according to Draco. Their blood was not quite as pure as the Malfoys but they were still a respected family in the wizarding world. Her brother had hardly left her elbow all evening and for that she was thankful since she had yet to see either her father or uncle.

"For Merlin's sake mother you are talking the poor girl's ear off!" The conversation Hermione was engaged in was suddenly interrupted by a rather bubbly blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Prewit flushed motioning to the girl that was obviously her daughter, "Forgive me Accalia this is our daughter Amanda." The girl she had just been introduced to had a round smiling face and dirty blonde hair that was cut in a cute bob. Her eyes were a dark brown that sparkled with life.

"Nice to meet you." Amanda nodded before grabbing Hermione's hand with strong grip.

"Lets get a drink!" Hermione cast a desperate look at her brother who simply shrugged smirking at her. "I'm sorry about that," the girl apologized after they had both received a flute of champagne, "I've been trying to rescue you for ages." Hermione instantly liked the outspoken girl. She had been surrounded by reserved Slytherins for far to long.

"Rescue me from what exactly?" she quarried her smile blossoming at the obvious energy Amanda contained.

"Why from the overbearing presence of all the stuffy adults. You haven't had a chance to actually talk to anyone remotelyyour own age. Balls are dreadfully boring when they a thrown in your honor. I had one on my sixteenth birthday and I swear I didn't see one–" Her tirade was interrupted by a smooth silky voice that Hermione recognized instantly.

"Good evening Ms. Prewit, Hermione," Snape nodded in acknowledgment to them both.

"Hullo Uncle!" Hermione replied a large smile spread across her face, "Is there something you needed?"

"May I speak with you for a moment."

"Certainly," she gave Amanda an apologetic look and made to follow Severus into a secluded corner.

"How are you feeling?" He asked abruptly. Hermione rolled her eyes who knew Severus could be such a mother hen.

"I'm fine," evidently the Potions Master didn't believe her.

"Never the less," he said sternly, "I want you to take this." Hermione looked at the phial of purple liquid in distaste. That stuff had to be the most vile potion that had ever been created and she did not wish to take a second dose anytime soon.

"I'd really rather not," Her lips curled in disgust. Severus looked at her sharply at her sign of direct disobedience.

"I did not ask what you wanted," he hissed pushing the concoction into her hands. She pushed it back into his resolutely.

"No, I don't want any." Blaise could see the anger in his potions professor's eyes from a mile away. Quickly breaking away from his conversation he went to intervene. Her voice was nice, Blaise thought as Hermione's words reached his ears.

"Honestly Uncle Severus that is the nastiest potion I have ever tasted and trust me I've had a few. Plus I feel perfectly fine."

"Hermione," his growl was interrupted by one of his students.

"Pardon me Professor I was hoping to introduce myself to your lovely niece." Snape looked up sharply from his argument.

"Very well," he pressed out through thin lips, "Accalia this is Mr. Blaise Zabini. Mr. Zabini my niece Accalia Malfoy."

"A pleasure to meet you," Blaise gave a dashing smile before dropping a light kiss onto her knuckles. Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly as if to see him better.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Zabini."

"Please call me Blaise," he said softly while stroking the back of her hand that he still held.

"Blaise," she replied with a sharp nodd of her head as she retrieved her hand.

"Would you like to dance Accalia." Hermione smiledgrateful for the escape.

"Yes, I think I'd enjoy that."

"Please excuse us Professor." Snape nodded resigned though Hermione knew that there conversation was far from over.

"I owe you," Hermione's voice had returned to normal as shegrinned at the boy only inches away from her.

"That you do," Hermione had seen Blaise around Hogwarts, but he kept a much lower profile than her brother. He had jet black hair that fell in his green eyes when he looked down at her and a strong chin that sported a dimple when he smiled. She liked it when he smiled. "Now the question is what do you owe me?" he smirked.

"You Slytherins are always so conniving," as soon as the words had escaped her mouth she recognized her blunder as did Blaise.

"How did you know I was a Slytherin?" His eyes bore into her own as if searching for the truth. Well if she could lie to the Dark Lord she could sure as hell lie to him.

"Draco has spoken of you on occasion," she seemed perfectly sure of herself besides that was a perfectly plausible answer and he seemed to accept it.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts this Spring?" She nodded

"Both father and Uncle Severus wish it." He seemed to be studying her from all directions and his intense scrutiny made her want to squirm, but when one is dancing squirming is not acceptable.

"But what do you want? Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione troubled her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought about it seriously.

"N-not really. I have friends back in Bismuth two really great friends and they don't even know what has happened. W-with mother I mean and my new family." She shook her head swiftly. They couldn't talk about this it was really affecting her. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"We don't have to," There was an awkward silence that enveloped them before the song ended.

"So-thanks for the dance and the rescue," she smiled genuinely she was about to turn and find her brother or possibly Amanda (she could use a girl friend and the Prewit girl seemed nice enough) before a silvery voice gained the rooms attendance.

"Pair up everyone we have fourty seconds to welcome the new year, Narcissa stood on an elevator platform as she directed the group, "that's great...right," Hermione stood puzzled as people moved around her, "Blaise darling why don't you grab Accalia right there," Suddenly her previous dancing partner appeared beside her. Hermione didn't catch the wink the Malfoy matriarch sent the Zabini heir. "Draco dear only one young lady if you please." A chuckle passed through the crowd. Hermione craned her neck to see who her brother was standing with.

Her playboy of a brother had one arm wrapped around a brunet whose name was...she racked her brain, Daphne Greengrass and the other around Amanda Prewit who was laughing as Draco tickled her ribs. She pushed away from him with a shriek of laughter before swatting him in the back of the head and joining another boy a little farther away. Hermione saw her father go stand beside Narcissa as the guests began counting down.

"10...9...8-"

"Blaise what are we doing?"

"5...4...3..."

"Make a wish," Blaise commanded.

"1!" Fireworks exploded outside the large crystal windows and golden glitter fell from the ceiling as soft lips brushed against her own. It was over almost as quickly as it had come but it left her winded. She had not been expecting that. Her eyes clouded with questionslocked with hisand he smiled softly down at her.

"Happy New Year."

"Yes, Happy New Year Blaise."

So how was it? Read and Review!


	14. In which there is a Slytherin

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello everyone! Here is my next update out a lot sooner than I thought though it is shorter. I hope you don't mind this is Hermione's return to Hogwarts. I will get deeper into it in the next chapter I wanted to set the scene first. So wait for it please! Ummm...little Blaise Hermione there will be more never fear. I want to give a shout out to all me wonderful reviewers. You guys Rock! So keep it up and tell me what ya'll think of this. P.S. I hope no one is too upset about Hermione's house. I know it won't come as that much of a surprise sorry about that it;s the only place I think is sutable for my Hermione. Well here we go. Oh and I decided Blaise is gonna be Italian I've always had a thing for Italian boys. ;)

**Chapter 14: In wich there is a Slytherin**

"I'll write often."

"That **is** why I bought you an owl," Lucius' voice was sardonic as he raised his eyebrow at his daughter though a hidden smile could be found behind his grey eyes. They were all silent from a moment as people bustle around them on the platform. "I had Dilly bring your trunks earlier, they are in the ninth compartment." both of his children nodded at his words, "Accalia, I want you to stay close to your brother."

"I will." A shrill whistle warned the teenagers of the impending journey. 5 minutes left. "We better go Draco," she prompted tugging at his sleeve. He swatted her away.

"I'm coming." She seemed suddenly shy as she turned to bid her father goodbye.

"I love you." Hermione stood twiddling with her hands as she waited for his response. Lucius Malfoy was not a man of public gestures in fact he could not remember the last time he had, had any physical contact outside of a handshake or the annual New Years kiss, but his daughter was waiting and he did the only thing he deemed appropriate he pulled her into a short hug.

"As I love you." He let his long fingered hand run down the side of her face for a moment as if memorizing her. Sometimes Hermione simply amazed him. Father and daughter locked eyes. Every time he glanced at her he was awed by the two people reflected in the strong willed child. A mesh of two people who were passionately bound resulting in this perfect human. And she loved him. Despite knowing of his dark affiliations and some of his more dastardly deeds. The thought was staggering.

"You will write?" he repeated her earlier words unconsciously not releasing his hold on her chin.

"You will be seeing Apollo often dad," she did not bother to remind him that this had already been established.

"Stay out of trouble and keep your grades up." It seemed so odd for Lucius Malfoy deatheater extrordinar, favored of the Dark Lord to be chastising his daughter about such average mundane things as any other concerned father would. Hermione cast him a disbelieving look. As if she would allow her grades to slip.

"Yes sir."

"Go then," he said releasing the girl and giving her a small shove towards the steaming locomotive, "I wish to speak to your brother."

"Bye then."

"Farewell." He waited until she was safely on board and well away from hearing range before he spoke once more.

"Protect her," Draco nodded solemnly as if he had just been entrusted with a most sacred mission, "Watch after yourself as well my son. You are precious to me," Lucius swallowed as did Draco that was as much sentimentality as the two men could take, "If there are any problems I am only a floo call away." He finished briskly with a small tap of his silver tipped cane.

"Give mother my love," Draco shot his father a small grin as he boarded the train following in his sisters wake. Lucius heaved a sigh, it would certainly be much quieter at the Manor that was for sure. He would miss those two mischief makers and Narcissa would miss her reluctant shopping buddy and human doll. Lucius smirked at the thought as he made his way back through the barrier.

>>>

Hermione had pretty much drawn her conclusions about all of Draco's Slytherin classmates she had been introduced to. Crabbe and Goyle were not a dumb as rocks, though they weren't the brightest crayons in the box either, but they were fiercely loyal to her brother and in extension to her as his sister. Then there was Daphne Greengrass was unofficially her brothers girl. That sounded so fiftyish, but that was the only way Hermione could think to describe her. Draco flirted with just about any girl that was breathing, but he always came back to Daphne and she was always waiting for him. She was infinitely patient and seemed immune to any other advances that might be made by any other guys. She was an attractive brunet with amber eyes that held an abundance of power and an even temperament. It bothered Hermione that she didn't know what was going on with the odd couple so she resigned herself to the task of discovering more.

Pansy, Hermione decided, was exactly as bad as she had always believed her to be. She was a selfish, whiney, churlish girl with bleach blonde hair who tried to sink her claws in everyone around her. She wasn't as thoroughly unattractive as people made her out to be. She had a nice figure and if you could get past that nose of hers and her voice that turned shrill at the drop of a hat you could see her as aesthetically pleasing. Despite this Hermione found that she still despised the girl. Theodore Nott had come next. There was obviously a deep set resentment between him and her brother though what it could be she had no idea. The boy had come in only for a moment made a rather suggestive comment about Accalia and was promptly hexed by Draco who calmly returned to his book without a second glance. Crabbe and Goyle then proceeded to shove the limp figure into the hall and shut the compartment door with an audible click.

And last was Blaise and he, however; was a complete mystery. He and Draco also had a history though it had provided Draco with a strong friendship. He like Crabbe and Goyle was loyal, but he didn't agree blindly with what ever his best mate said. In fact Blaise loudly objected to her brothers open prejudice and discrimination against bloodlines. Not that he himself wasn't prejudice, but he simply believed that it wasn't very Slytherin showing it blatantly to others as Draco did. He kept a low profile and was a typical Slytherin, manipulative and sneaky. But there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. Whatever it was it set him apart and she liked it.

"Did you hear about the mudblood Granger, Draco?" The blonde's eyes snapped away from his reading and over to his sister who was sitting unearthly still between Blaise and himself before answering.

"What would I possibly want to hear about her Pansy?"

"I can't believe you haven't heard," Pansy cooed with a lift in her voice, "It's been all over the Prophet. I'm surprised your father hasn't told you."

"Told me what Parkinson," Draco spat in a cold voice. Pansy looked up sharply.

"Now Dray don't get so snappy. I am just surprised you haven't been told." No one missed Draco's scowl at the shortening of his name.

"Pansy," he growled as a warning.

"She's dead!" Pansy announced point blankly, "Died in a muggle car accident over the Hols." She looked quite proud at herself for being the one to tell the compartment. Draco was frantically searching his head for something mild to say so as to not upset his sister who looked deathly pale as it was.

"One less mudblood in the world," his eyes flicked back to his book. Pansy looked shocked at his lack of response, but deciding she had already pushed him far enough on the subject she let it slide and the issue was dropped to the relief of Hermione. She really did not want to have to give her opinions on her own death.

"What house do you think you'll be in," Daphne directed her words to Hermione hoping to move to lighter topics.

"Obviously Slytherin," Goyle rumbled from his station at the sliding door, "look at her parents."

"Perhaps," Pansy mused and Hermione braced herself for something biting to be vaulted at her. Hermione had not been received warmly by the girl who seemed threatened by her mere presence, "though why would the noble house of Slytherin want a bastard?" Hermione jolted at the casual words Pansy had just thrown in her face. Draco sprang from his seat and caught Pansy by the arms bruisingly his face flushed with anger. He seemed to angry to form coherent speech.

"How can you even stand to look at her," Pansy hissed in her brothers enraged face ignoring his biting fingers. Hermione could feel her body trembling slightly, "That's the truth Draco. That's all she is. A lucky little bastard born to her whore of a mother!" Again Hermione lurched in her seat though not a word could escape her parted lips. What could she possibly say when secretly in her heart that is what she had thought of her mother. That is why she had yet to open those letters. What if they proved what she always believed. That Selena Snape was a selfish woman with no morals who cared more for money and a good shag than she did her own daughter. The world seemed to blur around her and she needed air. She had to get out of this tiny compartment and think. She stood slowly her knees shaking so bad she wasn't sure she would make it to the door. As she fumbled with the nob she felt a strong arm wrap abound her waist supporting her easily. He, for it could only be a guy, led her into the hall where two windows were open allowing a gush of cold air into the corridor.

She didn't hear her brothers angry bellow or the commotion Pansy's words had caused as she gripped the arms that were now encircling her body, her fingers convulsing around the thin black fabric twisting it into knots as she forced her breathing to even and her thoughts to slow. There was no way she would ever accept this until she read those letters, she realized. This couldn't be explained away by facts and figures because she didn't have any. Her mother was beautiful and loved to dance. That was all she knew. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as her head began to pound insistently.

"Hey are you alright," Blaise she recognized the voice before she looked up through pain filled eyes. She felt his hands begin to rub her back in a soothing motion.

"No, not-not really could you get my uncle?" Her voice shook with the effort of speaking and she shut her mouth quickly hating the fact that he saw her so weak.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," his voice hard as his gaze roved around the hall.

"Longbottom!" he shouted causing the bumbling boy to drop his toad with a splat, "Get Professor Snape!" Neville paled considerably at the very thought his head shaking violently in a resounding 'no', "NOW!" Blaise roared causing Hermione's eyes to close in pain and her teeth to grit. The yell brought Neville to a jump as he fled to the teachers compartment as if Voldemort himself was at his heels. Hermione bit her lips causing blood to rush into them as she distracted herself from the affliction. Neville returned moments later a worried professor in tow. Seeing her pained expression Severus quickly forced that horrid purple potion down her throat and Hermione did not utter a word of complaint as it began taking affect. She released a breath of relief as her grip began to loosen and she smiled hesitantly at the boy still cradling her in his arms.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom," Hermione saw Blaise's eyes fill with mirth as her uncle barley managed not to choke on his tongue. Neville looked absolutely terrified at the words and didn't reply simply picked up his feet and bolted.

"You know that's not true," Blaise whispered looking her over for injury. Severus stepped out of the picture to allow them a moment. They would need a lot of moments if Blaise was ever going to get through Hermione's thick head.

"I don't."

"You don't what?" He asked concerned.

"It is true Blaise. Technically that's all I am a lucky bastard born to the right parents," her voice was filled with scorn and a tad of self loathing. Blaise's hands resumed their light massage on her back as he seemed to hold her tighter at her proclamation.

"Who?" Severus asked sharply as he registered Hermione's words.

"Pansy. She said some awful stuff about her mother too, sir."

"I will take care of it," Severus' obsidian eyes filled with a murderous glint.

"I'm fine uncle," Hermione struggled against Blaise's hold and he loosened his arms allowing her to break free as she suddenly found herself a tad shy and upset about allowing him to hold her for so long. Snape braced himself as he felt the train begin to slow down as they entered the station.

"We will speak on this later." Hermione agreed reluctantly as Draco appeared from around the corner his gaze filled with worry as he approached. Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly how long would it be before she felt smothered by the protection of the many men in her life.

>>>

"We have a very special student that will begin her schooling here having transferred from an academy in America to be near her relatives. I am sure you will treat her with the amount of respect that you show her uncle our own Professor Snape." Whispers erupted and Hermione scowled as she waited outside the entrance to the great hall. The Headmaster just had to throw that to the public. "If you would be so kind Professor McGonagall." The doors swung open to admit the small woman as the transfiguration professor called her to the front. Even more whispers were heard at her last name. Hermione forced her eyes to stay trained ahead not letting her gaze flicker to her former house table. As she sat on the stool and the hat placed on her head Hermione couldn't hide her smile as it slid over her eyes for the second time in her life. It did that on purpose she thought to herself.

_If you want me to sort you then you are going to have to lower your shields._ Hermione felt herself blush as she lowered her nearly permanent shields around her 'Gryfindor years' as she liked to call them.

_Be careful please I had trouble last time someone looked in my head._ She thought to the hat.

_I can see that,_ the hat tsked as it hummed in her thoughts while it sifted through her mind. _You are still blocking me from something_. Hermione felt the hats presence bounce against the barriers associated with her meeting with the Dark Lord.

_I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about that. I myself can not get into those specific memories._ The hat was silent once more as it finished its job. _So what's the verdict?_ The hat seemed to be thinking.

_You are not the same girl I sorted six summers ago. Neither my first or second choice all those years ago will help you on your road now._ _You will join your family._ Hermione wasn't that surprised at his words. She had noticed the change in her qualities. She was more suspicious of people, less trusting.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced to the waiting hall. She hopped off the stool setting the hat back on its rightful place and made her way over to the far right table. She sat beside her brother who was still clapping loudly at the announcement and sent a wink to her uncle up at the high table. He was looking very satisfied at her sorting and raised his goblet to her in a sort of toast.

"Wait till father hears he'll be thrilled," Draco exclaimed thumping her on the back with glee. His excitement was infectious so even when Dumbeldore announced his sorrow in the death of Hermione Granger she was able to take it in stride. She was approached by no one with questions due in part to the glares Draco kept sending to anyone who made to approach her backed by Severus Snape whose gaze promised death to anyone who upset her. Though she did get plenty of suspicious glares and cautious looks. It would have been a good end to a rather tense day had she not caught sight of her Ron Weasley and Harry Potter whose eyes were glazed with a grief and pain that Hermione knew all to well. Catching the direction of his sisters focus Draco frowned while reaching under the table and squeezing her hand.

"I'll be fine," she assured him in a hushed voice squeezing his hand as an answer. Her lips trembling with a small smile. Draco pulled back looking haughty as he stood.

"Come, I'll show you the way to the Slytherin dorms." Hermione linked arms with him smothering the real smile blossomed on her face by his lordly front.

"I love you Draco," she laughed shaking her head at his antics, "I do believe you are my favorite brother as of yet." He simply sniffed disdainfully though his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Read and Review by friends!


	15. In which there are odd occurrances

It all belongs to the wonderfulJ.K.R!

Hello all! I have finally updated. Never fear this story has not been abandoned. I was just having some major writers block. This chapter was horribly difficult to write. There is no major confrontation between Hermione and the other two parts of the golden trio but they are there. More to come later I promise. Tell me what you all think about this chapter and as always any suggestions you have I'll be happy to consider. Please Read and Review! Ya'll have no idea how encouraging it is to here from my readers. I love it! Someone asked earlier is Harry and Ron would find about Hermione. The answer: you'll have to keep reading. Without further ado!

**Chapter15 : In which thereis a series of odd occurrences**

Hermione Malfoy was homesick. An odd occurrence since Hermione had only considered the Manor her home for a couple of weeks now, but never the less homesick was what she was. Everything in the Slytherin dormitories felt strange and alien to her. As if to prove her point Hermione plucked at the green fur trimmed comforter that adorned her rather lavish bed. At home her coverlets were light as air silk and Hermione felt slightly suffocated under the heavy material. She dare not take it off though because the room was cold. The mumbling of one of her roommates began to gnaw at her nerves. Due to the vastness of the dungeons the Slytherins could afford an air of somewhat privacy. Instead of the seven to nine girls that Hermione had shared a room with as a Gryfindor, three girls were all that were housed in this larger room not counting herself. Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Heather Whitenburgh were to share with her and as Hermione was discovering silencing charms would be a must. Heather talked in her sleep and Millicent was prone to snoring periodically.

Hermione sighed as she pulled the covers closer to her face blocking out the chill in the air and wishing she had hot chocolate. Actually wishing she had Tipsy who would make her some of her special hot chocolate. Having processed the thought she wrinkled her nose wondering when she had turned into such a lazy sod, or better yet such a spoiled daddy's girl. Where had the Hermione gone that wanted to liberate the house elves which she now wanted to serve her hot chocolate? Hermione didn't want to ponder over the changes that she had undergone right now all she wanted to think about was how much she wanted Tipsy, how much she wanted hot chocolate, and how much she wanted to go home!

She huffed turning over onto her side trying to get comfortable as her thoughts swirled. That train. How she regretted stepping foot on that train that took her away from stability and put her in a place that she knew so well but was such a mystery. Full of people she knew inside and out but who saw her as a complete stranger, an unwelcome stranger. Full of new meetings none which were going to be pleasant. Today had proved that. Hermione winced as Pansy's words came back to her. She sat up suddenly her mind made up. She needed to know. It might hurt, it might tear her heart to pieces. But she had to know. She needed to know if her mother was just a two bit whore who wasn't responsible enough for a child or if she was the complete opposite.

Hermione dug through her trunk frantically as if she was afraid she would loose her nerve if any time was wasted. Having found the bundle of letters Hermione hurriedly pulled her cloak and slippers on knowing that she couldn't read these in the presence of others. Even sleeping others. Escaping through the portrait that hid the Slytherin dorms Hermione ran. Her footsteps were light and quick as she seemed to be propelled by desperation. She wasn't going to be interrupted by anyone not even herself as she reached the top of the astronomy tower and threw every locking charm she knew at the thick oak door. Satisfied that the only way anyone was getting in was to tear down the entire wall Hermione relaxed slightly as she began struggling with the twine. Panting in exertion she broke open the seal on what she assumed was the first letter.

>>

Severus Snape couldn't sleep. He was worried. It was an odd occurrence especially since Severus seldom worried over things that he had no control over. Bad for the health and all that. But for some reason he couldn't help it this time. How that little girl had imbedded herself so far within his heart that she was depriving him sleep he had no idea. She was fine he told himself. He had nothing to worry about. She was safe in the Slytherin dungeons and besides Draco was with her and he himself wasn't far away. There was no reason for the nots in his stomach and Severus Snape had no time for things without reason.

Growling irritably the dark man rose throwing on a pair of robes over his sleepware as he readied himself to check on his niece knowing that it was the only way he was ever going to get any sleep. When he arrived at Hermione's dorm room his heart stopped. Her bed sheets were tangled and the comforter had been pushed to the floor. Her trunk was opened an its contents scattered. Her wand he noticed was missing. He stood there dumbstruck for what seemed to him to be hours before he finally snapped out of it his body instantly shifting into action as he made a dash to his godson. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when his saw the blonde head peaking out from under his covers. Shaking his roughly Draco sat up with a shout causing Blaise to stir.

"What the hell Severus!"

"Silence Draco," Snape commanded his voice low and controlled despite his shock, "I need you to floo your father."

"Why?" Draco asked trying to understand what his godfather wanted.

"Your sister had gone missing."

"WHAT!"

"I thought I said Silence!" Snape hissed causing Draco to jolt and Blaise to sit up fully awake now.

"What's going on?" Blaise questioned blearily his hair sticking up in all directions, "Who's kissing?"

"Accalia is _missing_ I need you," his eyes pinned Draco, "to floo your father while I see if Hermione is still on school grounds. Have him wait for me in my study and we'll go from there." Knowing better than to stall his godfather any further by questions Draco jumped to follow Severus' instructions.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Blaise replied scrambling to follow his friend. Satisfied that Lucius was going to be informed Severus closed his black eyes to concentrate. He called up the clearest picture of Hermione that he could think of trying to remember every detail even going so far as to her smell. Lilac. He drew his wand with steady hands as he cast the incantation focusing all his magic on the picture he had of his niece in his minds eye. With a spark a silver arrow popped out of the tip of the wand and zoomed out of the room leaving behind a thin mist trail for him to follow. When he came to the top of the astronomy tower he ran into an obstacle.

The door was warded twelve different ways to Sunday. It took about twenty minutes for him to break through them all some which were rather complicated and unusual. His relief was immense when he found her in one piece. She had been crying, Snape noticed the tear tracks on her flushed cheeks that were beginning to dry. Her eyes were fixed on a letter that she was pursuing with wide eyes as if it held the secret to Voldemort's demise. Crouching down beside her he drew a handkerchief from one of his endless pockets and pressed it to her damp face gently. She looked up with a gasp, but relaxed upon seeing who it was.

"You silly girl," Snape admonished, "you had me worried. Something I hardly ever do. What are you doing up here?" Hermione didn't care that she was being scolded albeit softly by one of Hogwarts most feared professors she just smiled and launched herself into his arms. The professor stumbled slightly though he couldn't suppress a chuckle. He was just so relieved she was safe as he hugged her tightly. Hermione looked up at him her eyes shining with hope and love as she beamed at him.

"She loved me uncle. Oh Merlin she wanted to keep me."

"What are you blabbering about now brat?" Her good mood rubbing off on him and mixing with his relief.

"My mother, mum...did you know? She loved me Uncle Severus. Did you know she loved me?"

"I had a suspicion. Of course I knew," he raised his eyebrows in sarcasm and speculation, "the question is how did you know? You never wanted to talk about your mother."

"She wrote me," Hermione bounced slightly in his lap, "She wrote me twenty-four letters because she loved me. Here look," she shoved a slightly crumpled letter into his hand. Severus smiled at the familiar loopy handwriting. "Read it out loud." She ordered with all the superiority of a royal.

"Very well," he cleared his throat, "Hello again my darling, I saw your father today for the first time since you were born and I so longed to tell him all about you. I wanted to tell him all about the beautiful way you smiled when I would sing to you and the way your arms would wave when I tried to put you to sleep. I wanted to tell him how you had his gorgeous blonde hair and my blue eyes and his perfect lips. And how those eyes of yours would grow huge and pouty when you cried and I wanted to tell him how much I loved you. How much more I loved him because he had given you to me, such a perfect tiny person, such a blessing. But I couldn't. I took one look at his blonde hair and proud lips and burst promptly into tears. I just miss you so much. I feel like I've given up half my soul. My brother would tease me mercilessly for carrying on like this. I just love you so much my dear one. I simply wanted you to know." Snape folded up the letter his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he handed it back.

"She loved me and she loved dad."

"Never doubt it," he whispered dropping a rare kiss to her forehead while pulling her to her feet. "She was the most wonderful person I've ever known. Come, Lucius will have worked himself into a coronary by the time we meet him.

"You called father!" she gasped gathering the rest of her letters – some opened some not– with a simple spell.

"No, Draco flooed your father when we found your belongs ransacked. He's in my office as we speak."

"We had better hurry," she prompted causing her uncle to scowl. She grinned knowing he didn't really mean it.

>>

"What do you have first?" Draco prompted his sister at breakfast the next morning as he read his timetable.

"Umm...let's see. What's today again?"

"Thursday."

"Then that would be," she scanned the list reaching for another piece of toast as she did, "Newt transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. You?"

"Same."

"Me too," Blaise spoke up making a mad grab for the last blueberry muffin.

"Good we can all go together."

"What's after that?" Hermione asked.

"Double potions with the Gryfindorks," he sneered in response his sister just rolled her eyes.

"Do we have all our classes together?" She cast him a look of suspicion, "Draco, I've been telling you and telling you to get your own life, you can't have mine. I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work. So just stop trying," she paused raising her eyebrows in good humor, "besides you'd never fit into my robes or my heels for that matter." The nearest Slytherins chortled.

"Oh hardy har har, very clever," Draco scowled at his best friend who had snorted into his glass of pumpkin juice with suppressed laughter, "It just so happens that we don't have all our classes together. I don't take Arithmacy. In fact I believe the only Slytherin who takes Arithmacy is Blaise here." Their words were cut short by a passing conversation that met their ears as the speaker passed. The speaker just so happened to be Ronald Weasley.

"As if things couldn't get much worse. A Snape and a Malfoy, Merlin that girl must be a terror. It's just what this school needed another junior Deatheater," his tone was biting and filled with sarcasm and malice. Hermione stopped eating as she listened he heart sinking within her as if it was made of lead.

"Not that I'm saying you're wrong, but it could be worse," Seamus Finnigan piped up in his think Irish brogue.

"And how is that?" Harry inquired only slightly interested in the topic

"She could be ugly," Seamus' words were the last the group heard.

"Draco," Hermione said softly tearing his smoldering gaze from where the trio had stood just moments before, "leave it." He didn't reply as he continued with his breakfast as if the event had never occurred. His silence seemed to satisfy the blonde girl but Blaise caught the promise of retribution shimmering in Draco's eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

"We are going to be late," Daphne prompted the group from her seat at Draco's elbow. Draco gave her an indulgent half smile and stood promptly the others following suit. Draco and Daphne walked on ahead leaving Blaise and Hermione the their own devices.

"What is up with those two?" She narrowed her eyes as the brunet looped arms with her brother.

"You don't know," Blaise teased with a scandalous tone.

"What should I know?" her curiosity was piqued.

"Now that would be telling."

"Blaise!" she whined tugging at his arm.

"He does seem fond of her doesn't he?"

"Yes and that is precisely what is bothering me. What if she's not as fond of him as he is her?" Hermione looked rather worried at the thought.

"It really won't matter." He shrugged.

"Won't matter! Of course it matters. He's my brother. She could leave him. She could break his heart!" Blaise chuckled at her concerned tone.

"She'll never leave him."

"If you don't stop talking in riddles I'll hex you." Hermione huffed frustrated with this game.

"Fine, fine ruin all my fun. Draco and Daphne are stuck with each other. Have been since they were nine years old."

"What do you mean?"

"Their's is an arranged marriage. It's good that there is a mutual attraction on both sides. It's rather hush, hush. So zip the lip if you would."

"Betrothed," Hermione breathed as if the thought was completely foreign and to her it was.

"Many old families betroth their heirs to insure a future generation. It's not so bad you know. Love is often the norm," his reassurances fell on deaf ears as Hermione looked properly horrified.

"So– he has no choice at all in that matter?"

"Well no it's all magically binding."

"That's horrible! My poor brother! What if he falls in love with someone else?"

"Then I suppose he'll do what your father did."

"Oh poor Daphne," Hermione bemoaned. She wasn't sure who she felt more sorry for, "No one should have to be forced into a marriage of convenience." It was going to be harder to convince her than Blaise had previously thought.

"It's their family duty. Plus I believe they are well suited for each other." Thankfully they had reached the transfiguration classroom because Hermione looked as if she was ready to explode with indignation. Blaise ushered her to a seat beside his usual as Draco did the same with Daphne. Thirteen minutes into the lesson the conversation was brought back up.

"Pst." Hermione hissed poking Blaise in the ribs causing him to grunt.

"What?"

"When do they have to get married?" she asked her voice low.

"When Draco turns twenty-one. Why does this bother you so much?"

"Because he's my only brother and I want him happy. I can't believe father would do something like this."

"I don't see why he wouldn't he was betrothed to Narcissa. He has to insure and heir for the Malfoy line."

"Blaise," Hermione hissed frantically, "I'm the Snape heir! You don't think Uncle Severus would-"

"Miss Malfoy," Hermione winced as she was rapped on the back of the head with the Deputy Headmistress' wand, "If you would please join the class."

"I'm sorry Professor," she rubbed the back of her head with a grimace.

"Ten points from Slytherin. If I catch you again that will be a detention."

"Yes ma'am," she looked properly chastised and Blaise snickered.

"Oh shove it you," she said kicking Blaise under the desk.

>>

"Fine, what is it," Draco said lying down his fork with a sigh at Hermione's wide blue eyes, "why are you looking at me like I have some kind of incurable disease?"

"She seems to think that betrothal is an incurable disease," Blaise answered as he enjoyed his lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked keeping her voice low so as to not catch Daphne's attention.

"It didn't come up. Besides it's not too bad. Daphne and I are friends we are fond of each other. We will make each other happy." She looked at him dumbstruck.

"This really doesn't bother you?"

"No, and even if it did I've had roughly seven years to get used to the idea." They sat in silence for a moment, "It will be expected of you also. To marry well and produce heirs, you do realize."

"I had realized. I want to have a family, but-" Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry about it now. You'll only work yourself into an unneeded frenzy." She let out a wavering breath.

"You're right. I'm just upsetting myself. I mean if it doesn't bother you then I should just let it go."

"Then do."

"Don't get short with me Draco Malfoy!" she huffed with a toss of her head. He just grinned.

**Read and Review my peeps!**


	16. In which there are Slytherin tricks

Hello my peeps! Hows it goin? Everythings good here and I finished with this update alot sooner than I thought I would so you get it a little earlier. I hope yall enjoy it. And as always any questions, comments, or suggestions just drop me a review. OH before I go. Yall go check out this other storyI posted. It's called Remus vs Moony, I don't know how far it will go, but don't worry this storyis my number one priority...well as far as my fanfic go. Anyways READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 16: In which there are Slytherin tricks**

"Why are you here again?" Severus asked his niece who was currently sprawled on the rug of his office her school books scattered around her as she scribbled on a piece of parchment furiously.

"Revisions," was her clipped response, "with everything that has happened I'm behind."

"And this can't be done back in your dorm?"

"Party."

"There's a party in the Slytherin Dorms?" Usually he was aware of such happenings, but this one had escaped his notice.

"A back to school party," she nodded her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Just an excuse to sneak liquor into the school and grope each other to loud music." Severus grumbled knowing her would have to hand out sobering potions in the morning.

"Yes, it is quite noisy. Hence I came here."

"What about the library?" Hermione looked up aggravated at his constant interruptions her eyes flashing.

"If you don't want me here Uncle just tell me. Otherwise I am trying to work and silence would be appreciated." It took everything he had to hide his mirth at being told off in so Snapeish a manner.

"Then by all means complete your work." She looked back down a little sheepishly and replied with a rather demur thank you. It was sometime latter when Snape had taken a seat at his desk and began his grading that Hermione spoke up from her position in the floor somewhat hesitantly.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Hmm?" He asked absently mindedly as he frowned hard at a third year Ravenclaw's essay. She had forgotten to mention that doxy wings had to be singed with a blue flame to enhance magical properties, something the meticulous girl would never have missed.

"Draco is betrothed to Daphne." Snape's eyes didn't leave the parchment. Well, this was certainly a surprise.

"Is that a supposed to be a question?" he prompted the reluctant witch.

"You knew?" Severus smirked as he looked down at his niece who had pulled herself up into a sitting position on the rug.

"I am aware of my godson's marital status. Why do you ask?"

"You see, I was talking to Blaise today and he said that most older families betroth their heir so the blood line would continue. And then I thought that well, I am the Snape heir, but you really wouldn't? Would you?" Hermione was twisting the family ring around her finger as she babbled.

"And what would you do if I did?" He was hoping to get a rise out of her and he did.

"I wouldn't go through with it! That's what I'd do! I won't marry anyone that I don't love and you can't make me!" Her cheeks were flushed with passion when she finished.

"Oh, I think I could make you," he replied offhandedly as if the conversation held no more importance than the next rainy day, "I could withhold your inheritance," he cut off her protests, "or you could be disowned, and if the betrothal contract is magically binding your powers could be stripped for not complying and your wand snapped. For ceremonial purposes of course. Why you would need a wand when you had no magic is beyond me." Hermione had gone white as if she was about to faint at the mer thought. "Ultimately you would have disappointed both your father and myself and would no longer be recognized by either of us."

"Bbbut why?" he voice shook with the effort of speaking in such a state.

"Because your father demands obedience. Because you embarrassed the family name by not up holding an agreement made by the people in control of your future on your behalf. Naturally your father would provide you with the necessities of life out of the love he once held for your mother, but other than that you would be ignored. A witch without her magic, abandoned except for the one act of mercy provided by Lucius. And all because she refused to comply to one simple request. That you marry well and produce heirs."

Hermione's red lips stood out drastically against her pale face her indigo eyes the size of saucers when her uncle finished. Did they love her so little that one refusal would have such drastic consequences. Severus seemed to be reading her thoughts when he spoke, though her Occlumency shields had slammed up the moment she began to get nervous.

"Do you love _us_ so little that you would not trust our judgement in this area? Do you believe we would rush into this decision without weighing the merits of every eligible bachelor on the planet. Do you love _us_ so little that you could not acquiesce to the one thing that was asked of you, for your own sake?"

Hermione felt her eyes sting at the accusation. Of course she loved them. She loved them with her whole heart she wouldn't let one little hitch mess that up. Severus was satisfied when he saw her fight had been suppressed. He had manipulated the situation to his advantage and didn't have to worry about her resistance too much. Sure, when she found out that it had been done without her knowledge they were in for one hell of a temper tantrum, but she would consent to make her father proud, to keep the love of her uncle and brother. Though it had never been in jeopardy.

Severus smirked with triumph. She had believed his lies; hook, line, and sinker. He loved that annoying brat to much to disown her. And though Lucius would have been angered he also was to far taken by this child to do much but rant. It was for her own good though. The Snape line must survive and Hermione must take her place in proper society as the wife of Blaise Zabini. This just ensured he cooperation if he lied a tiny bit. He wasn't bothered by it he was a Slytherin after all. He was just to good at it for Hermione to have much of her patent stubbornness left at the moment. He had shocked her into submissiveness.

"Are you finished with your revisions?" Severus asked as if the whole conversation had been a dream dipping his quill back into his red ink to continue marking.

"Yes," Hermione whispered gathering her papers and her texts in a slight daze.

"Go straight to your dorm then. And tell the other Slytherins that if I hear one noise after midnight they will have no sobering potions in the morning."

"Yes uncle."

"Good night then. I love you Hermione," Severus' obsidian eyes locked with hers wishing to reassure her of that fact after the talk that had just taken place.

"I love you too Uncle Severus," she smiled hesitantly before leaving with an armload of school work.

>>

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. Why was it that every single bloody person agreed with her Uncle Severus about a betrothal. Apparently it was the only proper thing for a young lady of her station to do. So what! It wasn't as if she was going to fight them on the point. She just wanted one single person to sympathize with her. Daphne seemed to think she was being melodramatic and Draco thought her silly for voicing her concerns. He simply refused to believe that whomever their father chose might not be the right guy for her. But Hermione did, she was having her doubts about the type of man Lucius Malfoy might find suitable for his only daughter. She shivered at the thought. With her thoughts preoccupied she rammed into another student her papers and books flying in every direction. She gasped, apologies pouring from her mouth like rain in a thunderstorm.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

"A Malfoy apologizing I never though I'd see the day," Hermione froze as she identified the person whose voice was speaking. She looked up slowly, timidly as if she was afraid of an attack. Indigo eyes crashed into bottle green and her breath seemed to catch.

"Harry," she whispered softly before regaining her senses and nodding to him in greeting. This was the first time they had spoken since she had returned to school. Draco had taken great pains to keep her apart from the remaining men of what once was the golden trio lest it pain her.

"I believe the word you are searching for is Potter," he gave her an amused look as he gathered his own dropped books.

"And I believe you Mister Potter are confusing me with my brother." She took the moment to study him. Harry looked tired, weary, old even. As if he had aged twice as fast as the rest of his years. His eyes sparkled with hidden horrors and an aching sadness.

"May I ask why flames were shooting out your ears?" He attempted a half hearted joke as if to cover the pain she had seen so plainly reflected in his eyes. It only intensified.

"I-It's nothing just some-family issues. You know that kind of thing," she stumbled over her words and instantly regretted them. Harry did not know what that meant. He had never had a family, not a real one anyway. His look turned dark and serious in an instant.

"If you need any help don't be afraid to ask either myself or Dumbledore or even your uncle. Don't so something you'll regret," Hermione jolted at his words and she felt her heart break. She was the sister to his enemy and the daughter to a man that wanted him dead and still he wanted to save her. He wanted to save her and he didn't even know her. _Oh Harry! Dear sweet stupid Harry._ He thought this had something to do with the Dark Lord.

"It-It's nothing like that," he looked relieved, "My father and uncle intend to betroth me to someone." She didn't know why she was telling him this. All she knew is that she didn't want to add to the worries that overshadowed him. She didn't want to be another cause of his lack of sleep. He was falling apart, she realized with a start. He was held together by a thinly placed facade and it was all her fault. Her eyes flooded with tears of guilt and sorrow and with another whispered apology...she fled. Leaving a bewildered boy-who-lived in her wake.

>>

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence. Sleep often evaded the boy hero or simply was interrupted by nightmares. Neville's snoring could be heard through Harry's drawn curtains as he tried to sink into oblivion that was short in coming. Deciding it was useless to try further Harry swung his legs of the side of the bed and used one of his bare feet to search for his slippers. Having succeeded in his quest he pulled on his robe and quietly made his way out of the Gryfindor Tower. It was three in the morning surely no one would be up to catch the-boy-who-lived out after curfew. His amble wanderings led him to the astronomy tower where the icy wind whipped at his short crop of messy black hair.

Harry gripped the railing with desperation as a foreign sound escaped through his lips. It was a mix between a groan and a sob as tears began to push their way passed unwilling green eyes. Harry wiped at the moisture with swift strokes praying they would go away. How long had it been since he had cried? Not since Sirius. He didn't want to think about Sirius. Oh Merlin this hurt. Hermione, his best friend was gone...dead. He didn't want to think about her either. How could the world keep turning with two such wonderful people dead? But the world did keep going and Harry didn't know if he could without Hermione here to be his voice of reason. Then again Voldemort was still out there and he wasn't about to stop to give Harry time to mourn.

"Harry?" The boy in question whipped his head around fast at the voice, "I miss her too."

"What are you doing up Ron?" Harry sighed burring his emotions as he so often did in the presence of anyone. His face becoming once more that empty shell that Hermione had seen earlier.

"Stop it Harry. Just stop it." Harry looked at his red headed best friend quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop it! Stop that! Stop being strong! Stop pretending that she didn't mean half the world to you! I can't stand it anymore! Stop walking around with that fake smile and talking to people like nothing happened!" Ron was panting as he gained momentum, "Or better yet quite acting like you are the only one who is hurting! Because you're not! Because she meant half the world to me too!" Harry watched his friend struggle with overwhelming emotion as Ron gulped his adam's apple bobbing as he tried to swallow his tears.

"Ron I-" Harry was interrupted.

"Don't-do not say anything unless you are going to tell me how much you hurt."

"Dammit Ron," Harry cursed kicking at the wall with his slipper clad foot, "Of course it hurts. It hurts every time I breathe."


	17. In which there are regrets

Whooo! Another chapter boy am I on a roll. This chapter is soley dedicated to Lucius because he and Hermione have not been able to interact as much since she is in school and I wanted to pull him back into the story. It should clear up a few things about his relationship with Selena.Umm sorry if you thought the last chapter was to harsh or you thought her meeting with Harry was tame. Just wait until she meets Ron it will compensate. I'm still not sure how I'm going to do it but knowing Ron as I do it will be explosive. I don't think I'm going to let the boys find out Accalia's real identity. Though there is always a possibility I may change my mind. As always if you have any question, comments, or suggestions **PLEASE REVIEW!** I love you all so much an it is your reviews that give me the encouragment to keep up with this fic. Oh if you haven't checked ito ut yet go look at my other story Remus vs Moony that I've just started and drop me a line there too.

**Chapter 17: In which there are regrets**

"_Promise me Lena! Promise me you will always be mine!" The voice was tight with desperation as the blonde wizard knelt at the side of an ornate bed which housed a startled and slightly drowsy young witch. You could sense her confusion at the Malfoy heir who had barged into her rooms unannounced just moments before dragging her from a deep sleep._

"_How can you ask this of me when you yourself are promised to another." Her voice was husky from sleep but her eyes were alert and beginning to fill with tears, "You are married my Lucius. Three months! For three months you have been married and this is the first shadow I have seen of you. You are bound to someone that is not my person." She was always so eloquent in speech and his heart ached, "I-I can't do what you are asking." She had lost her battle as her tears escaped._

"_You must!" He demanded rising to join her on the bed his hand clutching hers intensely his words turning into a command._

"_Lucius I can't!" she wailed jerking her hand away violently, "You will not want me forever and when you have cast me aside then what shall I do? No man will touch me after I have submitted to you. I cannot live what is the rest of my life alone. I would be shamed, used."_

"_I will never leave you!" He stated vehemently. She laughed sadly her hand running down his cheek in an act of affection._

"_But what of your wife. What about Narcissa."_

"_She is nothing!" Selena's heart lurched how she wished she could believe his words. How she wanted to give in._

"_She will be the mother of your son. The birth of your heir will bind the two of you together for all eternity. I will never be worth the same to you. It is not how I have been raised Lucius. It is not dignified to submit to what you are asking_. _To be a kept woman, to be your mistress. I was raised to be something more."_

"_I can give you everything," he insisted his hard eyes boring into her wet ones._

"_Except a husband."_

"_I can give you a lover."_

"_What is a fickle lover compared to a committed husband." Lucius was growing frustrated. Why was she resisting him!_

"_I swear it! I swear it Selena on...on my wand, on the life of my heir that I will never abandoned or desert you. That I will care for you and yours until the end of my days. That I will cater to your every whim_ _if you consent to be mine. My heart will never be far from yours except in death!" The tip of Lucius' wand glowed blue binding his words_ _and Selena gasped. Swearing on his magic-his heir that was deep magic. It could not be undone without killing him._

"_No, Lucius, no," she shook her head tears once more running down her face as she continued, "I can not have you for a moment just to loose you again when your regard ceases. I can't! I will not become only an obligation. Not when you will always hold my heart." Seeing her resolve cracking he pulled the petite woman into his arm as he calmed her._

"_Do you love me dear one?" He asked softly into her rambunctious curls_

"_Yes," she whispered her voice cracking as another sob broke, "with everything I am, to Atlantis and back again. Oh Lucius why could you not be mine! Why her! Why not me!" _

"_It can be you love. I can be yours. If only you will promise to be mine_. _There is no shame in being with the one you love. No one shall separate us. Not my parents, or Narcissa, or your brother. We will have broken no law except the laws of creation if we who are so closely connected ignore our bond. Twould be a sin against God himself!" His voice was soft, consoling and Selena felt her fight fade. She wanted to submit to his entreaties. This was the man she loved._

"_You speak so prettily sometimes Lucius." She sniffed finger his blonde hair her tears slowing._

"_Selena Snape do you love me?" He asked again his voice demanding._

"_With all my body, heart, and soul." Her voice was small and drained of energy and she grasped his robes clinging to him. Lucius smiled fondly he had hardly ever seen Selena so lost._

"_Do you swear to be mine and mine only." She looked up at him her gaze resolute and Lucius held his breath; that was the witch he knew._

"_I do so swear." The wand on her bedside table glowed yellow in response to its master's oath. A smile broke out one Lucius' usually tight face._

"_You are finally mine!" he exclaimed his hands drifting over her arms and moving on to memorize every curve of her body. He felt her shiver against him._

"_I have always been yours," she mumbled against his lips her nimble hands reaching for his buttons._

"_Always and forever. No one else shall ever touch you." _

_>>_

"_Lucius Malfoy, where have you taken me_?" _The small brunette stamped her foot as the man in question let out a low chuckle, his hands beginning to work out the knot on her blindfold._

"_I've told you, it's a surprise." She let out a very unladylike grumble and Lucius didn't even try to hide his smile. He felt free in her presence. "Now, when I take this off I want you to keep your eyes close." She made an affirmative noise in the back of her throat as he removed the delicate piece of silk he had conjured to cover her eyes before apparating her to the unknown location. She felt him place feather light kisses on each eye lid as he turned her around wrapping his arms around her waste and held her close to his chest. "Open."_

"_What? Where are we?" she asked again as she took in her surroundings. It was a large room nearly made entirely of white marble. It was open and airy and a warm breeze wafted through the room stirring the gauzy white curtains that hung between pillars that held up the ceiling in a grand style. It was beautiful._

"_White Hall. My birthday gift to you dear one." She still looked confused. "It is a Villa on the beaches of Greece. A hideaway for us. Your home away from home."_

"_It's mine?" she asked her voice breathless with wonder. He nodded into her hair inhaling her scent._

"_It's gorgeous," she replied staring at the bright blue water outside the windows her heart caught in her throat, "I know just how to make it feel like home." She turned swiftly capturing her his lips with her own taking him by surprise as she backed him into one of the smooth columns plunging her tongue in his mouth. He groaned deeply as he let her take control._

>>

"_What are you doing?" Lucius asked as he entered the library of White Hall._

"_Researching," was her clipped response as she continued to study the large tome clasped in her hands._

"_We've been out of school for a while now, you know," he teased sitting down beside her._

"_I'm helping Severus. He has run into a snag with his Wolfsbane potion and has asked for my assistance." She sounded smug that her older brother had asked for her help when it was he who held a masters in the art of potion making._

"_What seems to be the problem?" he asked knowing Selena would pay him no attention until she had triumphed in her search._

"_Nothing. Nothing seems to be wrong. The potion is flawless in all theory it should work."_

"_But in reality?"_

"_In reality the potion copies normal brain activity so well that the body doesn't even recognize it had taken a potion hence it is rendered ineffective."_

"_So basically you need a reactant," he suggested taking off his outer robe to get more comfortable._

"_Yes," she murmured, "but it will have to be strong enough to effect a werewolf without negating any other ingredient in the potion. There aren't many around that are legal."_

"_You just need to shock the body intoacknowldgeing the potion, correct?" She nodded, "Then why not use-"_

"_Silver!" she yelled excited, "It's perfect Silver is a stabilizer in most potions so it won't tamper with the other ingredients, but it is harmful to a werewolf so the body would be forced to acknowledge its presence. But only a tiny bit. Too much would kill the subject"_

"_Powdered silver," he shrugged. She kissed him hard in appreciation._

"_That's perfect. A milligram should be sufficient." She was nearly buzzing with energy at the accomplishment, "Thank You!"_

"_Oh, my brilliant witch would have figured it out on her own," he grinned putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a kiss. _

"_Lucius," she whispered softly when they had parted for breath, "I have to tell Severus about this."_

"_Your brother can wait," he growled grabbing body her wrists in one of his long fingered hands and drawing her closer to his lean body, "I on the other hand cannot."_

"_I love you," she gasped as his lips attacked her neck.._

"_I know," he grinned roguishly using his teeth now._

"_Oh Lucius," she moaned throwing her head back to give him better access to her neck as she let herself get washed away by his kisses._

>>

"_Draco, took his first steps yesterday," Lucius commented as he watched Selena get dressed for dinner. He had been with her all day and now he was going to treat her to a dinner in one of her favorite Italian cafe's. For some unknown reason Selena was insanely curious about his son and he obliged her with information whenever her could. _

"_Oh that's marvelous!" she exclaimed slipping a billowy green dress over her shoulders. She was gorgeous as always. "Pretty soon he'll be talking and holding a wand."_

"_Yes, he is growing quickly." At his words Selena turned nostalgic her eyes seemingly lost in past memories._

"_Selena?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her . His touch seemed to bring her back to reality._

"_How would you feel if you were missing it?" She seemed so sad all of a sudden and Lucius yearned to see her happy again._

"_Missing what?"_

"_Draco's life." He narrowed his eyes in thought._

"_I would be furious. I want to be a part of my son's life. I want to watch him grow up. To teach him." Her eyes swam with tears that he seldom ever saw._

"_Lena, what has upset you so?" he caressed her cheek, his grey eyes pinning er watery ones._

"_Nothing," she sniffed covering her his hand that still held her face with one of her own. "You know I love you Lucius. That I would never try to hurt you?" She kissed his palm with sadness._

"_Of course," he consoled pressing his lips to her desperate ones._

"_What if you had a daughter?" She interrupted their kiss with her inquisitive nature._

"_I would wish the same. To watch her grow. To teach her, to protect her." His thoughts became preoccupied with a blonde haired little girl with his hair and his eyes._

"_What would you name her?" He smiled as he instantly knew the answer._

"_Gwen. After my grandmother," the answer seemed to cheer he immensely," But it does not matter," Lucius waved away the thoughts of the child, "Narcissa can bear no more children."_

"_But," Selena responded tentatively, "I could." Lucius started releasing his mistress._

"_No."_

"_Why not?" she challenged stretching her petite height to its maximum._

"_Because we are not wed. The child would be a bastard. It would sully our lines. It would be an embarrassment_. _I will not allow a bastard to carry the Malfoy name!" he was yelling now, though Selena was not to be outdone._

"_She is more a Malfoy than Draco! Our child! The child of your heart!" He spun on her his nervous strides halting as he gripped bother her shoulders with a shake at her use of the present tense._

"_I swear to Merlin woman if you are with child you had better get rid of it NOW! If not willingly then I will force that potion down your throat myself!"_

"_You would murder your own child!" she yelled her cheeks flushed with righteous anger._

"_It would be no child of mine!" he roared._

"_What about your oath!" She screamed her eyes filled with hurt and wrath, "'I will care for you and yours until the end of my days.'" she quoted, "Even if you did not claim her she would be mine! My baby!"_

"_Get rid of it," he hissed the command through tight lips._

"_You certainly don't disappoint," she laughed bitterly with a shake of her head, "Get out Lucius," her voice was decidedly cold as she pointed towards the exit. He made no attempt to move as he studied her. Searching for proof of an unwanted pregnancy, "I said get out! Leave my home!" she screeched grabbing her wand off a side table throwing hexes at his with deadly aim. "GET OUT!" The blond apparated away with no further delay, angry and confused._

Lucius pulled himself out of his pensieve with a sigh. Had he really been that harsh with the woman he had loved so passionately. How age and loss had changed his views on children. How he loved the daughter that had been so unwanted at one point in his life. How he had disappointed Selena back then. Who knows if he had been receptive to the idea, if he had only answered with his heart instead of his head, Accalia might have been raised by her true parents. He wouldn't have missed so much of her life. He gave another disgruntled sigh as he sifted through the memories in the pensieve before bottling the few he deemed acceptable to send to his daughter. Her letters had been hinting at the desire to know her mother better. She could view these in Severus' pensieve and hopefully be satisfied. He placed the remainder of his memories, including his fight with Selena, back in his mind and walked to the owlery to send the letter and gift. How things could have been different.


	18. In which there are kisses and blow ups

Hello all, I'm back! I am so sorry this took so long to get out (I was grounded) Honestly my parents can be harsh. Anyways this chapter has the long awaited Hermione Ron meeting and I hope it is up to standards. There is also some Blaise Hermione action in the beginning that will be addressed more thouroughly in the next chapter. As always to everyon ereading PLEASE review and tell me anything you wish to about my story, suggestions anything and I will try to incorporate them. Without further ado.

**Chapter 18: In which there are kisses and blow ups**

Hermione massaged her temples with deft hands wincing at the insistent pounding behind her eyes. She heard the clock strike three in the morning with a sigh. Crying for Harry yesterday afternoon had made her sleep more restless and had filled her slumber with tangled dreams. After she woke for the second time in four hours Hermione had given up and made her way to the common room to work on a transfiguration paper due in a week. There was nothing else to do. Sleep was not an option.

"It's late. What are you doing up?" Hermione jumped at the voice that came from behind her.

"Blaise," she released a breath, "you startled me. I-I didn't hear you come up." He shrugged running a hand through his bedraggled hair as he plopped down on the couch beside her.

"I'm just good like that. But that didn't answer my question now did it Miss Malfoy?" he tweeked her nose with a grin at her disheveled appearance.

"Transfiguration."

"That's not due for a week." She rubbed her forehead again her headache growing in intensity, "Should I get the professor?" He raised an eyebrow at her actions. She offered a slight smile at his concern.

"The professor is abed. I can wait." Blaise didn't try to argue the point with her for which she was instantly grateful. He rolled slightly to face her better. "What about you? Why are you out of bed?"

"Oh you know sleeping at reasonable hours is overrated," was his cheeky reply.

"As is answering questions apparently. Always a Slytherin. Give away as little information as possible," she laughed slightly at his answer, "Fine, don't tell me anything."

"As long as I have your permission." He grinned studying her profile in the dim firelight. What did he think about his wife to be? He thought she was gorgeous, intelligent, and witty. He enjoyed spending time with her because she was different. Could he love her? He would certainly try. She turned her head at his scrutiny.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as he leaned closer as if pulled by a magnet.

"I think you're beautiful," his low voice sent shivers across her skin as his words brought a blush. It wasn't as if she was self conscious, but she had never been considered particularly attractive as Hermione Granger and it was nice to know that someone appreciated her real form.

"Your not so bad yourself," her mouth went dry as he lowered his head.

"I'm going to kiss you now," his hot breath rushed against her lips and she found herself entranced by the possibility.

"Okay," she mumbled seconds before he acted upon his promise. His lips were soft an warm as they pressed firmly against her yielding ones. It was a simple kiss nothing fancy or demanding. In a sense you could go so far as to call it chaste. It wasn't hot and rushed or frantic and wet as her stolen kisses with Ron had been. It was quite the opposite as if Blaise was treasuring the moment, forever preserving it. Or perhaps it was as if he was studying the kiss...searching, questioning. He pulled away not to long after he had initiated the contact.

"That was nice," Hermione said softly surprised that her voice even worked with all the emotions swirling around in her head. He grinned his slightly calloused finger trailing down her smooth cheek as he released her face that he had been cupping.

"I'm glad you liked it. If you hadn't I was going to blame it on my lack of sleep." She giggled before stopping the sound abruptly. She hated when girl turned into giggling little air heads around cute boys and she wasn't about to become one.

"Go back to sleep Accalia," he stood pulling her up with him. "We both need it." She just nodded allowing herself to be propelled to the stairs. Blaise dropped one more kiss on her mouth before making his way to his room with out another glance. It wasn't until the morning that she noticed her head had stopped hurting after a talk with a certain dark headed Slytherin.

>>

It was two weeks after Blaise's kiss that had sent Hermione's head spinning in a whirl wind of thoughts and questions when Harry Potter landed himself into the care of a certain mediwitch. This new development frustrated Hermione to the point of distraction, this was the first time she had been left with the rest of the school to wonder about the boy hero's adventure. She had always been in the thick of things and this event had upset the delicate balance of her world. If Draco knew what had happened he wasn't talking, and her Uncle had effectively evaded her questions. So filled with an insatiable curiosity and a biting guilt she stealthily made her way to the hospital wing while the rest of the school attended dinner.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Madam Pomfrey proved to be absent. Harry stirred when she entered the room and Hermione instantly froze her mind flaming with self doubt. Should she have come? Physically Harry looked relatively unscathed with only a few bumps and bruises, but when he opened his eyes their green depths were clouded with pain.

"How you doing Harry?" she asked with a hesitant whisper slightly unsure of herself. He struggled to sit up with a slight grimace.

"As good as can be expected. What are you doing here?" His voice was a tad suspicious, but that was a reasonable response she surmised. What _was_ she doing here?

"I-I just wanted to see how you were doing," Harry raised his eyebrows in speculation and suddenly Hermione wanted him to believe her. She knew he would never fully trust her but she didn't want him to think the worst of her. Harry had been her best friend and deep down she still wanted a type of relationship with him. They didn't have to be complete confidantes but she did want something. "Well maybe-maybe I just wanted you to know that you don't have an enemy in me. The choices made by father and my-my uncle, they don't define my life," she paused twisting her hands tightly as her tongue searched for words, "but they are my family and I won't do anything to hurt them..." Hermione trailed off and was slightly surprised by Harry's grin.

"So I will find no enemy in you nor will I find and ally." She offered a small smile back.

"I suppose that's right," their conversation was interrupted, however; by a loud red head.

"What is she doing here!" Ron demanded his hand moving towards his wand.

"Ron...," Harry cautioned, but Ron would have none of it.

"What? If she was that damn curious she should ask her deatheater father! I'm sure he knows!" Hermione bristled at his shouted words, but Ron wasn't finished, "You stay away from my friend, you and your whole deatheater family! The world would be better off with out you lot!" Hermione opened her mouth to retort her blood running hot in her veins, but Ron's tirade kept going, "We'd all be better off if the rest of you would drop dead like your whore of a mother." Hermione could barely breath she was so angry...and hurt. How could Ron say such awful things? He didn't know her family! He had never even met her mother! Everyone he loved was still alive in his perfect little world! Hermione saw red and it took everything she had not to jump him. Arg! She wanted to hurt him just as much as he had wounded her.

"How dare you!" she hissed her hands clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white, "How dare you even mention my mother! My mother was a wonderful person! And now she is dead!" Her voice wavered and her eyes flooded with angry hot tears that she refused to let him see. She was a Malfoy dammit! "Dead! I lost her before I even knew I had! Don't you dare..." She quavered swallowing her tears, "Don't you dare talk about my mother...not when you still have one. Not until you know what it feels like." Harry's heart turned over in compassion, but her words only seemed to enrage Ron further.

"Is that a threat!" he shouted. Harry tried to interrupt, to stop Ron from sticking his foot in her overly large mouth, but Ron would have none of it, "No Harry, she just threatened my mum. I'd take care of her whole family before I let them touch mum." he turned his attention back towards the incensed witch, "You hear that princess. I'd kill them all starting with that slimy father of yours!" Harry was surprised when the younger Malfoy let out a derisive laugh her temper cooly controlled.

"If you met my father in battle you'd be dead before you recognized him." Ron gasped slightly when he found her wand pressed firmly against the hollow of his throat, "Don't threaten my family Weasley. They are all I have. A woman with nothing left to loose is a dangerous thing. Don't you agree?"

>>

Professor Snape sat his teacup down with a harsh snap that would have cracked the delicate china had it not been charmed unbreakable long ago. Severus turned his piercing black eyes toward his ever ticking clock and frowned at what he saw. She was late for Sunday evening tea. The one time that he saw his niece and godson without a school born reason. It had become a sort of tradition with them on Sundays. Supper then private evening tea back in the professor's rooms. Darn that brat for making him look forward to these things and then disappearing.

"Draco!" his godson did not appear startled by the professor's loud address he simply looked up from his teacup with a knowing smirk.

"No Severus, I have no clue as to where my dear sister had gotten off to this evening," he paused to think, "In fact I don't believe she was present for dinner." Severus relaxed at the news though Draco was now becoming agitated.

"Don't worry yourself. Hermione probably lost track of time in the library again."

"What makes you say that now?" Draco quarried his brow creased in worry.

"Hermione wouldn't have gone to the library after dinner knowing she would be late for tea. Your sister is always prompt–"

"A trait inherited from her uncle, I'm sure," Draco interjected.

"Ergo," Severus ignored the interruption, "It stands to reason that since she was absent from the evening meal she was distracted before hand. And the most likely thing to keep Hermione distracted this long would be-"

"The library!" Draco finished with triumph.

"Precisely," Severus nodded as he rose.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked standing as well.

"To floo the kitchens. Your sister will be hungry."

"Should I go fetch her?" He asked making for the door.

"Why don't you send the Baron, he seems fond of her. He's usually in the right wing corridor this time of night." Draco nodded, slightly quizzical but did as his godfather bade. Or he was about to when the young lady in question barreled through the portrait opening her face flushed and hands clinched tightly.

"Perhaps the library was a wrong guess," Draco offered tentatively to Severus is a soft voice.

"I would say so," the man answered dryly. He sat Hermione down expertly years of dealing with Selena's temper guiding him. Adding a few drops of calming potion to his niece's tea with discretion he handed her the cup. She took it with unsteady hands her eyes flashing. She seemed to angry for words.

"Drink," he said sternly, "and then you may tell me who or what has upset you so." For a moment Draco thought she was going to argue the point, but she conceded taking a large gulp of the hot liquid. She finished her tea quickly though it seemed to have done little to dampen her anger. Perhaps he should have given her the whole phial. Selena's temper alone was dangerous but coupled with Lucius it had made their daughter a force to be reckoned with. "I see," Severus mused causing the siblings to look at him sharply.

"You see what?" Hermione snapped.

"You're anger has made your shield slip." Hermione's face grew red with rage. Yes, he definitely should have given her the whole phial.

"You Legilimized me!" she shrieked.

"You are so distraught you are practically projecting your memories at me. It was no invasion of your privacy I assure you," his calm cool words seemed to jolt Hermione and she dropped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled ashamed at her outburst.

"You are quite forgiven," Severus nodded his acceptance.

"Ron just made me so angry..."Hermione was growing frustrated at her lack of eloquence, "I wanted to hex his nose off his smug face!" Draco choked on his laugh making his eyes water as he tried to school his amused features. They seemed to vex his sister even more. She flung herself across the leather sofa with a growl. The room was quiet except for Hermione's harsh breathing.

"I think you are more upset than angry." Severus said softly moving to sit beside her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she insisted petulantly a slight quiver in her voice. Severus' long fingers began to run through her slightly tangled locks in a soothing motion he felt her sigh releasing some of her pent up tension.

"Weasley hurt you. He insulted your family. He judged you upon what he thinks he knows of your relations and then he threatened the people you hold most dear. His words hurt you." Hermione remained silent as she moved slightly allowing her head to rest in his lap as his hand continued stroking. Knowing that she wasn't going to reply he continued, "I am very proud of you Hermione. You displayed a great deal more control than some people I know when faced with Ronald Weasley's prejudice." Draco snorted from his seat across the room giving Severus a slight scowl.

"It's late," Draco prompted during the lull.

"It is indeed," Snape murmured, "I think it is best if you stay here for the night Hermione." She nodded sitting up drowsily where she had nearly fallen asleep under her uncle's gentle ministrations. "Go on to your room," she went without complaint her steps a tad sluggish, "You too Draco your room is always ready." Draco dipped his head in acknowledgment, but declined.

"I think I'll head back to the dorms, but thank you for the offer."

"Draco," Severus' smooth tones halted the young man in the door way, "Mr. Weasley has taken liberties with your sister's feelings." Draco could not hide the devilish smirk that painted his lips.

"I had realized." Severus' black eyes seemed to spark his lips curling into a sly smile of his own.

"Do try to be discreet."

"Oh my dear godfather," his voice was slightly patronizing, "I am the soul of discretion."

>>

"She's pure evil!" Ron spat the words loudly to his best friend. Harry looked up from his hospital bed with long suffering eyes, Ron had been like this since Accalia Malfoy had left in a flurry of long robes and blonde curls.

"I don't know about that Ron. I think...Now hear me out," Harry pleaded, "I think she may be confused." Ron made a protesting noise in the back of his throat, but let Harry continue, "Just think about it Ron. She lost her mother and found a father, a brother, and an uncle. She doesn't agree with the choices they made, but she is not going t o loose another family member so she is fiercely protective. You upset her when you talked about her mother. I've never seen a Malfoy so upset..." Harry seemed to be lost in thought so Ron let he be for the moment though he was itching to say something, "still...there is something off about her." Ron hastened to agree but was ignored, "'I lost her before I even knew what I had,' that's what she said."

"They probably weren't very close," Ron shrugged.

"No it sounded like...I don't know. It's just, sometimes I find myself thinking the exact same thing when someone mentions my parents."

"Harry, it is not unusual for pureblood children to have nonexistent relationships with their parents," Ron stressed exasperated.

"Even still...she's hiding something."

"She's a Slytherin," he dead panned.

"She's the most easily read Slytherin I've ever met," Ron narrowed his eyes in thought his strategic mind whirring.

"That makes her the most unpredictable. Maybe you're onto something."

"I believe a discreet inquiry is our ticket," Ron leaned back in agreement.

"Since when did you start noticing things like that?" Ron teased.

"Since Hermione isn't around to do it anymore." Harry replied soberly just before Madam Pomphrey returned to usher Ron out of the hospital wing.


	19. In which there are charmingandsneakyboys

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello everyone. Finally an update. This chapter took me forever because I wanted to put Draco's revenge in it, but I decided thatI didn't like my original idea and now I don't know what I'm going to do. Everything I think of is either over used, or to harsh, or not harsh enough. So if anybody has an idea I would love to hear about it because I'm at a loss. I hope you all like this chapter please review with any comment or suggestions. Please! Anyways...

**Chapter 19: In which there are charming and sneaky boys**

Hermione's hand flew to her heart as she let out a small squeak of surprise, "Blaise, you startled me!" She let out a laugh at her own nervousness.

"Accalia," the boy in question leaned into Hermione's personal space just enough to make her aware of the fact and rested one of his hands on the smooth skin of her upper arm as if he was preparing to lead her somewhere. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione's breath hitched at his touch, but she managed to appear unfazed by his intimacy.

"And everywhere would include...?" Blaise grinned, he had been caught.

"Oh you know everywhere. My room and, and here." Hermione snorted slightly at his words, but you could easily tell she was amused.

"Since I so regularly occupy your room."

"It was the most logical choice."

"As always your logic astounds me," she shook her head playfully her curls falling from their carved jasper clip. "May I ask why you were searching so diligently for me?"

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. As I am sure you are aware."

"I am very much aware." She conceded not liking where this was going at all. Boys were not her speciality and in all truthfulness she had been avoiding Blaise. Hermione just didn't know what he was about and she couldn't stand it. And for some reason instead of pulling him close and studying him like a complicated puzzle she was pushing him as far away as possible.

"Would you allow me to escort you." Hermione looked with crinkled eyebrows.

"Blaise, we are teenagers," she said flatly, "While an escort sounds nice and chivalrous and rather like something my brother would ask if he wanted to take me out." She tapped her lips thoughtfully, "I think– yes I'd prefer to be asked on a date." Blaise laughed as Hermione looked slightly shocked at the words that had just escaped her mouth.

"Well that's a good thing," he replied drawing her rigid form closer to him, "because that is exactly what I'm asking." He kissed the corner of her mouth in a slightly teasing way. It didn't take long for Hermione to respond to him despite her better judgement. When they pulled apart Hermione spoke her breath coming in short pants.

"Why is it that whenever you open your mouth mine refuses to work properly." Blaise flashed Hermione and annoyingly charming smirk.

"Trust me luv your mouth works just fine when I'm around." She felt her cheeks redden as she swatted at her companion. In response Blasie pulled the clip from her blonde hair causing the silky curls to tumble around her shoulders.

"I like your hair better down," he nodded decidedly as he playfully tangled his hands in it. She swatted him away.

"Blaise I'm soon to be betrothed."

"So am I," he shrugged looking at her seriously for the moment, "A betrothal doesn't matter until it is officially announced. Why do you think Draco and Daphne keep their's a secret. So they can have fun until they absolutely have to stop." Hermione's lips formed a silent 'o' of surprise.

"Does that mean you will accompany me to Hogsmeade?" he laughed as he nuzzled her neck softly causing goosebumps to spring up on her skin.

"Yes," she murmured leaning into his body for support as her legs grew shaky. "I'd rather we not tell anyone. Best not to start Hogwarts rumor mill on us, plus imagine what Draco would do."

"I suppose it'd be rather unpleasant," he nipped the skin beneath Hermione's ear causing her to moan.

"Zabini!" Draco's imperious voice broke their small moment , "Has anyone seen Zabini!" Blaise drew himself away from Hermione with a small frown.

"Bloody prat thinks he owns the whole world," he grumbled causing Hermione to giggle. "So I'll see you on Saturday?" He asked once more looking into her eyes.

"Meet me in the commons," she answered finding her legs once more.

"Ten o'clock," she nodded in acquiesce just before he disappeared to meet her brother. Hermione raised a hand to return her slightly unruly curls to their clip before stopping mid way with a defeated sigh. That boy was too charming for his own good. And when he directed his full attention on her she couldn't think straight. Damn him!

>>

Ron had been watching the youngest Malfoy for weeks now, ever since Harry had pointed out her inconsistencies that night in the hospital wing. Harry watched her too, of course, but not nearly as much as Ron. It had become a type of obsession with the red headed teen that consumed nearly all his time and was decimating his grades. Hermione would not have been happy with that side effect, in fact Ron was pretty sure his friend would have been appalled. But he tried not to think about that. The truth was he was drawn to Accalia Malfoy by such a gnawing curiosity that Ron was sure it would kill him slowly if he didn't find out what she was hiding. Something was itching at the back of Ron's mind, or maybe it was buzzing like their was a gnat stuck in his ear, either way it was vitally important to his current espionage work and if he could just recognize it he was sure his obsession with the Snape heir would cease.

From all his observations he was very nearly certain that despite her story, Accalia had not grown up with her mother or any other respectable pureblood. She was too ignorant of wizardring customs that even he with his limit tutelage had been instructed in. He had followed her many times into the library to watch her pursue everything from pureblood etiquette to wizard legends always when she thought she was alone and always she was taking notes in small precise handwriting. Had she grown up in her mother's household such things would have been taught to her from her birth. Leaving Ron with two possible scenarios; either she had been raised by muggles or a guardian who had rejected their magic, such was her ignorance. Either way she had just recently met her family easily explaining her statement about her mother, Selena Snape had already been dead.

Another fact that supported this line of thought was Accaila's undeniable compassion for muggle born students, she held almost no prejudice's towards anyone. Which would have been impossible if she had grown up with wizardring parents. Even Ron who had been raised by a his muggle loving father had preconceived notions about muggles that colored his thoughts. Just three days ago he had witnessed quite the opposite in Accalia.

She had been on her way towards Herbology, a class which she shared with Gryfindor meaning Ron could follow her unabashedly. Her brother who had been walking in the opposite direction towards where ever he was going (Ron didn't really care) had ran over a small second year Ravenclaw.

"Watch where you're going, filthy mudblood." Draco had sneered pushing passed the trembling girl. Instead of snubbing the small girl as Ron assumed Accalia would, she surprised him by glaring disapprovingly at her brother.

"Draco!" She had admonished helping the Ravenclaw, Shella Parker off the hard floor. The boy had looked down slightly ashamed before shaking his head and walking away swiftly his trademark sneer in place.

"Just ignore him," she had advised the girl, "My brother can be a real prat sometimes." The words did little to console Shella whose eyes where flooding with tears which she was valiantly trying to hold back. The sight of those tears seemed to upset Accalia as well, "Now you listen to me." She ordered sternly bending once more to Shella's level, "You have nothing to prove to people like my brother. Do you hear me! You have been accepted to the most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry in Europe. You belong here!" It seemed to Ron that she was speaking to herself, "They just feel threatened by you because you have already proved them wrong simply by being here." Accalia's speech seemed to bolster Shella's courage.

"Just watch yourself and if Draco gives you anymore trouble just come see me. I'll straighten him out." The girl nodded vigorously before hurrying down the hall slightly rumpled but with a small smile. Ron had stood amazed.

Not only this had led Ron to his conclusion however. Accalia Malfoy knew a great deal about muggle lore. She was constantly correcting her Slytherin classmates about muggle misconceptions. She also had the habit of using odd phrases that Ron distinctly remembered being used by Hermione. All of this had led Ron to his (in his opinion) brilliant conclusion. Now what to do with this information. He would have to discuss where to go from here with Harry later. Also he had discovered a little juicy bit of gossip (not that he was the gossiping sort). For a while now Accalia had been having an on-the-side clandestine romance with Blaise Zabini. How that worked into anything Ron had no idea, but it was certainly interesting.

>>

She shouldn't be doing this. Ever since she and Blaise had really hit it off at Hogsmeade the rest was a domino effect.Hermione knew her stolen kisses with Blaise would only end in disaster. She was soon to be promised in marriage and she really shouldn't be getting her heart tangled up in nots this way. But for some reason Hermione could not follow her rational thoughts through to completion. She liked kissing Blaise. No one had ever kissed quite the way he did, like she had his undivided attention. Ron had always been distracted with the thought of being caught by his family and Victor...the tall quidditch player had been too intimidated by Hermione to even attempt kissing. Now Blaise, Blaise knew what he was doing and he set about it with a thorough single-mindedness . Like there was nothing more important in the world than she, at the moment. It made Hermione shiver in delight.

Her rational side and her Slytherin side, two things that up until now she had considered one and the same, were suddenly opposing one another. STOP! Her mind was screaming. She was becoming way to attached to her dark haired Slytherin. She was about to be engaged to someone who was not Blaise. This casual relationship would only end in tragedy, _her_ tragedy. Besides in a sense couldn't what she was doing now constitute as cheating. The thought upset her greatly.

But whenever she saw the boy all rational thought flew promptly out of her head. Why shouldn't she kiss Blaise, he Slytherin side prompted in a silent whisper. She was about to be forced into a loveless marriage with a near stranger why shouldn't she have some fun? Of course after she was married it would stop. Besides whoever she ended up marrying would have had previous relationships himself. But even still, a very tiny thought whispered across her, why couldn't she just marry Blaise? Why even hope! She banished the whispered thought forcefully. Hermione slammed her book shut with a loud bang causing Madam Pince to glare at her. Deciding this essay was going no where Hermione rose to reshelf her book.

"Blaise!" She exclaimed in a whisper nearly dropping the book in surprise. The boy her thoughts had just been focused on was perusing the very shelf that had been her destination. He looked up at his name with a grin his small dimple making itself known.

"Fancy seeing you here in this..." he glanced around, "rather secluded section of the library." Hermione's face flushed slightly with embarrassment and slightly in anticipation as he pulled her towards him.

"Blaise," she made a weak protest before she was silenced by his talented lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically causing him to moan in appreciation. She nearly went into a frenzy at the sound, but Blaise gave back as good as he got and it was all tongues, teeth, and lips for about sixty seconds. The Blaise began slowing their passion filled kisses to something more gentle. He stroked her neck softly as his lips worshiped hers erotically with slow deliberate caresses. Hermione felt her feet leave the ground as Blaise moved her gently to a better vantage point his hands tightly looped beneath her buttocks, her back braced against the bookshelf. She squirmed against him with a whimper at the sensation his lips were bringing. Every touch was filled with a bolt of electricity focused at her belly.

Blaise set her down before things got out of hand and Hermione knew the kiss was over. They both stood in silence trying to subdue their rampaging hormones as the panted from lack of air. Blaise arms were settled about her small waist his forehead resting against hers.

"What do you think Draco would say if he caught us like this?" Hermione broke the quiet with a soft laugh.

"He would say it was all your fault for looking insatiable." Hermione was about to retort that no one could make the drab school uniform look insatiable, but was interrupted.

"I would not be worried about your brother's reaction. I'd be more worried about me." Hermione spun around quickly her hair slapping Blaise in the face.

"Uncle!" she yelped her thoroughly snogged face coloring in mortification.

"Mr. Zabini unless you are considering sending an offer for my niece I suggest you remove your hands from another mans wife."

"Mr. Zabini unless you are considering sending an offer for my niece I suggest you remove your hands from another mans wife." Blaise could have kissed Professor Snape for the opening the scowling man had given him. Did he know what he had just done. Of course he did. Severus never said anything without first considering the consequences of his words.

"I just might do that Professor."

"Do what?" Hermione asked confused, her previous embarrassment forgotten at the chance to learn something.

"I shall ask my father to draft an offer with your permission sir." Blaise ignored the struggling witch in his arms. Snape gave him a derisive snort but nodded.

"Very well Mister Zabini, but until that time..." Severus gestured to Blaise's arms that were still wrapped around his niece. Hermione was instantly released and Snape left without another word.

"What offer are you sending?" She asked feeling slightly bereft without Blaise's hold.

"An offer of marriage," he shrugged as if the answer was obvious. Hermione froze, "I'm going to ask my father to petition for your hand."

"You want to marry me?" She pushed the words out through numb lips. He gave a short laugh his arms settling once more about her slim waste.

"Well why not? We both have to marry anyway. Why can't I marry a friend instead of a complete stranger. Besides we work well together and I dare say we are sexually compatible." She didn't blush at his words as he had expected her to instead she seemed deep in thought. Surely this would fix everything. She could kiss Blaise whenever she wanted to and not feel badly about it.

"Why?" he asked dropping a soft kiss on her parted lips as he grinned at her, "Don't you want to marry me?" She raised her large blue eyes to meet his gaze slightly dumbstruck by the new developments. Of course she would marry him and he knew it.


	20. In which there are unexpected returns

Hello everyone! I am so sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. I couldn't think of how I wanted it to go so I decided to let it rest for a while and then try again so now here is my new chapter. I'm bringing Lucius and Hermione back together in this chapter though they don't get to interact much the next chapter should rectify this. There is a nice Hermione Draco scene in the chapter,but no Blaise. I told yall befor that I didn't want her relationship with Blaise to become centric to this story, but I've also had a lot of you want to see more of them together. So I'm planning to do a sequal with their relationship as the main plot. Now the question is weather Hermione should find out about him tricking her into marriage in this story or the sequal which focuses on the couple. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Lots of love to all my reviewers and as always if your liking this check out my other stories.

**Chapter20 : In which there are unexpected returns**

"What are you doing in my private lab Draco?" The blonde teenager did not move a muscle as he added the dried bat veins one at a time ignoring the large black figure looming in the door way. Severus watched the methodical movements of his godson with a critical eye. Truly the boy wasn't half bad at potions in fact he was rather adept, but you could tell that potions did not run in his blood. The Snapes have always had the subtle art running through their veins. Hermione in her own right had done well in his class, but since taking the antidote to the trait suppressing potion that Selena had given to hide her at birth she had really blossomed in the field. Watching anyone without the gift always set Severus on edge that's why most of his classes were pure hell. The way those dirty children handle his ingredients so crassly made him shiver.

"What are you doing?" He repeated when Draco straightened from his slightly bent position over the cauldron to find his phial. Draco sent him a wicked grin as he carefully measured out the yellow liquid.

"Bottling vengeance, my dear godfather."

"At least someone attends to my teachings." Severus smirked holding out his hand to examine the potion. Draco handed it to him readily. It was a sickly yellow color with specks of glowing orange. Severus plucked the stopper out with a steady hand and place his large nose over its opening. Diluted hypogriff blood as a base, thestral saliva, bat veins, spider legs, infusion of ginger root...Severus sniffed. again...eyes?...yes, owl eyes. He corked the phial and handed it back to his godson.

"Did I pass inspection?"

"It is adequate." Draco nearly smiled at the reluctance with which Severus had said the words.

"Just because potions does not run predominately throughout my family does not mean I can't properly brew.

"So it would seem," he scowled.

Ron was having a reasonably good day. He had no papers due and no classes with any Slytherins and today's lunch was his absolute favorite. All in all things were looking up. He glanced over towards Accalia Malfoy's regular seat out of habit before settling himself at his house table. Harry sat down beside him his worries considerably lighter for some reason.

"What's got you in such a good mood mate?" Harry shrugged reaching across the table for a turkey leg as Ron abandoned all conversation while tucking into his meal.

Draco watched his prey shrewdly from across the room. Ronald Weasley took three grotesquely large bites (Draco didn't know how he didn't choke) then reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco hid his smile behind his own goblet as he waited for the shown to begin. It didn't take long.

A strong shriek was ripped from Ron's throat as he scrambled desperately away from the table knocking platters and people out of his way. SPIDERS! They were everywhere. Pouring out of the food which had rotted through crawling up his arms, his legs. Ron fell backwards on his bum slapping and clawing at himself desperate to get the small insects off, but they seemed indestructible. Another desperate scream wrenched the air. Ron looked up wildly searching for help only to find spiders crawling from Harry's mouth and slipping through his tear ducts.

"GET THEM OFF!" Ron shouted his finger nails breaking through his skin drawing blood.

"What?" Harry asked desperately wanting to help his hysterical friend.

"SPIDERS! They're EVERYWHERE!" The entire student body glared around the room muscles tensing except for Draco.

"Ron, there's nothing here. Calm down!" But Ron would have none of it as he let out an earth shattering shout tears streaming down his cheeks. "Professor!"

"They're biting me!" Harry quickly held his friend down wrenching Ron's hands away from his body before he caused anymore damage to his already bleeding form. "Make it stop Harry! Help me!" He sobbed still feeling the tiny legs crawling over his face, his stomach, down his pants and between his toes. And then as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. The spiders faded leaving a bleeding sweaty Ron crying on the stone floor.

"Professor!" Harry called still holding his shivering friend.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore levitated the still inconsolable Weasley with a flick of his wand. A vindictive smile curled the edges of Draco's mouth wickedly.

"Draco, Draco what happened?" He turned slightly to see his sister approaching him her eyes wide with worry her hand tightly clenching Blaise's larger one unthinkingly. Blaise had already informed him of the developments with Accalia, but his sister seemed determined to hide it from him. He was humoring her for now. "What's going on?" He found it oddly endearing that Accalia expected him to know everything.

"Nothing to worry about love," his tone turned soft to allay any concerns she might have as he squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Apparently Weasley is having a mental break," his sarcastic tones covered his gentle moment so as to not loose face. Accalia's amusement shone through her disapproving glare as she swatted at her brother dropping Blaise's hand.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It seemed as if Harry had left ages ago though it had only been about an hour, this did not soothe Ron's nerves. Madam Pomfrey had insisted he stay the night in the hospital wing to see if they could diagnose what had caused his spell earlier in the Great Hall. Ron shivered at the memory his limbs trembling as images flashed before his eyes. It had seemed so real. All those legs and tiny fangs ripping into his skin. He looked down frantically as if to prove to himself that his bed was without arachnids. The only marks he found were the ones he had inflicted upon himself. Thin white lines that were in the process of healing met his eyes.

A small noise to Ron's right caused him to jerk around his pulse rising. The shadows seemed to melt away revealing a figure in a long black robe. Ron let out a soundless gasp reaching for his wand only to find it missing.

"Tut tut Weasley do you always draw your wand on guests?" Ron's face twisted into a scowl at the identity of his visitor his apprehension rising.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He hissed sitting up straighter trying to shake off the feeling of vulnerability that hung about his shoulders like a heavy cloak. His head felt clogged with all the potions Madam Pomfrey had forced him to take as his reaction or lack of one showed.

"Just to finish what I began," he answered abstractly coming closer until he was looming over the bed.

"What is this about?" Ron spat his voice remaining strong despite his mounting fear and confusion.

"My sister."

"What about her?" Suddenly Ron was interested his curiosity flaming as it always did when Accalia Malfoy was mentioned.

"Stay away from my sister or spiders will be the least of your problems." Realization dawned on the redhead's face.

"That was you!" Ron exclaimed his face growing darker with anger and frustration. "The Headmaster will hear about this." Draco chuckled at the meager threat. Truly these Gryfindors were hopeless.

"Your word against mine Weasley. Do you really think I would have revealed myself if I thought you could successfully accuse me? If you only had a shred of evidence then Dumbledore could use this memory, but alas without it this is inadmissable." At this point Draco's taunting tone turned cold his eyes hard and unforgiving. "Tonight was only the tip of the iceberg I can do so much worse. If my sister is walking towards you turn around a run in the opposite direction. If Accalia speaks it would be prudent for you to feign deafness. My sister is heir to one of the oldest pureblood lines in Europe and it will not do for her to be anywhere near your corruptive presence. I will not have your crass behavior upsetting and unsettling her."

Draco paused to twirl Ron's wand between his nimble finger tips, "Do we have an accord?" Ron swallowed his throat suspiciously dry as he curled his hands into tight fists resisting the urge to knock the blonde down. It would not have helped the situation especially when said blonde held Ron's wand.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco's thin thread of control seemed to snap.

"I will not have you upsetting the delicate balance that our family had just recently found," had Ron been a lesser man he would have quelled under the fury of the blonde wizard, "She is my responsibility. You will not hurt her." Draco seized a handful of Ron's pajama top and pulled him up painfully, "Do you understand me?" Ron jerked back his brown eyes filling with righteous indignation as he freed himself from Draco's biting hold.

"You have made yourself extremely clear Malfoy. Now get out."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The only sound in the Great Hall was the clinking of knives and forks. The usually rowdy students were too tired to do anything, but focus on the sustenance before them. Exams were fast approaching and the many procrastinators were making a mad and frantic dash to fill their minds with as many facts as possible. Coupled with their mounting homework it was quite a task. Due to the odd silence that had descended upon the Great Hall this Friday evening the entire student body took notice when the large double doors were suddenly flung open emitting a loud bang causing some teenagers to shriek with surprise. Hermione was not one of them, though she did turn in the general direction of the noise.

In seconds she was on her feet and running down the isle, her long blonde curls flying behind her in total abandon. The school watched on clearly shocked as Lucius Malfoy grunted in surprise as his daughter slammed into his body, throwing herself into his arms. He had no choice, but to hold her there. It was either hold her or drop her onto the hard stone floor. It wouldn't have matter anyways, Hermione had hooked her arms around his neck and it was apparent she had no notions about releasing him.

"Father," she exclaimed burying her face in his neck and breathing deeply as if memorizing his scent sandalwood and...honey, how odd, but reassuring, "Daddy I have missed you." She seemed oblivious to her peers that were staring open mouthed and for a moment he forgot as well as he simply enjoyed holding his nearly grown daughter. He chuckled deeply returning her embrace.

"It is good to see you too my dear," She released him somewhat reluctantly returning her feet to the ground as she stared up at him questioningly.

"But what are you doing here?" She seemed oblivious the attention she was receiving her entire being focused on her father at this point.

"I have come to escort you home." The very thought though not unwelcome seemed to strike her upside the head unpleasantly.

"But-but why?" She demanded resisting the urge to stamp her foot, "The term is almost over surely whatever is wrong can wait until then. I can't miss exams." She nearly went into a panic induced fits at the thought.

"Control yourself Accalia," Lucius responded sternly effectively ending Hermione's anxiety attack, "It is only for the weekend. We have business to attend to. I have spoken with your headmaster and he has agreed."

"So we will be back," she placed a lily white hand on her chest as she tried to stop her uneven breath. Lucius fought the urge to grin at her antics.

"Of course."

"Father," Draco had joined the couple and greeted his father with a formal handshake. Realizing her mistake Hermione's face flushed a dark red as she began to apologize. Lucius held up his hand to stem the flow of her words.

"There is no need." Hermione opened her mouth once again before being silenced by one of the sternest looks Lucius had ever graced her with. She reconsidered speaking apparently this was not the time. Lucius nodded towards the Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling madly as Lucius collected his children and left the Great Hall as it was before. Silent.

Currently Hermione was settled into her bedroom feeling completely at ease as she sat at her desk her planner open before her. Lucius had remained tight lipped about their unannounced departure from Hogwarts and Hermione knew better than to press her father when he had made up his mind. Though her constantly active brain was spinning with possibilities. There was a short nock on her door before her father entered. She smiled at him in greeting motioning him to an available seat returning her eyes to the project at hand.

"What are you doing?" He queried settling back in his chair as he observed her intently.

"Oh I'm clearing my schedule," he raised and eyebrow causing her to giggle, "You gave me no notice father. I had a lot of revisions planned for this weekend which I am now going to have to work into the week if I want to be ready for exams." He sat for a moment quietly observing her work.

"The Zabinis will be visiting tomorrow," Hermione jolted at his clear words leaving a large ink blot in the middle of her block for Wednesday.

"Oh bugger," she hissed dabbing at the ink stain with a cloth.

"Language," her father reprimanded cleaning her mess with a flick of his wand. Hermione glanced up at him sheepishly if it was for her language or her muggle tendencies Lucius did not know.

"Why? Is that why we came home?" Hermione looked incredibly flustered at the thought.

"It is," he nodded gauging her reaction. She knew what was going on and she did not like it one bit.

"You've decided then," her grim words were not a question, but he answered anyway.

"After much deliberation your uncle and I have concurred upon the young Zabini heir. It is a smart match of our two houses. The contracts have already been drawn up and signed now they simply wish to meet you." Hermione looked positively green at the thought.

"It's done then, settled?" He nodded studying her reaction intently, "You did it without even asking," he words were nearly a whisper as she stood indicating she wished to be alone, "I believe I will retire if you will excuse me father."

"Of course," he replied rising still watching her with worried eyes. He placed a tender kiss upon her brow before leaving her to her own devices.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tipsy was cleaning the fireplace in the receiving rooms in preparation for her master's guests when she felt the urgent call of her youngest mistress. Instantly she abandoned her task and popped to the side of the distressed young lady. Accalia Malfoy was truly a joy to serve, never a demanding task master or too harsh with her servants.

"What can Tipsy do for the little mistress?" She asked her large eyes filled with worry and apprehension as the young woman jumped at the address as if she had forgotten she had even called. Accalia turned from her pacing slightly startled.

"Tipsy I need–," she cut herself off abruptly rethinking what she was going to say, "Can I just have some hot chocolate?" She asked defeated seating herself on the edge of her large bed with a sad sigh. Usually the elf would have left instantly, but she linger for a moment taking in the defeated slump of her lady's shoulders. Tipsy left promptly after her inspection to retrieve the drink. The house elf was known for twining a simple sleeping magic around her hot chocolate for the children in her care, but this time she refrained. Sleep would not be the best thing for Accalia Malfoy she was sure.

"Will there be anything else, little mistress?" Tipsy asked handing over the hot chocolate careful not to spill. If she were to burn the little mistress Master Malfoy would be furious and Tipsy was sure not to escape his wrath.

"Can I ask you a question," her mistress asked her voice trembling. Tipsy shook her head swiftly her large ears waving wildly.

"You is not needing to ask what Tipsy think, you is doing what you likes. But I is thinking it is not fitting for me to be talking to my little mistress." Her charge looked up her brow creased in worry. Tipsy could have exploded with the happiness that surged through her at her mistress care for her.

"You are right. I would not want to get you into trouble with father, he can be a beast sometimes. Besides my problems are my own. Thank you for the hot chocolate Tipsy, nobody makes it quite like you." The house elf could not stop the shiver of happiness at her mistresses praise.

Tipsy had popped into the little masters suite of rooms with hardly a thought. All she knew was the someone had to help her kind little mistress and if she couldn't she would find someone who could. The little master was readying himself for bed when she entered causing him to jump.

"What is it?" Draco snapped angry about being startled by the small creature.

"It is the little mistress," Tipsy said twisting her large ears in her bony hands not sure if she should continue. The little master was obviously not happy to see her.

"Yes, what about her," he snapped hating once and for all the jumpiness of the whole house elf raise. He was tempted to order Tipsy to punish herself, but he knew how Accalia disapproved of such things so he refrained.

"She is being upset sir and Tipsy is not knowing what to do." She seemed to have her little master's full attention now as he looked down sharply at her. Tipsy tried not to jump in fright at his fierce gaze.

"What has upset her?"

"Tipsy be not knowing she just thought you should know." Her little master seemed lost in thought before ordering her away as he pulled on his robe.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Draco what are you doing here?" Accalia asked startled as she opened her door. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed from suppressed tears and she sniffled an awful lot.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently. When he saw the clear refusal shining in her eyes he firmly pushed open the door and admitted himself her protests dying on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated drawing her dressing gown more tightly about herself.

"A little birdie told me my sister might be upset and working herself up without due cause." Accalia seemed affronted as she sat herself down in a plushy chair.

"I believe I have just cause for my distress."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She stood up again in agitation. She was quiet for some time staring out the window unseeingly.

"I just don't understand," she said softly running her finger over her window tracing the trail of a raindrop.

"What don't you understand?" Draco prompted her gently not wishing to scare her off the topic or frustrate her too much.

"Why this is necessary? Why father feels he must marry me off the first chance he gets," she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso and to her brother she looked completely lost. "I mean we just met and now he's trying his damnedest to get rid of me." She looked up from her pursual of the rain valiantly trying to hold back tears.

"I just I don't understand...why he doesn't want me. I'm doing the best I can Draco," she scrubbed at her eyes fiercely. She was not going to cry. "What more could he want. I'm trying I'm really trying to be everything he is expecting. The perfect little pureblood lady." For a minute Draco didn't know what to say.

"Accalia, you have to talk to father about this." He reached out to draw her towards him to console her and to perhaps give her a shoulder to cry on, but she jerked away.

"No!" she snapped, "I'm not crying. I will not! I feel like that is all I've been doing for the past five months and I refuse to let another tear fall. I am not a leaky faucet. I'm a girl and I can stop this. I've cried so much I think I'm water logged." Draco decided to skip her sudden phobia of tears and address the issue at hand.

"Accalia you should not doubt father's love for you based upon your betrothal. This is what is expected of him as a good father. For him to arrange an appropriate marriage. If he had ignored his duty to find you a husband that would be a reason to worry. This is a way of expressing how much he cares for you to the world by obtaining the best match possible. He is simply trying to take care of you. You are his daughter and he loves you."

"Logically I understand that," Hermione insisted all evidence of her tears fading, "I guess because I don't want this so much I keep ignoring my logic."

"But you do see father's point?" Draco asked carefully letting out a relieved sigh when she nodded sheepishly feeling embarrassed at the spectacle she had made of herself.

"Besides you like Blaise." Hermione's face reddened at his good natured teasing and he rose to leave glad he had averted a crisis.

"Thanks Draco," she mumbled hugging him tightly. Draco grinned ruffling her hair with a warm hand. Sisters, he was coming to learn, were full of surprises.


	21. In which everything falls apart

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Here is my latest longawaited update. I know I know long time no see, but you'll just have to forgive me and tell me what you think of this chapter. I love you all! Read and review my friends.

**Chapter 21: In which everything falls apart**

"We must make a good impression," Narcissa fussed around Hermione for the up teenth time. The girl was currently dressed in a lavender designer robe that hung gently on her curves with a low scoop neckline lined with intricate gold thread embroidery. Real gold thread, Narcissa had informed her rather haughtily. Hermione could care less about thread, but she smiled indulgently at the doting witch. She really had become fond of Narcissa, she was a bit like an aunt, Hermione surmised.

"I'm nervous," Hermione admitted swallowing thickly while picking at her hem.

"Stop that," Narcissa slapped at the girl's hands readjusting the robe once more, "You should have seen me when I met Lucius' parents. I was pouring tea for Lenora and I was shaking so badly I dropped the entire teapot in her lap. She wasn't hurt, thank Merlin. The teapot had a spell on it you see, even still I remember thinking Roderick was going to chop my hands off. You wouldn't know it for his public front, but your Grandfather Malfoy dotes on Nora obsessively. When your father gets in the mood he can be quite a bother with his own attentiveness," Narcissa's tone was wistful and full of longing. It seemed to Hermione that Lucius' attention was not as troublesome as Narcissa put on.

"Which shoes?" Hermione asked knowing how the witch thrived on such things.

"Most definitely the heels, gives the effect of you being taller. Tall wives produce tall strapping sons. Just look at Draco," Narcissa puffed up in pride and Hermione giggled fighting the urge to remind Narcissa that she was only about an inch and a half taller than the younger girl.

"I don't know why we are going through all this trouble. If the Zabini's don't like me there's no getting out of the contract. They are stuck with me."

"No," Narcissa replied sharply shaking her young charge by the shoulders bracingly, "you mustn't think like that. It is a high honor for Blaise to be receiving your hand in marriage. You are not just anybody's daughter. You're blood is some of the most pure in the world my dear, your money is old, and you magic is powerful. The Zabini's are the ones gaining from this arrangement. By having their son marry you they are instantly bettering there family."

"I thought the Zabini's were just as influential a family as we are?" Hermione asked puzzled. She was really starting to hate pureblood politics. They were intricate and seeped in tradition and history that would take Hermione more than a lifetime to grasp.

"They are lacking for nothing my dear but the Malfoy family status is without a doubt higher. Anybody who cares a wit about being pureblood would wish to link themselves with our family."

"You should have seen the offers that came pouring in when your existence became public knowledge. Lucius Malfoy had a daughter; it was in every paper."

"But I didn't hear any fuss," Hermione argued shaking her head. Narcissa moved behind her to clasp one of the many pendents holding the Malfoy crest around her neck.

"You wouldn't have, the manor is fairly secluded and your father did not wish to upset you in anyway after your interview with the Dark Lord. Heirs from some of the most prestigious families in the wizardring world. The Puddlemires, Prince Clastees of Albania, The Duke of Delaney, Edwin Merlin, all three of the Magus boys including the youngest who is only six, just to name a few." Hermione couldn't help but feel shocked.

"Why did he pick Blaise?" It did not make sense for Lucius to have chosen Blaise over a prince.

"Blaise's family is just as important as the others, plus Lucius knew the two of you were already acquaintances. He supposed it would be easier for you to adjust if you were familiar with your betrothed. He also wished to keep you close. Sending you off to Albania would have hardly been what he wanted. Your uncle was also very adamant about you staying in the country. He wouldn't hear of you living somewhere so far out of his reach."

"I never knew they put that much thought into the process," she mused fiddling with her necklace.

"For Merlin's sake dear what did you think they did drew out of a hat like a silly muggle." Hermione shook her head slowly, she wasn't sure what she had thought.

"Are we making progress?" Lucius asked poking his head inside the door interrupting the conversation.

"Father," Hermione smiled moving forward to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked entering the room completely as he studied his daughter shrewdly. Accalia had not been happy with him during his last visit something must have prompted this sudden change of heart in his stubborn daughter. He glanced at Narcissa who seemed to be glowing with pride.

"Do I need a reason daddy?" she grinned her tone slightly teasing.

"I suppose not," he murmured still slightly suspicious of his offsprings motives.

"What do you think?" she asked giving a small twirl.

"Gorgeous!" he exclaimed in admiration, "How could you be anything but?" She blushed at his comment, but seemed pleased with it all the same.

"Narcissa helped a lot."

"Not too much," Narcissa argued gently. The door was flung open as Draco entered,

"Hey, how's it going with your robes– " Draco stopped abruptly, "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," his father protested.

"Purple, mother?" Draco frowned disapprovingly as he took in Hermione's ensemble with a critical brow raised.

"Lavender," she corrected clucking her tongue at Draco's oversight.

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked anxiously tugging at her sleeve. "Because if you don't like it, or-or you think it's completely wrong for the occasion then I can change. I really don't mind," she rambled feeling very out of her element and insecure. She had always been rubbish with clothes.

"Nonsense," Lucius' voice seemed to boom to his daughter, "she looks perfect." Draco shrugged,

"Very beautiful in deed, I just thought mother would put her in something darker. Green perhaps."

"I have green," Hermione insisted flinging open her wardrobe doors, "loads of green. If you think that's best." Narcissa snorted hiding her laughter.

"You can see whose opinion she values the most."

"Oh, I'm sorry Narcissa," the girl hurried to apologize becoming quite upset. Before Hermione could work herself up properly Draco intervened.

"I think you look lovely as you are," he effectively ended the issue, "You're just missing one thing," Draco quickly stuck a golden jewel incrusted comb into her mass of curls.

"Yes, I think that completes the look nicely," his mother agreed nodding approvingly.

"Master yous guests is being here," a house elf that Hermione had never seen announced.

"They are early," Lucius mused pulling out his pocket watch, "No," he corrected himself snapping it closed, "we are late. Show them to the family parlor, Tandy."

"But we don't entertain guests in the family parlor?" Hermione's voice was laced with a question as she spoke cautiously. She did not like this at all.

"They are soon to be family dear," Narcissa explained taking her husbands arm. Hermione felt her stomach drop with dread and she was sure her face had palled drastically

"Not too soon," Draco encouraged holding out his arm. She accepted it giving him a small smile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Stand up straight mon cheri."

"Mother please," Blaise pulled away from the bustling witch. Tobias placed his large hands on his wife's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"That is quiet enough of that Daniella. I won't have you working yourself up, not in your condition." Tobias Zabini was a tall man, an extremely tall man with a sturdy build. Next to his petite wife his height was almost comical. Daniella was about 5'2 and that was pushing it. Her green eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Now mother, don't cry. Please don't cry I promise I'll stand up straight," Blaise pleaded looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I just want her to love you as much as I do," she sobbed latching onto her son tightly.

"Damn hormones," Tobias mumbled digging in his robe pockets for a handkerchief, "She was the exact same way when she was carrying you." Blaise patted his mother's back awkwardly as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Daniella," Tobias said gently prying her away from her son as he handed her the slightly wrinkled handkerchief, "You are embarrassing yourself sweetheart. How would you feel if the Malfoys came in right now. You wouldn't make a very good impression on that future daughter of yours." Severus watched impassively from the doorway. For such a large man Tobias was exceedingly gently with his expecting wife.

"I'm sorry Tobi," she sniffed wiping at the corner of her eyes where tears had leaked. "I don't know what has gotten into me."

"It is quiet understandable my dear. Why don't you go clean yourself up before our hosts come." She nodded shakily walking away.

"I could make a hormone balancing potion if you would like Tobias."

"Severus, I didn't see you there," the two men shook hands amicably in greeting.

"I just arrived. The potion?" He prompted.

"Oh yes I would love to take you up on that offer, but Daniella refuses to use any potions while she is pregnant. She's convinced they are not good for the baby."

"Only if they are not properly brewed."

"You and I know that, but my wife refuses to see reason on the matter." Severus appeared amused before he spoke again.

"Shall I go see what crisis has detained my niece and the rest of her family." He did not wait for an answer before leaving. Severus intercepted the family as they were coming down the stairs. Hermione was the first to spot him.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed letting out a huge sigh as she embraced him. She felt much more at ease with everyone here. "I'm glad you are here." Lucius felt the familiar stab of jealousy at the interaction, but quickly pushed it away.

"We were having a wardrobe crisis," Narcissa explained as the group continued to make their way to the family parlor.

"Draco thought I should wear green," she told him seriously. Severus suppressed a smile.

"Green would have been too predictable," he consoled as they finally reached the door. Hermione stepped back uncertainly reaching for her brother. Draco was waiting for her his arm extended for her to seize onto.

"You're okay," Severus heard the boy whisper. When they entered the parlor Daniella had returned looking none the worse for wear. In fact you couldn't even tell she had been sobbing hysterically only minutes before.

"Tobias, Daniella, Blaise we are so glad you could all come," Narcissa said warmly instantly shifting into the familiar role of hostess.

"We are glad to be here," Daniella answered moving to embrace the other witch as the men all shook hands.

"And this must be the lady of the hour," Tobias announced buoyantly taking Hermione aback with his friendliness. Apparently not all Slytherin males were as stiff and formal as her own family.

"Tobias let me introduce my daughter Accalia Snape Malfoy. Accalia this is Tobias Zabini and his wife Daniella." Lucius ushered Hermione forward where she instantly dropped a curtsey. Her eyes raised to meet the man's unflinchingly.

"We've heard so much about you dear," Daniella spoke moving closer allowing Hermione to see her better.

"Your pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop her outburst. Hermione stopped mortified. Instead of becoming insulted as Hermione had expected Daniella laughed.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am. It's much harder to hide a pregnancy when you are as short as I," Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, "Don't worry about it dear it came as quite shock to us as well. One of the reasons Tobi and I didn't make it to your New Years Ball in fact."

"When are you due?" Hermione couldn't help, but ask.

"Sometime in September. It's another boy," she confided with a smile.

"Congratulations Mrs. Zabini."

"Daniella, please," It was Hermione's turn to smile. Blaise's mother was a petite lady with dark strawberry blonde hair that was cut in a fashionable bob and dark green eyes that she had obviously passed onto her son. Her husband on the other hand was a complete contrast. He was _tall_! And his build was not the slender form that both her uncle and father sported it was broad and sturdy with thick muscles and a strong square jaw. All in all he was a rather imposing figure that was completely destroyed by his laughing brown eyes. They made him seem very approachable. Hermione swallowed her words disappearing. She was grateful when Narcissa spoke, deftly saving the situation with all the grace of a royal.

"Sit, sit everyone. There is no need to stand on ceremony here." They all took seats as a few house elves began laying out the tea things. When everyone had been served the conversation flowed much more smoothly.

"Your father tells me you wish to go into mediwizardry," Tobias commented causing Hermione's brow to furrow. How did Lucius know that? Realization dawned, he was her father of course he would have access to all her school records even her occupation outlook. She picked up her cup,

"Actually my interests have changed. Mediwizardry does not hold the appeal that it once did."

"Well what do you want to do now?" Blaise asked joining the conversation.

"I'm actually interested in the law, but it's not my primary concern it would just be a conjecture to my real goal."

"Which is?" Daniella asked leaning forward clearly interested in what she had to say. Hermione could feel the unbridled passion rise with in her as her sense of injustice flamed.

"Ministry censorship. Specifically information censorship. In The Prophet for example everything printed within it's pages has to be Ministry approved."

"You might as well move to America," her uncle scoffed swirling his brandy in the bottom of his glass.

"I'm not expecting to revise our whole governmental system just tweak it a bit."

"So you want to what open your own paper?" Daniella asked.

"Precisely. The only paper in Britain is The Prophet or The Quibbler," she rolled her eyes as if it pained her to include The Quibbler as a publication, " The public should have a reliable unbiased source and I hope to be one of it's founders."

"It's going to take a miracle, you do realize?" Draco quipped tugging at one of her curls in that brotherish fashion that annoyed her to no end. She slapped his hand away.

"Or ungodly amounts of money. Which," she smirked, "I happen to have."

"And influence, you happen to have inherited that as well," Lucius seemed intrigued by her idea.

"I suppose politics is not the most unsavory role I'll ever play." She grinned also before she began thinking.

"I find politics the most unsavory endeavor anyone could every undertake," Severus snarked reclining back in his chair. Hermione glowered before turning prettily back to the visitors. Her uncle chuckled softy in the background amused.

"Not many pureblood women work." She stated pinning Tobias with her steely gaze which was unwavering as if accusing.

"No they don't," he agreed nodding, "However Lucius knows your stubborn passions better than I and he provided for you the opportunity to work in the marriage contract." Hermione turned sharply towards her father who looked at her with an unruffled expression.

"Merlin, Accalia, did you really think I'd want to extinguish your fire purposefully. You wouldn't be you without it."

"Your mother was quite the activist as well," Daniella commented changing the subject deftly.

"She was at that," Narcissa agreed surprising Hermione by commenting. The family usually refrained from speaking of Selena in Lady Malfoy's presence. They were unsure of her reaction, "I believe her area of special concern was the orphans. Especially muggle born children who had been abandoned by their parents when their magic began to develop."

"Appalling," Daniella commented her hand resting protectively atop her enlarged stomach, "how anyone could ever abandon a child, is beyond my comprehension."

"I agree," Narcissa responded combing her fingers through her son's fringe fondly. "Children are such precious gifts, I only wish I had been able to have more." She let out a sad little sigh before retracting her hand. Hermione resisted a groan, could they be anymore obvious.

"I will need to provide an heir. I know this." The two witches grinned sheepishly.

"Two," her uncle interjected, "One for the Zabini line the other for the Snape family." Two children, Hermione's mind almost couldn't wrap around the thought properly. She was sixteen for Merlin's sake, kids hadn't ever been on the top of her list exactly. It seemed like now they had been shoved up there for her.

"I'm guessing you would rather your grandchildren arrive sooner rather than later," Hermione commented flippantly though her heart was beating so quickly it felt as if it was humming. "Of course you do," she nodded to herself not waiting for their answer. "May I be excused?" She asked no one in particular. She couldn't think clearly around all these pleasantries and if there was one thing she needed right now it was to think.

"You may," her father finally spoke after a pregnant pause.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Draco rose with a sigh to follow his sister out of the room, but Blaise waved him down.

"It had better be me. I need the practice," he grinned before walking out the door. It didn't take but a moment to locate Hermione, she had walked only a little ways down the hall to stare out a window. He approached her from behind his arms wrapping warmly about her small figure.

"Blaise," she whispered breathing in his familiar scent her heart speeding at his touch.

"Where you as surprised as I?" He asked running his hands down her arms. She didn't answer though she did lean back into his strong chest, "It won't be that bad love, we can make it work."

"It's not that Blaise," she sighed turning to face him, "I think I could marry you and be quite happy about it. We could do well together. I just-I hate having to be told that I can work and how many children I need to have and by when–" Blaise silenced what was sure to be a very long list by capturing her lips with his. Hermione's was a free spirit and Blaise knew all along how hard this would be for her.

"None of that matters," he whispered brushing his lips under her ear, "I will keep you safe, I will love you, trust me. All will be well my dear." She kissed him back sweetly her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You are such a smooth talker," Hermione laughed, "Do you really mean a word you say," she teased her hands continuing to play with the back of his neck.

"Always, I am a Gryfindor after all," Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think I just made myself sick," he laughed along with her, "now that we have fixed that will you please go back in and endure my mother for just a bit longer."

"Blaise, I don't know what you're talking about. I think your mother is just lovely." Blaise scoffed at her words as they made there way back to the family parlor. They stopped just outside the door that was slightly ajar as Hermione put her ear next to the opening motioning Blaise to be silent as she eavesdropped. Daniella was speaking,

"You have no idea how relieved I was, Lucius, when you came to see Tobi during Christmas break. I was starting to worry about who our son would marry. But when Tobi told me that he had signed the contract that very night you stopped by I was ecstatic."

"What is she talking about?" Hermione whispered her eyebrows furrowed.

"Accalia," Blaise hissed trying to pull her away from the door, but she jerked away.

"-and then when I heard that Blaise was going to have to charm her into acceptance I became even more worried.

"Is that what you were doing?!" Hermione demanded standing up straight her voice growing louder with her mounting anxiety, "Charming me into acceptance so I wouldn't put up to much of a fight." The doors opened to see what the commotion was. Hermione could feel her blood run hot in her veins, "Is that what you were thinking of when you kissed me? Charming me to the altar, charming me to your bed so you wouldn't have to hear me BITCH!" She was shouting now her hurt quickly turning to anger to better cope

"Accalia," her father cautioned, but she would have none of it.

"I don't want to hear it! Do you love me so little," She questioned echoing her uncle's accusation from their betrothal talk subconsciously, "that you would lie to me? All this time I spent worrying about who you were going to end up picking and you've known since Christmas!"

"Your uncle and I thought it best if we gradually–"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed the windows cracking as her anger made her magic jump crazily. Hermione didn't think she had ever been this angry, "You all knew didn't you! Draco, Uncle Severus, you fed me all the bullshit about family duty and acceptance!" The wind was picking up, "You lied to me and you," she pointed at Blaise and he flew backwards as a wave of her magic crashed into him "you used me! You made me think you cared about me, that you wanted me. I quit! I'm through being manipulated. I'm through with this entire twisted family! I wish my mother was still alive so I would have never had to meet you!"

"Hermione if you–"

"NOOO!" She yelled the windows exploding into tiny irretrievable pieces that caused everyone except Hermione to duck in surprise, "Don't talk to me, don't you dare try to make this look better with pretty words!" She turned abruptly and dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time tripping in her desperation. Daniella's trembling hands were clasped over her mouth as she tried to quiet her sob as the hall became deadly silent.

"I'm sorry," she moaned her words still muffled by her hands, "I didn't know she was listening." Tobias's arms instantly pulled her safely to him.

"She would have found out eventually," Draco sighed softly his voice drenched with regret and guilt. "It's not your fault."

"Where will she go?" Tobias asked cradling his distressed wife even closer. Severus shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but she is no Gryfindor. She will run."

"We should give her time to calm down," Blaise suggested as he pulled himself up painfully from the floor. He had been the one to take the brunt of the witches anger and the bruises and shallow cuts attested to that fact.

"No," Lucius shook his head, "I know my daughter this must be dealt with swiftly before her stubbornness asserts itself. Have a healer called for the young Zabini, Narcissa, and for Daniella as well," Narcissa nodded her eyes wide as her husband began to mount the steps. "I shan't have anything harming that baby in my house." He acknowledge the expecting mother's distressed state. "Especially not it's soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"Father I'll come with you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"No, I'm going alone," Lucius voice brooked no room for argument and Draco instantly backed down.

Hermione didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do when she got there, but go she must. The Estate was not an option because her uncle had known all along and this thought twisted the knife of betrayal deeper into her gut. She didn't know her grandparents well enough to receive sanctuary from them and the Grangers were out of the question. _It'll have to be a friend then,_ she thought before quickly realizing the she had no true friends. She had isolated herself to her family unit since this whole identity mess had started and suddenly she realized the foolishness of that move. _Harry and Ron?_ The thought bounced around in her brain before she quickly dismissed it. She was too far gone to try to go back.

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek before she banished it quickly. She wondered if this had been part of their plan too, to bind her to them, to isolate her so she would have no one left to rely on. She was now standing before her mammoth fireplace a hand full of green powder slipping through the cracks of her fingers and she still did not know where she was going. _I could go to a hotel. _No that would cost money and the instant she withdrew funds her father would know where to find her. Suddenly a memory rose unbidden in her mind. Without giving herself a chance to rule this new idea out she tossed the floo powder into the grate and called out, with a voice laced with desperation, her last hope.

"White Hall!" The world spun.


	22. In which there is a strange House Elf

Okay shoot me, draw and quarter me, off with my head; I know I deserve much worse for making my great reviewers wait soooo long for this update. I only hope that this chapter will make up for the long wait. Lets see what you need to know. If you don't understand where Hermione is remembering White Hall from reread chapter 17 it is mentioned in the memories. As always any suggestions or constructive critisisms are welcome and appreciated in all your reviews. Or if you just want to drop a line to tell me if you like it or not, anything at all! I LOVE REVIEWS! Now on with the show.

P.S. This all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!!

**Chapter 22: In which there is a strange House Elf**

Tildy, the head house elf, stifled a yawn. Work was boring since the death of her mistress. She suppressed the rush of pain at the thought. She had loved her mistress and served her loyally since infancy, and now with the loss of since a vibrant soul the house was empty and desolate. There was a small army of house elves still residing at White Hall and they all worked to keep the estate in pristine condition, but with out their mistress to fuss over and clean up around the small truehearted creatures were becoming listless and depressed.

Truth be told Tildy had practically raised Selena Snape and had more spunk than any normal house elf. Over the years servant and mistress lines blurred and Tildy had become a confidant after the shunning. Selena Snape had never been publically shunned after becoming Lord Malfoy's mistress, her position was too great, but private visits were seldom made by respectable pureblood ladies to a kept woman. Selena's whole world had been Lucius Malfoy, her brother, and Tildy.

Up until about 5 months ago the small house elf, insignificant in most eyes, was the holder of her mistress' most precious secret. She had been with Selena during the birth and was there to console her after the small baby was taken away by the Grangers. Tildy knew that their friendship crossed every line of propriety, but that's what they had been, secret friends. Tildy's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the forgotten shifting of the wards to accommodate a visitor. With a pop she instantly appeared in the receiving room. The long unused fireplace roared to life spitting a young girl out onto the hearth. She must have been misdirected, Tildy reasoned. The girl stood on shaky legs the fire in her exquisite eyes dulling to smoldering embers. Tildy gasped in shock, those eyes – those were her mistress' eyes.

"I don't want anyone to know I am here," she spoke her throat tight. It was a clear order solidifying her identity for Tildy.

"Of course mistress," Tildy answered breathlessly.

"Can we block the floo?" She was worried.

"No one will enter the premises without you direct permission," Hermione seemed shocked at the elf's manner of speech. She visibly shook the thought from her head, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"My father may try–"

"But he will not succeed." Hermione nearly slumped with relief, "You seem tired my lady. Would you like a room prepared for your use?"

"Oh yes," she stumbled still shocked by the house elf's fluency, "I'll be staying here indefinitely." Tildy did not jump at Hermione's command like any other house elf as was expected.

"Is school not in session?" The young girl gnawed on her lip with indecision. It went against her very character to not to return immediately to Hogwarts, but such was her desire to avoid Lucius.

"I will not be returning to school," she winced at her own words, but that would be the first place her father looked. Perhaps she could take her exams through the post, "At least not for the foreseeable future." The house elf looked at her with disapproval shining in her large brown eyes. Hermione almost felt herself shrink under the intensity of the gaze. The small creature was rather intimidating. With one last chilling look the elf disappeared with an almost angry crack.

Hermione sat herself warily on the edge of the plush sofa. The room was decorated in warm golds and soft creams. At the time her mother's home had been the best idea now, however; she wasn't so sure. She was so angry, and-and hurt she could barely think. She released a frustrated sigh as she surged to her feet. Another pop was heard and thinking the house elf from before had returned Hermione let out a relieved breath. It was a house elf just not the one from before. This one was much smaller. So much smaller that had it snuck up on her Hermione might have stepped on it squashing it flat.

"Hello?" She questioned towards the tiny creature. "Who are you?"

"Me's Woddy wif an 'ar'," he squeaked staring up at the stranger with giant eyes. Apparently the elf's had to grow into their eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Roddy," Hermione spoke crouching down next to, what could only be a very young house elf. He was about the size of a large cat. "How old are you?"

"Fwee," he spoke with a speech impediment holding up three fingers. Hermione's heart squeezed, he was so cute.

"Do you live here?" He nodded twisting one of his ears absentmindedly.

"Wif mumzy and pops."

"That sounds just lovely," Hermione replied softly, thinking that it did indeed sound wonderful. Another crack was heard.

"Mistress if you'll just–Roddy! What do you think you are doing in here!" The small elf jumped.

"Sowy," he mumbled hanging his head and disappearing with a pop.

"He was fine," Hermione said softly feeling drained and thin as if her emotions had stretched her out too far.

"You need to sleep mistress," was the house elf's only reply. Hermione nodded in acquiesce.

"How did you know who I was?" Hermione asked following Tildy down the hall.

"You have your mother's eyes," she replied leading her into a spacious room decorated in lavender and gold. "Have a good rest my lady."

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed halting the elf's retreat, "Who will I – what if I need you?" She asked sounding much younger than her sixteen years. The creature released a small smile.

"My names Tildy, just call."

* * *

"She has not returned to the school nor is she at the estate," Severus said brushing himself off as he stepped into Lucius' office, headquarters for Hermione searching.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Lucius cursed the papers on his desk flying in all directions as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "Draco?" He questioned as his son entered.

"She's not at Grandfather Malfoy's."

"No hotels either," Lucius sighed, "None of her funds have been touched.

"When you went to talk to her I'm guessing you didn't think it would take this long to find her." Lucius glowered at his smart mouthed son. Draco truly was worried for his sister he just didn't want anyone else to know it. "She's much better at hiding than we thought."

"You don't think she's gone to those Weasley?" Lucius sneered causing Draco to shake his head slightly.

"Absolutely not."

"We may need to file a missing persons report," Severus suggested his heart hammering a unsteady rhythm with his anxiety.

"The last thing we need is incompetent aurors crawling all over the Manor."

"True," Draco sniffed, "we have enough incompetence here already."

"Draconis if you do not stop with these asinine comments I will lock you in your room until your wedding day!" Lucius snapped, "This is not helping us find your sister."

"Lucius," Narcissa admonished walking into the room her eyes red rimmed as she pressed a handkerchief to her damp cheek, "If you don't stop it Draco might run away too and then where would we be," she collapsed into a fit of tears against her husbands shoulder, " No daughter and no son. Where is she Luce? Bring her back!" Narcissa was taking this very hard she had grabbed on to Accalia as if she was her own daughter and Lucius had seldom denied her anything. By not producing Accalia immediately this felt like denial. What good was their mountains of Galleons, numerous properties, and titles if they couldn't bring Accaila back?

"I'm doing my best love." Severus suppressed a jealous jolt, Hermione was not Narcissa's daughter she was Selena's.

"Selena's" he mused aloud causing the entire party to focus on him even Narcissa's tears quieted.

"What was that Severus?"

"You don't think she would have gone to White Hall?"

"That's the best idea we've had yet," Lucius replied slowly as if turning the thought over inside his head.

"What's White Hall?" Draco questioned looking between the two wizards quizzically.

"Selena's estate in Greece," Severus informed his godson while the elder Malfoy was distracted.

"Would she know about this place?" Draco asked his father who nodded a nonverbal yes.

"She might," his verbal answer was less enthusiastic. "We had better check just to be safe." Lucius had not visited his former mistress' home since the day that she had died. It was too full of memories.

"I will go," Severus volunteered sensing the inner conflict. Lucius declined the offer he was not a man to let his weaknesses be so obvious. Besides sooner or later he would have to put Selena's ghost to rest. It didn't however go as planned.

It was the third time that Lucius had been unceremoniously spat out of the fireplace. He looked up at the spectators his glorious long blonde hair falling in nots over his face.

"I think it is safe to say," Severus replied sagely, "That she is residing in White Hall and has had the floo blocked."

"You're a genius Severus." Lucius struggled up into a standing position.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Draco asked some of the pressure alleviating due to the fact that they now knew where Hermione was. It was only a matter of time now.

"There is nothing we can do," his father said, "If Accalia does not want us to come in we won't be able to. She is the mistress of White Hall the wards answer to her wishes as do all the house elves."

"She was smart to choose her refuge as she did." Severus nodded pride coating his voice.

"She is no idiot." Lucius agreed. "Sometimes I believe it would be easier if she was," he finished the thought in a mumble.

"We can't do anything?" Draco asked incredulously.

"We wait," his mother consoled putting her arms around him tightly. Draco let her hold him because it would comfort her... it comforted him too. When Accalia got home she was going to get it. If she ever came home that is. She had been so angry he wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

It had been about a week since Hermione had taken refuge in her mother's estate of White Hall and she was coming to love the place. The house was wide and spacious, airy and full of sunlight. The grounds were extensive, with large gardens, stables, and an archery range. There was also a small menagerie on the grounds that delighted the teenager to no end.

She pressed the Snape seal into the last of her post and sent them off with Apollo. One of the letters was directed towards Hogwarts in hope that her exams could be taken within the walls of the estate. She had no doubt that by next year she would be returning to Hogwarts, but right now she wanted nothing to do with her family and two members just happen to be residing in Hogwarts Castle.

"Mistress?" Tildy spoke from the doorway, "Your brother is requesting admittance."

"He is to be refused of course." She waved off the thought with an imperial hand. If she didn't think about the betrayal it did not pain her.

"Very well," Tildy replied reluctantly clearly displeased with her answer, "Eventually mistress you will have to speak to them. You cannot sequester yourself here forever."

"I realize that Tildy." That little elf was stubborn, pushy, and as smart as a whip, Hermione liked her.

"I will offer your brother your regrets that you cannot allow him entrance at this time." Tildy nodded satisfied.

"See that you do." The house elf left her to her own devices again. Hermione turned to the invoice budget that sat atop her desk. Her father had no control over the portion of inheritance that her mother had left her and that was what she was funding her living expenses at the moment. The upkeep of the estate had been paid for two hundred years in advance when White Hall had been purchased by her father. The only thing Hermione was looking at right now was a small addition to her beloved menagerie and some clothes that she had ordered for her stay here.

Hermione loved running her own household. Everything was done exactly to her specifications without any argument. For example, when she had moved breakfast back an hour so she could sleep later she hadn't heard a squeak of protest. Though she had received another dark disapproving look from Tildy. She was getting a little drunk with power to be honest. The thought of marriage now, after her gulps of freedom, was abhorrent. She was coming to hate her father for locking her away in the guise of marriage and placing her entire being under Blaise's thumb. She had promised herself that when she married (and she knew she must) Blaise would have no power over this place. White Hall was to be her escape, as it had been her mother's.

"You're brother has left another letter," Tildy interrupted her thoughts placing the paper in the bottom drawer of the antique desk with the others. "Will you not read them my lady?"

"Not now Tildy. I do not wish to hear from Draco. Now I am going out," Hermione decided suddenly clasping a light cloak around her shoulders.

"Out on the grounds ma'am?" Tildy questioned her voice reserved.

"No Tildy, I'm going to explore the surrounding towns." The House elf clearly did not approve.

"Do not worry so Tildy. I will be fine," she let out at lilting laugh, "I will be back in time for dinner. What are we having by the way?"

"Roasted Chicken, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy–" Hermione cut off the list.

"That sounds just lovely. I'll see you at half past." She left with a swirl of her cloak causing Tildy to think once more just how alike mother and daughter were.

* * *

"She refused you again Draco?" Severus question, the answer already known to him as his miserable godson sat himself on the sofa in the professor's private rooms.

"She's being so stubborn," Draco replied despondently with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We lied to her. She feels betrayed," Severus spoke handing the blonde a cup of tea. "None of this would have happened if your father had been able to close White Hall when Selena died. She has that whole estate to ramble around in, house elves at her beck and call, and no limitations. It will be quite a while before she feels inconvenienced enough to return to us." Draco shook his head, he clearly missed his sister.

"I don't know Severus, I keep thinking she'll show up for exams. I'd bet my last galleon that skiving off school is slowly killing her."

"Even still," he countered, letting the phrase hang in the air full of possibilities though he didn't elaborate. Before Severus could continue a pop was heard, he swirled around intent on scarring the small creature so thoroughly that it would never interrupt again, but pulled up short at who he saw. "Tildy?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Good evening Master Snape." Severus had never gotten on well with his sister's educated elf. He had been very much against Selena's childhood pursuit to make her elf into a proper lady. As usual she hadn't listened to a word her brother had said, doing exactly as she pleased. Their parents thought it cute. "I'm sorry for barging in unannounced; however, time was of the essence. My lady is due home any moment, but I felt I must speak with you."

"Severus who is that?" Draco spoke from his position of the couch leaning over slightly to get a better look. The house elf curtsied with familiar ease and answered for herself.

"My name is Tildy of the House of Snape, Head House Elf of White Hall, former personal servant to the late Lady Snape and self appointed guardian of the present Lady Snape."

"You cannot appoint yourself Hermione's guardian Tildy," Severus warned his tone slightly testy.

"I did not come to argue legalities with you Master Snape," the elf spoke rather abruptly. The title merely a formality, she hadn't answered to him since Selena had taken her as a personal elf.

"Then why have you come Tildy?" Severus asked feeling a headache form between his eyes. She always seemed to have this effect on him.

"My former mistress would not be happy that her only child was not attending school."

"Happiness isn't exactly our pervading emotion as to Hermione's situation either. Unless you are coming to allow us and audience with my niece you can be of no help." She didn't comment simply handed him a letter. Severus read over it quickly.

"This is for the headmaster."

"I intercepted that letter from an owl this morning. That is your ticket around my mistress' order barring you from her presence." Snape looked at the letter once more before looking back up at Tildy. Draco ever impatient snagged the letter from his godfather's loose fingers.

"This is perfect," he exclaimed as the professor and elf continued to study one another, "The Headmaster won't allow her to take an exam outside the presence of a certified professor to serve as proctor. He can send you! You can bring her home." He turned frenzied eyes full of hope to the odd house elf that had brought back his sister, well almost. "Thank You." Severus looked at his godson strangely. That had to be the singular time in Draco's life that he had ever thanked a house elf.

"Mistress Selena used to speak of you often." Draco looked confused at the turn this conversation had taken, "She regretted the fact that her daughter would grow up without a brother. She knew how precious her own was. She would be happy to know that despite the fact that you didn't grow up together you are still close."

"I hated being an only child." He replied softly with a shrug.

"She hated it for you too." With no words of goodbye the house elf popped out of Hogwarts Castle. Draco blinked slowly at the spot where Tildy had been seconds before.

"That is one strange house elf."

"I have always thought so," Severus replied dryly readying himself for a meeting with the Headmaster.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, knew that had he only greased a few palms he would have been standing in White Hall the next day. The Ministry had the power to override a blocked floo in the case of a minor runaway. The cons to reporting his daughter as a runaway and having the aurors barge into the estate wands blazing was that Hermione was sure to become even more angry and irrational. She would never forgive him. There was also sure to be a leak to the press and it would not be positive publicity for the Malfoy Family.

He had made a decision however, should his daughter not return by the end of the month he would petition the Dark Lord for the use of one of his senior curse breakers to dismantle the wards surrounding White Hall. A brother deatheater was sure to be much more discreet than the incompetent Ministry. One way or another she would be back with her family where she belonged.

Thankfully, despite the rather inspiring explosion of his daughter last weekend the Zabini's were not deterred. They were still looking forward to having her become a part of their family. They understood perfectly why she had been so upset and did not hold it against her, in fact Lucius believed they actually sympathized with her. Daniella was still rather upset and blamed the whole incident on herself. He received regular owls from the couple inquiring after Accalia. The Zabini's were being much more forgiving that he would have been had Daphne Greengrass pitched a fit when receiving her future in-laws.

"Lucius," Narcissa knocked lightly on the door of his study before entering, "Severus is here to see you." He rose to leave the room, but stopped to study his silent wife. Narcissa had delivered three still born children before her body could take no more. Two of them had been girls. She was displaying the same symptoms that she had after losing her own children. She was withdrawing into herself. He kissed her softly on the forehead before drawing her towards him for a quick embrace.

"She will be home by the end of the month," he promised releasing her before moving out of the room entirely. Severus must have news there was no other reason for his visit.

* * *

Blaise sighed running a hand through his short black hair as he squinted once more at the paragraph before him. He had read the same words about five times now and he still could not tell you what they said. His thoughts were almost constantly on Accalia and they were impeding his study habits. He pushed aside his potions book which only reminded him of his potions professor who in turn reminded him of Accalia. He pulled the arithmacy book towards him before pushing it away almost violently. He was trying not to think of his betrothed and that was her favorite subject.

The truth was he felt guilty, inordinately guilty for having lied to her and played upon her emotions as he had. But what else was he to do, he argued with himself, he had done exactly what had been asked of him. 'Make her fall for you', Draco had told him, 'I want her to be happy. She won't be happy with an arranged marriage. If she is in love with you things will go over a lot easier.'

So he had charmed, and charmed, and charmed some more. He had surprised her, delighted her, and doted upon her. She never stood a chance really. But along the way she had charmed him right back. Unconsciously, but she had ensnared him just the same. He had been enchanted by her naive intelligence, her beauty, her stubbornness, her pride, and her passion.

Blaise knew that despite the latest fiasco they would still be married. The paper work was all signed and witnessed, all the t's crossed and i's dotted. There was no getting around it. They were getting married and he did not want a marriage full of tense civility. If Accalia ever forgave him, he would fix it. If it took every last breathe in his body he would make this up to her.

* * *

Hermione had just finished the practical portion of her transfiguration exam with her proctor Professor Albright the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. She stretched her arms up hearing her shoulders pop as Albright handed her the last exam. Potions. It took her fourty-five minutes to complete the written portion before pulling her hair up in preparation for brewing.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Professor Albright began to pack up, "We still have one exam left."

"Yes," the lady nodded, "But the potion you are creating requires the presence of a Master. Professor Snape should be here in a moment." Hermione's mouth flew open in protest, but before she could speak her uncle's familiar voice enveloped her.

"Thank Professor Albright for her time Accalia." Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to contain her frustration. She had been tricked, again.

"Thank you very much Professor," Hermione pushed the words through tight teeth offering a taunt smile to the instructor. "I apologize for any inconvenience you may have had." Professor Albright could feel the tension dancing between the two family members and quickly made her exit with a small smile towards her fellow colleague.

"What are you doing here?!" she spat whirling around her cheeks blushed with an angry red.

"I am giving you an exam. So sit down and contain yourself unless you want to fail," he barked startling Hermione with his harsh no-nonsense tone that made her instantly sit. Her anger returned however as she sat waiting for Tildy to bring in her supplies.

"You're not–"

"Speaking during this portion of your exam will result in a instant failure." He spoke over her caustically. She glared at him her lips tightly shut. Really like that rule even applied in this instance, they were completely alone. No chance of her cheating here. Her supplies were brought to her and she instantly began brewing, a flurry of activity. Her uncle watched her with a smirk. Her temper was flaring and she was a sight for his sore eyes. He felt relieved to see her even though he had known she would be fine. Severus made sure she was past the dangerous portion of the brewing before speaking into the silence.

"We want you to come home." Hermione jolted at his words and opened her mouth to shoot back at him, but at her uncle's raised eyebrow she shut her mouth with a snap returning her eyes to her potion. "Narcissa is a basket case, your father is working himself into an early grave, your brother can't concentrate, and Blaise," he paused at her snort, "Blaise will probably fail sixth year altogether he is so distracted." Hermione did not pause in her anticlockwise stirring.

"And your uncle, your uncle is sorry for abusing your trust." She faltered at Severus' soft words before forcing herself to continue stirring. Stopping now would ruin her potion and cost her, her grade.

"We knew what your reaction to an arranged marriage would be, but we thought we could make it easier for you. That was all we wished to do. We thought if we proceeded gradually, let you develop a relationship with Blaise you would accept things better."

"You all manipulated me," she whispered tears contaminating her potion. She let out a wail as she realized what she had just done. Severus vanished the potion from her cauldron and extinguished the flame with his wand.

"Can't you see our intentions were honorable?" Hermione wanted to yell, to shout at him that she didn't give a damn about their intentions but she did. Understanding their reasoning was very important to her. "You were already having trouble adjusting we didn't want to make it harder."

"You failed. You only made things worse." He just studied her as she continued to speak, "Do you know how humiliating it is to realize a guy is kissing you because your father told him to. That all the moments that you thought were special were a lie. I can only imagine what Blaise was thinking when he was with me, probably laughing." Severus tilted her head up with a gentle hand forcing her to meet his faze

"No my silly niece, no man could kiss you without having their breath stolen. There would be nothing left to laugh with." She let out a strangled chuckle of her own. "I can't answer for Blaise all I know is that I am sorry for lying to you and if you would only speak to you father and brother you would see how sorry they are as well." He released her allowing her to return to her former position this time looking forlornly into her empty cauldron. Severus twitched his wand the potion on the board changing to a different one.

"Begin again. This one is going to be graded, tears or no tears. So you had best contain your easily excited female sensibilities." Hermione scoffed at his words with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

It took Hermione four more days to work herself up to seeing her father. She had dressed carefully with an attention to detail like never before. She spent so long brushing her teeth that Tildy had threatened to do it for her if she didn't hurry. She was still angry at her father, but she was gradually coming around. Two weeks had helped to cool her temper and to see rationally. And beside Tildy was right, she couldn't sequester herself here forever. Eventually she would have to make up with her family. Might as well do it today. With a woosh she was standing in her father's office. Lucius glance up before standing swiftly upon seeing who it was.

"I am so angry with you," she hissed gnashing her teeth together with the effort in controlling her emotions. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I know," he replied moving towards her, "But I am so glad to see you." When he reached her side he did something very unMalfoy like, he drew her to him and squeezed her so tightly she gasped. "When I couldn't find you–" Lucius couldn't finish his sentence as he remembered the blinding terror that had engulfed him when she was first discovered missing. He had looked perfectly composed on the outside, but he had never been more afraid in his life. "It was like losing your mother all over again except so...so much worse."

"I-I'm sorry daddy," she stuttered taken aback by his greeting her anger nearly melting. He pressed a kiss into her hair before releasing her. It didn't take a second for it to return. Her father was a master manipulator she had come here to yell at him and ended up apologizing.

"Stop," she hissed, "Stop twisting my emotions into knots. I am angry with you and you are trying to manipulate me again." Lucius looked wounded by her words.

"I am not trying to confuse you Accalia. I know I hurt you, but I love you and when you disappeared I felt my heart stop. Don't cheapen my feelings to make yourself feel better." Hermione looked at the ground properly chastised.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So am I," he held her once more, "I should have never lied to you. It won't happen again. I swear."

"Thank you," she sniffed hugging him tighter. "Because if it does I won't be coming back home." Her words were light and almost said jokingly, but Lucius caught the thinly veiled threat. Before another word was said Narcissa entered took one look at Hermione and ripped her from her fathers arms and into a fierce embrace. The older woman cried and showered her charge with kisses.

"I thought I had lost you too." She sobbed as Hermione rubbed her back shooting her father a confused look over Narcissa's shoulder. "I lost so many babies I thought it was happening all over again."

"I'm sorry I worried you." The slender woman shook her head with a watery laugh.

"Don't you worry about it love. You're home and that's all that matters." She rocked slightly with Hermione still clutched in her arms, "That's all that matters."

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	23. In which there is an odd punishment

Wow it has been a while. I hope you guys are not angry with me things have been crazy and I'm just recently settling in as a Freshman in college so it has been a rather odd transition for me and I haven't had time to write as much as I would have liked. I hope you haven't all given up on me and this story because I certainly haven't. Anyways on with the story that you have already waited so long for. Hermione and Draco get into some trouble in this chapter and you get to see how Lucius handles that as a father. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 23 : In which there is an odd form of punishment.**

Accalia missed breakfast the next morning by forty-five minutes. She dressed with wild abandon, as she tried to make her way downstairs without being later than she already was. Any meal at the Manor was a production lasting at least an hour. It seemed the Malfoys liked it that way. The most casual meal was of course breakfast, though it still consisted of two courses. Usually beginning with fresh fruit or warm cereal and then moving to the main course. Her father never moved from the table until ten past eight and he despised tardiness. She arrived in the breakfast nook (not much of a nook, it was still rather large) out of breath and with a skidding stop as she landed in a heap in her chair.

"I'll skip the fruit this morning and move right onto the pancakes if you don't mind," she placed her napkin in her lap and reached for the maple syrup.

"At least use the strawberry syrup since you are forgoing your fruit," Narcissa insisted passing the afore mentioned syrup towards her charge.

"Thank you Narcissa," Hermione accepted it with an amused smile. Really substituting real fruit with fruit flavored syrup, the idea was laughable. Lucius took a long drink of his coffee before setting aside his paper and acknowledging his daughter.

"We are grateful that you decided to grace us with your presence this morning." She rolled her eyes discretely.

"I apologize father. I'm not used to waking so early. I had breakfast moved back an hour at White Hall." Lucius made a small scoffing noise in the back of his throat. She stopped suddenly and looked at the occupants of the table, "Where's Draco? Is he out on the pitch at this hour already?" School had been out of session for two days now. She thought she had missed him yesterday due to the late hour.

"Draco is in France spending the week with your Grandparents. We will be joining them later today."

"Is this a ususal occurrence?" She asked cutting into the stack of pancakes. Narcissa broke in with an excited nod.

"Oh yes, we always spend the first week of summer vacation with your Grandparents shopping for the party season." Lucius shifted slightly uncomfortable. The party season was a death sentence for every wizard on the planet. While he saw the importance of all the connections that were forged and reinforced during this time he also believed it could be done in a single weekend at the International Men's Club.

"The party season?" Hermione asked also wincing slightly. She hadn't really enjoyed the only other ball she had attended. She just wasn't the social butterfly that everyone expected her to be.

"You fit into the family so easily dear it's hard to remember that you didn't grow up in our world. While there are party's and balls all year long over the years the month of June became so busy with balls, teas, weddings, and various other soirees that it became officially known as the party season. We have somewhere to be basically everyday, sometimes more than one place a day in several different countries and we mustn't wear an outfit more than once during this time."

"Why not?" Hermione asked desperately hoping for someway out of a frantic shopping spree.

"We are Malfoys my dear, it is up to us to set the example for other less fortunate families. They must have something to aspire to."

"It's a bit of a bragging point for Narcissa," Lucius broke in turning the page of the newspaper. Narcissa had the grace to look slightly ashamed, "Speaking of the party season. You received an owl this morning." An house elf appeared without any prompting and delivered her letter on a silver platter.

"Um-thank you," she looked queerly at the delivery before reaching out to take the letter. She read it swiftly before her brow creased in question, "Daddy this letter is addressed to you."

"I realize that, however; it concerns you so I wanted you to know what was going on."

"Thank you," she truly appreciated it, "I'm not sure I know the correct response to it. What exactly does an escort do?" The letter was from Blaise requesting to be her escort during the party season.

"Oh you must have an escort. It's simply inappropriate for a witch of your caliber to arrive without one." Lucius spoke over his wife's simpering to answer Hermione's question.

"You arrive with him and leave with him. He escorts you throughout whatever function you are attending, makes introductions, and retrieves your cloak." Lucius grinned with a raise of his shoulders. "If you do not wish for Blaise to escort you through the party season your brother could always do the job admirably." Hermione troubled her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Is it imperative that I have an escort?"

"For propriety's sake."

"Doesn't Draco need to escort Daphne?" Hermione truly did not want to spend a month with Blaise trailing her. The thought made her cheeks nearly burned with embarrassment, but she wouldn't keep Draco from his girlfriend...or whatever they were.

"He was planning on it, but I'm sure if you needed him he would be there for you. You might try your uncle."

"Uncle Severus attends the party season." She hardly believed her ears. Lucius laughed heartily.

"And complains about it the entire time. True he doesn't attend everything, but he does make appearances. He would suffer through it for you, I'm sure."

"Does he ever escort anyone?" Hermione asked intrigued as she leaned forward her elbow landing in her syrup. She wiped the sticky substance away with her napkin absently as Narcissa tutted in disapproval.

"As a rule? No, but about five years ago Persephone Wilcox called in a favor. They were lab partners at Hogwarts and she was one of the only girls who could put up with his acid tongue. Her fiancé had just broken their engagement and she was left without an escort for the party season."

"She must have been desperate to ask Uncle Severus."

"Not really she's just as antisocial as he is, but we are getting of topic. What reply shall I send Mr. Zabini?" Narcissa seemed to hold her breath for her answer. Hermione loved her uncle, but spending a month with him, every minute of every day for a month would drive her nuts. Eventually he would turn his cutting tongue towards her, especially when he got bored.

"An affirmative reply," she sighed. This would give them time to work things out and get to know each other better. It might be a tad uncomfortable, but it had to be done. Narcissa let out a squeal clapping her hands.

"Oh that is marvelous! Now you go right upstairs and have Tandy pack your bags for France. We'll arrive at you Grandparent's in time for tea." Hermione suppressed a groan as she drug her feet up the stairs.

* * *

Packing with the help of a magical elf took all of fifteen minutes and Hermione soon found herself idle in the mammoth house. Narcissa was still in a flurry of activity directing a small army of house elves in so many different directions Hermione thought a couple of them were about to cry. She backed out of the room quietly praying not to get caught and dragged into the madness before her. She escaped unscathed into the carpeted hallway only to find her father also skulking outside the door. 

"She is a bit scary when she has a project."

"I won't argue," she replied with a laugh, "Well, I was going to pop over to mom's to check on some things...if-if you don't want to hide in the hall anymore, you could come." She offered nervously. He considered her for a moment before presenting her with his arm.

"You have taken the wards down I assume?" he asked preparing to apparate as she accepted it.

"Tildy took care of it." She assured him and was amused at the slight wince he couldn't suppress at the mention of the house elf. Hermione felt the blood wards shift as they allowed the Malfoy patriarch and his daughter through with a pop. Hermione drew in a large gulp of Greek air, her feet landing on the soft grass surrounding White Hall.

"What exactly are we here to do?" Lucius asked as he trailed behind his daughter who was picking her way across the extensive grounds. Hermione didn't answer him he mind focused on the task at hand. Five minutes found the pair inside the menagerie. Hermione loved this place, unlike a muggle zoo with plaster habitats and bars to cage animals inside magic could create authentic habitats with no visible enclosures. To the animals that the private menagerie hosted, the wards that were used to house them made their world seem endless and without boundaries.

Hermione removed her wand, her face a picture of concentration as she waved it in several complicated maneuvers all the while mumbling an incantation under her breath. The menagerie sparkled with blue light before it dissipated with a musical twinkle. She opened her eyes with a satisfied nod.

"You do know that Tildy is capable of resetting the wards in here?" Lucius quarried hoping to save her the time and magic of making this trip every week.

"I like doing it myself,"' Hermione assured him taking a look at her handy work. The magic used in the menagerie was complicated and draining, but Hermione loved the feel of taking care of something herself. Ever since she had discovered her true parentage she had been waited on hand in foot by a myriad of servants it felt good to do something on her own.

"You have made an addition," Lucius noticed walking through a carved archway and into an exotic land. Hermione smiled pleased that he had noticed the lovely creature.

"Yes, this is Rupert," she laughed as the animal stuck his nose up in the air, "he's a bit of a proud thing, but it's really all show. He loves attention." Rupert was a Fwooper with bright orange plumage and a yellow stripe down his back that he was constantly preening. He opened his beak and let out a pretty stream of slightly jilting notes and then cast a demanding eye on the father and daughter waiting for their praise.

"A Fwooper's song can drive a wizard insane, you do realize." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I would not a procured a fwooper without first knowing all the specifics. I even have a license." She directed her next words to the bird-like creature, "That was gorgeous Rupert, but I would appreciate if you would refrain from singing for a time." The proud creature looked very put upon at her suggestion though he did not open his beak again, "Just until we leave then you may take up whichever song you would like."

"It is odd that he listens to you so well."

"Maybe he just appreciates not having his song stolen," she shrugged, "I don't have the heart to place a silencing spell on him and in return he doesn't mind not driving me insane. Occasionally he even offers me a quill." She chuckled before saying her goodbyes to Rupert who puffed his chest out in importance and allowed Hermione to ruffle his feathers. Lucius smiled along with her though he couldn't help but wondering if that was how Hermione felt. If she felt her family was stealing her song, squashing who she was with their pureblood standards and conditions. Selena had often felt repressed and trapped by society's standards, perhaps her unease had passed to their daughter. Lucius tucked the thought away for future references.

"We had best get back if we are expected to make it to France in time for tea." The father and daughter sized each other up for a moment both thinking their own thoughts before similar smiles graced their identical lips. It had spent all of thirty minutes at White Hall, but for some reason they both felt it had been an important thirty minutes for their relationship.

* * *

"Bonjor, Bonjor!" A startled Hermione was wrapped in Lenora's arms before she had time to shake the soot off her robes. Her grandmother took off in rapid french leaving the witch completely lost. She embraced the older woman to appease her and made to step out of her iron grip only to be held more tightly. The beautiful babbling continued in her ear until a deeper more masculine voice interrupted thankfully in her mother language. 

"She doesn't speak French Grandmum," Draco spoke a smirk audible in his voice as he leaned casually in the doorway.

"Oh dear me," the lady pulled Hermione away from her bosom to get a better look at the young witch her English accent replacing the sultry french with such ease that it surprised her granddaughter, "I'm sorry my dear. We will have to speak to your father about that. Isn't Daniella Zabini French?"

"Well yes-," Hermione made to answer only to be interrupted and pulled away from the fireplace.

"Come now dear we mustn't dally in front of the fireplace. Your parents will be coming through soon and we are blocking them." Draco was the only one to catch Hermione's cringe at their grandmother's flippant comment. Lenora pulled her towards the middle of the room just in time to see the green flash as Lucius and Narcissa stepped out. Hermione couldn't help but think what an imposing and handsome couple the two made.

"Good afternoon mother," Lucius greeted removing both his and Narcissa's traveling cloaks, "Accalia if you would." Hermione hurried to remove hers as well passing it to her father who dropped them in a clump atop a poor house elf.

"You all must be tired after your journey," Hermione couldn't help but agree. She had never floo traveled internationally before and she must admit it was a bit of a chore, "Why don't you take a moment to freshen up and I will have tea delayed for a few minutes. Draco you'll show Accalia to her room." He shrugged exiting the room without waiting to see if his sister was following. She struggled to keep up with his long legged strides that were eating up the marble hallways.

"Merlin's beard slow down," she grumbled nearly jogging to keep up with him. He didn't acknowledge her words at all. "Okay so you're not talking to me. Silent treatment. Very muggle of you." Not even a twitch, this was serious. She had been baiting him with that last one, "So you're irritated at me." Still not a word slipped from his pursed lips, "Okay more than irritated, angry?" Nothing, "More than angry? Pissed?" Draco turned on her aggressively and she couldn't hide a slightly triumphant grin at her success in garnering a reaction from him.

"Language!" he growled, "You are a lady not some common mudblood." Hermione drew up sharp at his insult. She had never expected to hear that word directed at herself again and certainly not from her own brother.

"That was uncalled for," she replied icily

"There are plenty of things that you have done recently that were uncalled for," he walked a few more feet to stand beside white double doors, "This is your room. Your trunks already arrived."

"Very big of you Draco," she shouted at his retreating form her arms crossed tightly over her chest, "Then again playing the martyr always did come easy for you!" Her words seemed to freeze him mid-step, she could see him physically struggle with a bout of temper before forcing himself to walk away.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what had gotten in to her brother. From everything she had heard from her uncle she had expected Draco to be thrilled to see her again. If anything he was acting as if she had walked off the face of the earth and he couldn't care last. She glanced once more towards her father who was glaring daggers at the two of them. They had made it through afternoon tea by ignoring each other completely, things weren't faring so well for the evening meal. The conversation at dinner was stilted and uncomfortable full of double meaning barbs that the teenagers were tossing nonchalantly at each other all evening. No one would have noticed had they been seated at a table full of Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately they were all Slytherins well versed in the anything double sided. Rodderick was probably the tensest person at the table he itched to reprimand both his grandchildren, but he held sternly to his control. If Lucius had not been present he would have no qualms, but his son was in attendance and it was his place. Draco opened his mouth to deliver words that were sure to be biting only to be cut off by Lucius's loud bellow. 

"ENOUGH!" He threw his napkin down in the center of his unfinished meal, "You two, study NOW!" The siblings were hardly affected at all be his booming voice they were too busy glowering at each other, but they did stand in the sense of self preservation. The minute they were outside of the dining room doors all hell broke loose.

"Why are you being such a prat about this? The whole thing was entirely your fault!"

"A prat! At least I don't expect the whole family to kiss my feet just because I decide to stop pouting!!

"No you expect us to kiss your arse simply because you breathe!"

"LANGUAGE! How many time do I have to–"

"If you say one more word about my BLOODY language, I'll hex you so DAMN hard that Daphne will fall on her ASS from the force of it!" She stressed her expletives with shrill screams that tore through the chateau.

"Don't hold back on my account, you're were friends with that Weasel, I'm sure you know more colorful–" The two had been stepping closer and closer to each other with each traded insult before they were blasted apart with a heady curse. Lucius was sure that if he continued to let the siblings advance on each other he would have an all out muggle brawl on his hands. Both blonde's looked up furiously at their father from their positions on the hard floor where they had been knocked to their bums.

Lucius pulled Draco up by the scruff of his neck and drug Hermione to the same posture with her wrist. He put the fire out of their eyes with a sharp shake to both of their bodies. Hermione glanced up at him with uncertainty hiding within her hooded eyes. She had never been in actual trouble with her father and she wasn't exactly sure how he punished his children, but that shake had been hard enough to rattle her brain which didn't bode well for the future.

"Follow me," he snapped releasing them so abruptly that the both nearly toppled back over. The brother and sister ignored each other studiously as they trailed behind their daunting father. "Wand on the desk!" Two wands were instantly set before the wizard. They made to sit in the leather chair across from Lucius, but his dark look made them halt. "Draco take a corner!" Hermione expected her brother to argue, but he didn't. He did turn a violent shade of red as he placed his aristocratic nose in the left corner behind their father standing ramrod straight.

"I will hear your side first." Hermione relayed what had happened since the moment she had arrived retelling every conversation that had passed between her and Draco. "Front and center Dragon!" Hermione gulped, she had never heard her brother addressed in such a way. "Accalia don't just stand there," Hermione had to force her feet not to dash to a corner at her father's scathing voice.

"Does your sister's tale hold any falsehoods." Hermione held her breath afraid Draco would lie to spite her.

"No sir." She heard a low snarl laced in Lucius's next words that were directed towards her.

"Turn and face your brother," She complied with haste twirling on her heel, "Draco apologize to your sister for disgracing her in such a way. A mudblood she is most certainly not, and should I ever hear that you have addressed her in such a way again you will be spending an indeterminable amount of time with the loss of your creature comforts in a mining colony."

"I'm sorry," Draco replied with forced sincerity.

"Accepted," Hermione whispered cramming her nose back into the corner when Lucius spun and imperious finger in a circle at her.

"Would you care to explain to me and Accalia why you were so short with her when she arrived." Draco gathered his silence about his like a cloak keeping his eyes down cast. "Very well, take you're corner son." Draco took quick measured steps to stand rigidly back in place. Hermione felt a spell weave round her legs locking her knees and sticking her feet to the floor.

"I will be back in the morning to see if your tune has changed. I trust there will be no sleeping or your sentence could last for days." Hermione twisted around at her waist with her mouth gaping open.

"But father!"

"No buts, young lady. Your behavior at dinner was deplorable and as was your language and the baiting of your brother. I am disappointed in the both of you." Hermione turned away his words wounding her. "You have shamed me in my parents eyes and I will not have it! Do you hear me." Hermione felt her shoulders hunch with cringing though when she cast her gaze to her brother he stood as straight as a muggle soldier during his dressing down. "I will not have it!" Lucius looked at his chastised children once more, shook his head sharply, and left the study.

Hermione leaned forward with a groan making to rest her head against the wall only to have a shock of low voltage electricity surge through her body. She jerked away teetering dangerously, but did not fall due to her glued feet and locked knees.

"Shi– Shoot," she caught herself from swearing. This was ridiculous. Draco couldn't silence his snickers from the opposite corner. "Shut up," she furrowed her eyebrows peeved at his reaction, "You could have told me."

"Where's the fun in that," he chuckled again only making her anger grow hotter.

"What is your problem!"she yelled twisting uncomfortably to see him, "If you don't want me here Draco, just tell me. I'll leave."

"Quiet," Draco ordered harshly, "or father will come silence us as well." Hermione instantly lowered her tone.

"So what, does he really expect us to stand here all night?"

"No that was just a suggestion. He didn't really mean it. You can leave whenever you want," he replied sarcastically. Hermione huffed snapping her body back to the original position. They were silent again and would be for many hours. Several times Hermione felt herself drop out of conscious only to be jolted back awake with a yelp her head having hit the enchanted wall. After this had occurred about seven times Draco rolled his eyes and decided to do something about it.

"I don't want you to leave," he muttered. The haziness of Hermione's mind that yearned for sleep perked up at the words from her brother. Her curiosity was better than a shot of caffeine.

"What was that?" She asked sleeping was the last thing on her mind now. Draco suddenly wondered if he should have allowed her to keep drifting. It had been a bit entertaining to count the minutes between Hermione's painful wake-ups. It helped pass the time.

"I don't want you to leave again," he repeated resigned to his fate. He had opened his big mouth to begin with, he must now follow through. "If you leave I'll never forgive you this time."

"Is that while you're angry at me? Because I ran away after The Betrayal." That's what she had begun referring to the debacle as in her mind; The Betrayal. He didn't say anything, "What did you expect me to do? Sleep it off and be fine in the morning. Draco," she scoffed, "you, and Uncle Severus, and dad, a-and Blaise have been lying to me for months and you wanted me to wake up pat your hand and continue on as if nothing had happened. As if The Betrayal hadn't broken my heart."

"Oh stop calling it that," he grumbled not wanting to feel guilty at her words, "We're Slytherins did you really expect every word spoken by us to be the truth." Hermione's cheeks burned.

"Every word spoken to me, I did! I'm not some sappy little Hufflepuff that you lie to so they embarrass themselves. I'm your sister and you were lying about my future not some triviality."

"Well I'm sorry! There are you happy." Her anger faded at his sloppy apology and she was glad to be facing the wall as an unexpected grin peeped out.

"Yes, that is all I wanted," Draco shocked silence met her ears and she continued, "And the promise that you won't lie to me about anything substantial again." There was a stretch of silence.

"Fine," he groused, "I promise."

"Thank you," she nodded satisfied before speaking again hoping to put her and Draco back on equal footing, "And I am sorry for staying away so long and for ignoring you letters and visits to White Hall. I was hurt and I'm afraid I might have also hurt you in my selfishness." She heard rather than saw Draco shrug.

"It was no big deal," she shook her head with a small smile. It had been a big deal his hurt feelings were the reason they were standing in the corner for twelve hours.

"So how do you purpose to stay awake until morning?"

"We had better come up with something before you develop brain damage from all those shocks you keep receiving." Draco retorted as his answer. Hermione was not discouraged by his lack of options.

"We could recite all the potions ingredients that–" Draco interrupted her suggestion with a loud snore then the fake sound of his response to electrocution. "Well then you come up with something better," she huffed crossing her arms against her chest. He chuckled his humor returning.

* * *

"...and as such we would both like to apologize to all of you for our behavior-" 

"And actions," Hermione piped in her voice small. Draco nodded in assent as he continued the apology.

"And actions last evening." He finished.

"It was a ghastly unseemly way to behave and it will not happen again," Hermione assured the adults seated around the breakfast table, her hands folded piously in front of her with downcast eyes.

"What a lovely apology my dears and of course we all accept," the two teenagers seemed to release a breath they had been holding at Lenora's words. There were murmurs of assent from the other occupants. Hermione had been slightly worried, Slytherins were know to hold infamously long and irrational grudges. Take Uncle Severus and Harry for example. She supposed that since the slight had not been made to them directly it was more easily forgiven. They had, after all, only been uncomfortable spectators. Lucius spoke interrupting their thoughts.

"I suggest the two of you go clean yourselves up before a spot of breakfast. I believe your grandmother had made appointments for the both of you at _Jacqueline's _at ten o'clock." Hermione's eyes widened comically though she held her tongue deciding she had tested her father's patience enough for the week. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
